Élémentaire, mon cher
by Le Loup arpenteur
Summary: La guerre est finie,  Ron est devenu Auror, Hermione se débat avec les Droits, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, Lupin tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu...
1. Chapitre un: là où commence l'histoire

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saleté de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: ****Ceci est ma deuxième fiction sur Harry Potter(la première se nomme "Les temps Sombres, à retrouver dans le profil), suite au septième tome de la saga, avec quelques modifications de ce tome pour les besoins de l'écriture, une suite différente de celle de Rowling, pas vraiment été convaincue. Voilà, voilà.**

**Bonne lecture...**

.

.

.

**Chapitre un: là où commence l'histoire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L'aiguille était sur le cinquante-neuf, elle poursuivait sa course, bien trop lentement, la plus longue paraissait encore moins rapide. Elle faisait exprès de ralentir, il en était sûr! Il la regarda passer le chiffre quinze péniblement et reporta son attention sur la dame qui bavassait depuis maintenant _vingt-sep_t minutes, un véritable monologue. Il hocha la tête vaguement à une exclamation plus prononcée, sur un ton outré et faussement suppliant, et se risqua à nouveau vers l'aiguille, seulement dix secondes... Il faillit gémir de dépit, heureusement, on lui avait appris la patience et la discipline, et il garda son signe de protestation contre les pendules qui ralentissaient juste quand il ne fallait pas, pour lui. Il pianota un instant sur le bureau, faisant semblant de noter quelque chose sur une feuille, un vague gribouilli que même un médicomage ne pouvait déchiffrer. Et émit un sourire aimable quand sa cliente leva le doigt en l'air, il observa avec fascination le visage violacé, déformé par la fureur, éructer une insulte qui semblait dater du quinzième siècle, et pria Merlin en regardant l'horloge, plus que cinq secondes... Enfin. Il leva les yeux vers sa cliente et manifesta de la compassion par un sourire accablé quand elle sembla désespérée. Trois... Deux... Un...

"Écoutez, Mrs Carwell, osa t-il interrompre alors qu'elle brandissait son bras et faillit l'éborgner, je comprends tout à fait ce problème d'héritage, il est dans la tradition des Sangs-Pur que l'aînée de toute une fratrie reçoive plus d'argent. Mais voyez-vous, ce temps est révolu, ajouta t-il alors qu'il croisait les mains sur le bureau, un air affecté sur le visage. Des lois sont passées, votées, pour que l'égalité règne dans la famille. _Et surtout la paix_, pensa t-il intérieurement. Moi aussi, je trouve ça affligeant mais je ne peux, hélas, rien faire, sauf si vos parents ont spécifié quelque chose dans leur testament. Cependant, je n'ai rien lu de tel dans ce document, et donc, je ne puis pas intervenir."

Il vit un éclair de rage passer dans ses yeux marrons à la fin de sa tirade. Puis elle réussit admirablement à se contenir.

"Je vois, fit-elle doucement. Le Ministère fait bien les choses", lâcha t-elle dans un ton crispé.

Il ne put qu'émettre un sourire affligé et lui rendre son dossier.

"Je suis désolé.

-Merci quand même, au moins les employés savent bien écouter ici, j'imagine que vous êtes payés pour éviter des mal de crâne à vos supérieurs.

-Ne dites pas ça, Madame, souffla t-il doucement.

-Oui, excusez-moi, cette histoire m'a un peu perturbé.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, fit-il en hochant de la tête. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne?, demanda t-il en commençant à se lever.

-Non, ça ira, répondit-elle en se levant elle-aussi, droite comme un i, mais déjà un peu plus calme. Merci Mr Malefoy, pour votre écoute et votre compréhension.

-C'est normal, nous sommes ici à votre service, assura t-il en lui tendant sa main. Bonne après-midi."

Elle lui serra la main cordialement et s'éloigna à grands pas de son bureau. Drago se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un grand soupir. Fini! Il tourna ses yeux gris vers la feuille de rapport, et la remplit rapidement et efficacement avant d'aller la remettre à son supérieur. Qui valida et lui signifia son congé. Drago s'habilla et partit des locaux après un salut à un de ses collègues.

Il passa la porte et le dédale des couloirs s'offrit à lui mais il connaissait le chemin par coeur et ne s'y perdit pas. Être employé au Ministère exigeait d'avoir un minimum d'orientation, et celui qui ne remplissait pas ce critère, risquait de se perdre pour l'éternité dans les couloirs. Le jeune Malefoy avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos de cela, racontées avec beaucoup de plaisir non dissimulé par son père, il y avait cinq ans de cela, ils avaient même retrouvé des _squelettes _au niveau du Département des Sports. "Oh, c'est sûrement le groupe de touristes qu'on avait pas retrouvé, disparus, il y a onze ans", avait seulement émit un des Aurors chargé de l'enquête. Et il y avait une centaine de cas comme ça, voire plus. Drago eut un frisson en imaginant qu'on retrouvait son corps en décomposition au détour d'un couloir. "Oh, c'est sûrement le fils Malefoy", dirait le même Auror". La phrase résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles et il s'efforça d'avancer.

Il arriva finalement devant l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra juste avant que celui-ci ne ferme ses portes. Il n'y avait qu'un groom et une vieille dame. _Parfait. _Il détestait la foule, il se tint au fond de la cabine, et contempla le grillage métallique de la porte le temps de l'ascension. L'engin arriva finalement à destination, il sortit rapidement, sa mallette à la main, et parcourut le hall quasiment désert à cette heure, seuls quelques Aurors surveillaient les cheminées, l'un deux le darda d'un regard noir qu'il ignora, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il lança la poudre de Cheminette en serrant les dents.

"Luxia!"

Il sauta presque dans la cheminée, et disparut dans une flamme un peu plus haute que les autres. Drago apparut dans sa propre cheminée tout en évitant prestement la poussière des cendres et entra dans son salon avec un soupir de bonheur. Le Ministère puait le mépris et l'hypocrisie tandis que son salon dégageait du confort. Il posa sa mallette sur la table basse et se débarrassa de son manteau noir sur le fauteuil. Il entra dans la cuisine et grignota un morceau de pain, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de vaisselle avec lassitude, plus tard... Pour l'instant, il décida de se changer, et sortit de la cuisine. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, une cuisine, un salon/ salle à manger/ entrée, une salle de bain et deux chambres, une servait pour ranger divers choses, et abritait en autres, son piano. La cheminée s'illumina d'un feu vert, Drago se figea et se demanda qui voulait lui parler. La tête d'Hermione apparut, ses yeux cherchant Drago et s'illumina d'un sourire quand elle le vit.

"Salut Drago!

-Bonsoir Hermione, répondit-il doucement, et sur un ton posé. Tu vas bien?

-Oui oui, fit-elle rapidement. Je me demandais si tu voulais aller boire un verre avec nous...?

-Nous?, questionna Drago sur un ton prudent.

-Ron, Blaise, Neville et Luna", expliqua t-elle sur un ton patient.

Drago songea au rapport de sa semaine qu'il devait compléter, et l'écarta de ses pensées, on était Vendredi, et il devait le rendre Lundi.

"Pourquoi pas, où ça et à quelle heure?

-On pensait manger dans un pizzeria, ou quelque chose comme ça, à Picadilly Circus vers vingt heures, on se donne rendez-vous devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Ok, ça me va, lâcha t-il finalement.

-Parfait!, s'exclama Hermione, l'air ravi. En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a vu, ajouta t-elle, à peine sur un ton de reproche.

-J'ai été occupé, l'interrompit séchement Drago. Tu le sais bien.

-Oui, désolée, Drago.

-Pas grave, marmonna l'intéressé. Eh bien, je te dis à toute à l'heure.

-Oui!"

La tête d'Hermione s'envola en fumée, et Drago resta fixé sur l'endroit où elle était, puis il se secoua et regarda l'horloge. Dix-neuf heures trente-trois. Bien, il avait largement le temps de se changer et d'y aller. Il entra dans sa chambre et enleva son costume sombre et terne pour le remplacer par un pantalon noir en toile et une chemise couleur turquoise, il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds d'une main. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir et fut satisfait, bien que ses cernes sombres prennent trop de place sur son visage. Il ajouta une touche de parfum et enfila son manteau de couleur kaki, attrapa son sac et le mit en bandoulière. Drago sortit de son appartement et dévala les quelques volées de marches qui le conduisirent à la porte d'entrée. Il passa la porte vitrée et métallique, et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle à droite. Et transplana dans un craquement.

Un pigeon s'envola de l'herbe sur laquelle il atterrit, Drago regarda autour de lui et jura à voix basse, il était dans un jardin moldu. Se maudissant, il sortit de là avant que l'un des propriétaires ne soit alerté par sa présence. Le Chaudron était à quelques pas et il avait un peu d'avance. Il patienta quelques instants, foudroyant du regard ceux qui osaient le regarder, et vit avec plaisir Blaise arriver, avec la tranquillité d'un chat.

"Salut, vieil ami!"

Drago grogna devant le clin d'oeil de son ami.

"Salut, Blaise", fit-il en l'étudiant du regard.

Le jeune homme semblait en pleine forme et surtout de bonne humeur d'après le sourire qui courait d'une oreille à l'autre, ses yeux noirs pétillants. Il lui fit une accolade, qui bouscula légèrement Drago. Luna et Neville arrivèrent juste après, plus mesurés que Blaise dans leurs salutations. Et enfin Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras, d'une manière plus douce cependant par rapport au mec qui souriait bêtement et qui lui servait d'ami.

"On dirait que je reviens d'un long voyage, grommela Drago en serrant la main de Ron.

-Et on dirait que tu ne vois pas le temps passer, ça fait trois mois qu'on s'était pas vus, je veux dire tous ensemble", répliqua Blaise.

Drago roula des yeux, et ils commencèrent à marcher. L'hiver s'insinuait dans les rues de Londres, constata Drago en frissonnant, il aurait dû mettre un pull en plus. Blaise entama la discussion en parlant de son projet d'écriture nouvellement mis en route, il parlait plus que Drago, sur un ton enjoué, les yeux habités par la passion. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la conversation s'était orientée sur une fille qu'avait aperçu Blaise lors d'une soirée organisée par son éditeur, et ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Le groupe opta pour une pizzeria italienne, la salle à manger n'était pas très grande, la décoration assez sobre mais suffisante pour les mettre à l'aise, il y avait déjà un couple qui était installé.

"_Salute a tutti_", lança une voix chaleureuse. Que puis-je pour vous?

Un grand homme, élancé s'approcha d'eux avec un large sourire et une panoplie de menus dans ses mains.

"Bonsoir. Nous venons dîner, annonça Hermione, poliment. Nous sommes six.

-_Bene, bene_. Venez par ici", répondit l'homme en les invitant à le suivre.

Il les fit entrer dans une autre salle que Drago n'avait pas remarqué, plus petite mais au moins, ils pouvaient dîner en toute tranquillité. Le serveur leur désigna une table pour six, placée dans un coin de la pièce, en face d'une banquette qui paraissait confortable. Luna et Neville s'assirent en premiers, Ron s'installa sur la banquette à côté de Luna, et Hermione en face, Blaise s'assit sur la banquette, et Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione, enlevant son manteau après avoir posé son sac. Il étouffa un bâillement avec sa main et se força à revenir sur Terre.

Le serveur leur donna les menus avec un sourire et s'éloigna discrètement.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée?, lui demanda Hermione.

-Bof, j'ai eu un défilé de tous les clients les plus... Enquiquinants pour ne pas dire un autre mot. Surtout la dernière, une véritable horreur, elle m'a fait un de ces discours, une_ demi-heure_! Et pour un truc que tout le monde devrait connaître, la dernière loi sur les héritages des Sangs-Purs.

-Celle qui spécifie que tous les enfants doivent recevoir des parts égales?, précisa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils avec attention.

-Oui, celle-ci, appuya Drago en soupirant. Tout ça pour avoir, quoi? Une centaine de gallions en plus...? Même pas. À mon avis, c'est histoire de prouver à son frère qu'elle était la préférée de ses parents, manque de bol, ses parents n'ont rien inscrit dans leur testament, et elle devra payer dix gallions pour les démarches effectuées. J'en ai marre de ce boulot, c'est pas intéressant, et c'est pas ce que j'aime.

-Ils refusent toujours ta candidature à Ste Mangouste?, questionna Blaise, un pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

-Oui, grogna Drago, la mâchoire contractée.

-C'est insensé, s'exaspéra Hermione. Ils ont besoin de monde!

-J'y peux rien", fit Drago avec fatalité et en haussant les épaules.

Il parcourut le menu avec attention, les prix n'étaient pas trop chers. Il choisit d'essayer le coca, boisson que semblaient affectionner les Moldus, il ne sortait pas souvent en ce moment, et buvait surtout du café, du thé, parfois un peu de vin, ou du jus de citrouille. Cependant, il avait pris la résolution de tester les boissons moldues, il avait commencé par la limonade, qui ne l'avait pas tout à fait convaincu. Son choix se porta ensuite sur une pizza simple, jambon, fromage et tomate, avec fines herbes. Le serveur se rapprocha d'eux, un petit carnet dans la main, et nota toutes les commandes. Ron et Luna discutaient des prochaines excursions d'elle et de Neville, et Neville apportait quelques précisions par moments. Les autres écoutaient. Le serveur revint avec les boissons, et Drago vit avec une certaine curiosité, une boisson marron, aux reflets brun et oranges qui pétillait dans le verre. Blaise avait pris une bière comme Ron, Hermione préférait un verre de vin rouge, Luna buvait un verre de jus de tomate, l'air émerveillée par le goût et Neville avait choisi un verre de Fanta. Ils trinquèrent à la soirée et burent quelques gorgées de leur boisson. Drago avala quelques lampées de sa boisson sucrée et fut agréablement surpris. Il bailla une nouvelle fois alors qu'il n'était pas tard.

"Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Ron avec un soupçon de compassion dans la voix.

-Je vois qu'aller à Gryffondor vous procure un don sensationnel pour l'observation, répliqua Drago sur un ton acide. Tu as deviné ça tout seul?"

Ron, piqué au vif, allait ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.

"Drago! Si tu n'avais pas envie de venir, ou si ton intention était d'être maussade toute la soirée, tu peux repartir tout de suite."

L'atmosphère s'alourdit alors que Drago tournait ses yeux gris vers la jeune femme. Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé, je suis effectivement épuisé, je n'ai pas le plaisir d'exercer un métier passionnant contrairement à vous, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Et qui plus est, me fatigue. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne pas venir, mais je ne savais pas quand la prochaine occasion allait arriver. Navré si je vous importune, ajouta t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne dis pas, gronda Hermione. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué, nous sommes aussi fatigués, certes, peut-être moins que toi, mais c'est pas une raison.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, répondit Drago en levant les mains.

-Tu dors mal?, enchaîna Blaise, désirant interrompre la petite dispute.

-Je dors peu, souligna Drago. Écoutez, c'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi, ok?"

Hermione hocha de la tête mais son regard disait le contraire.

"Vous avez entendu parler des meurtres en ville?, souleva Neville.

-C'est les Marflaz, répondit Luna avec naturel.

-Les quoi?, s'étonna Ron.

-Les Marflaz. Ils ne supportent pas le brouillard, alors ils tuent pour récupérer leur énergie."

Blaise mit une main devant sa bouche, les yeux rieurs, Ron la regardait, interloqué, Hermione sourit ainsi que Neville, et Drago se retenait de rire. Heureusement, le serveur arriva avec deux pizzas.

"Ils ont tous un rapport avec d'étranges Tatouages, approuva Hermione. Oui, j'ai lu ça."

L'image de la une de la Gazette, un corps recouvert par un drap blanc et une flaque de sang autour, revint à l'esprit de Drago en même temps que la nausée. Il respira et s'efforça d'écouter la suite de la conversation.

"C'est quoi cette affaire?, demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a rien dans la Gazette.

-Non, ça se passe dans le Londres Moldu."

"Peut-être pas dans la Gazette alors", rectifia Drago intérieurement. Dans le tabac-presse en bas de chez lui? Plausible.

"Je vois, et qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est assez... Inattendu, le meurtrier possède une force surhumaine, il tue la victime en lacérant partout sauf la tête et y laisse un tatouage en forme de demi-lune, un croissant, je crois. Les policiers ne trouvent pas qui ça peut être vu les étranges traces, mais trop méthodique pour un animal...

-Et à ma connaissance, un animal ne laisse pas de tatouage, ricana Blaise.

-En effet, reprit froidement Hermione, non sans avoir fusillé du regard Blaise qui avait osé l'interrompre. Je pense que c'est...

-Greyback", coupa Drago dans un souffle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

"Greyback?, souleva Hermione avec étonnement. J'aurais pensé à un Loup-garou mais pas à lui en particulier. Et il me semblait qu'il avait péri dans la bataille.

-Semblait, souligna Drago. On a pas retrouvé son corps, je le rappelle. Et à chaque fois qu'il fait devenir quelqu'un un Loup-garou, il s'arrange pour laisser ce tatouage. Severus en a parlé au Manoir, quand..."

"Quand j'étais encore Mangemort", compléta pour lui Drago tandis que le serveur ramenait les dernières pizzas.

"Bref, ça m'a tout l'air d'être lui.

-Maintenant, que tu viens de le dire, oui, c'est tout à fait possible, approuva Ron, les yeux légèrement plissés. On en a pas parlé au Foyer, Shacklebot a vaguement cité cette affaire, mais n'a pas l'air inquiet. Tu as des noms, Hermione?

-Quelques uns, des anciens Mangemorts, des Repentis", précisa Hermione.

Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir, il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Blaise.

"Donc, on pourrait être concerné, Blaise et moi?, questionna t-il lentement.

-Je pense que oui, fit doucement Hermione. Vous avez intérêt à être sur vos gardes.

-Plutôt, oui, ajouta d'un ton glacial, Blaise. C'est gentil de nous prévenir maintenant.

-Neville vient de m'y faire penser, s'excusa Hermione. Je suis désolée.

-De toute façon, on l'aurait appris par Severus, fit Drago en haussant les épaules. Et on est capables de se défendre.

-Ouais", grogna Blaise d'un ton dubitatif.

Un silence se mit en place et ils commencèrent à manger.

"Ginny part bientôt pour les États-Unis, annonça Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Déjà?, s'étonna Neville en haussant les sourcils. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas embauché pour la prochaine saison?

-La saison commence en Mars, de plus, il y a les entraînements avant.

-Oh, fit simplement Neville. Désolé, je n'ai jamais été versé Quidditch.

-Pour quelle équipe joue t-elle déjà?, demanda Luna.

-L'équipe de Philadelphie si me rappelle bien, répondit Ron en réfléchissant.

-Si elle se débrouille bien, elle pourra se faire embaucher à Chicago, c'est la meilleure équipe, non?, ajouta Blaise en questionna du regard Ron.

-Je crois, personnellement, je préfère nos joueurs. J'aime pas trop les Américains, ils sont plus brutaux dans leur jeu, ça me rappelle les Serpentards."

Blaise exprima un signe de protestation qui fut étouffé par la nourriture dans sa bouche.

"C'est à cause de Flint, expliqua Drago après un coup d'oeil moqueur vers Blaise. À chaque entraînement, c'était: "Allez-y, foncez dans le tas! Faites-les tomber de leur balais!"

-Ceci explique tout, soupira Ron sur un ton cynique. De toute façon, c'est d'ordre général, vous êtes des vrais brutes.

-À l'extérieur, rectifia délicatement Drago. Dans la Salle Commune, nous sommes entre nous, nous sommes plus courtois. Même si nos parents se détestent entre nous, nous nous respections, et évitions de nous battre.

-Sauf Crabbe et Goyle, compléta Blaise avec un sourire et en piquant avec sa fourchette, une part de sa pizza.

-Ce sont des exceptions ces deux-là. Après tant d'années à les fréquenter, je me demande encore comment ils ont pu passer dans les années supérieures.

-Nous aussi, fit Ron en soupirant. Avec..."

Il se tut. Drago savait de qui il parlait: Potter. Après cinq années d'absence, ils avaient toujours du mal à en parler, observa t-il en voyant Hermione poser la main sur le bras de son mari, Neville parut gêné, et Luna continuait de manger comme si rien n'avait changé.

"Harry, compléta Blaise pour Ron.

-Oui, on en parlait parfois, se reprit Ron. Goyle est toujours vivant, non?, rajouta t-il en regardant Drago, le teint toujours un peu pâle.

-Oui, à Azkaban.

-Je n'ai jamais su comment Crabbe était mort, remarqua Neville tout en portant un bout de pizza à sa bouche

-Je l'ai tué, répondit Drago en crispant sa mâchoire alors que Neville lâchait sa fourchette dans un tintement sonore.

-Quoi?, fit Hermione. C'était toi?

-Eh ouais, souffla Drago en se repoussant contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était moi.

-C'est bizarre, ça m'étonne pas, prononça Ron, le regard au loin. Hé, vous savez quoi? Smith a pissé dans son froc lors de son duel contre moi!

-Smith? Zaccharias Smith?, questionna Blaise, les yeux interrogateurs mais avec un grand sourire.

-Quel idiot!", soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Blaise laissait apparaître un sourire éclatant.

.

.

.

Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil éclairait sa chambre. Il s'étira tel un chat, et se mit debout, grattant ses cheveux, et baillant à s'en tordre la mâchoire. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude. Le jeune homme se prépara un petit déjeuner bien copieux malgré l'heure tardive. Il se prépara rapidement et sortit de son appartement, évitant Mrs Cartridge qui sortait son chien, et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle sombre. Il transplana dans une autre ruelle remplie de poubelles. Grommelant, il en sortit et se dirigea vers une maison d'aspect sinistre dont la simple vue lui donnait le sourire. Drago toqua à la lourde porte en bois, et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. La porte s'ébranla dans un grincement, et Severus Rogue apparut derrière, sa silhouette austère et sombre lui donnant un charisme effrayant. Cependant le Maître des Potions se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux en voyant qui se tenait devant sa porte.

"Drago, fit-il d'un ton posé. Je suis ravi de te voir.

-Moi de même, répondit Drago, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Entre, ne reste pas planté là comme un stupide Gryffondor."

Drago entra en foudroyant du regard son parrain qui eut pour seule réaction de ricaner, puis eut la décence de l'inviter dans son salon.

"Quelque chose à boire?", proposa t-il.

Le jeune sorcier accepta un thé au jasmin, et s'installa dans le canapé. Severus ne tarda pas revenir, deux tasses fumantes et dégageant une odeur agréable.

"Il y a un moment que tu es venu, quel bon vent t'amène?

-Rien de spécial, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, fit Drago en buvant une gorgée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, nota Severus en l'observant.

-Juste un peu fatigué, souffla Drago, évitant son regard inquisiteur.

-Toujours ce même boulot.

-Ouais. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

-Je pense que je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite en tant que professeur, c'est moins intéressant depuis que je n'ai plus Potter ou Longdubat à râler dessus."

Drago pouffa de rire, puis un silence s'installa.

"Comment a disparu Potter?", questionna soudainement Drago.

Severus lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Simple curiosité, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Il s'est volatilisé après mon procès, répondit Severus.

-Pourquoi tu le détestais?

-Je... À cause de son père. Il a passé son temps à m'humilier...

-Les Maraudeurs, devina Drago.

-Oui, fit Severus en hochant de la tête, le regard songeur.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Lupin?

-Je ne suis pas un proche de Lupin, répondit séchement Severus. Évite de parler de James Potter et de sa bande."

Drago abdiqua en levant les mains, et enchaîna sur autre chose.

.

.

.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui vers minuit, les visites chez son parrain lui remontaient toujours le moral, et il était content d'avoir pris le temps d'aller chez lui. Au lieu de rentrer tout de suite, il se balada un peu dans le quartier de Severus. Il jeta un regard distrait vers la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, elle était pleine et ronde. Drago avait toujours préféré la lune au soleil, il n'aimait pas la chaleur de l'astre, et appréciait la lueur de la lune. Un craquement le fit se retourner en sursautant mais il ne distingua rien dans le feuillage sombre. Une seconde... Pleine lune... Minuit... Et merde. La conversation de la veille lui revint à l'esprit un peu trop tard. Il essaya de transplaner mais rien ne fonctionna, l'enfoiré avait posé des barrières anti-transplanage, un enchantement de qualité, constata t-il une nouvelle fois. Mais Greyback était sous sa forme de Loup-garou, ce qui voulait dire... Une masse lourde le projeta sur le sol et sa tête heurta violemment le trottoir. Bon sang, un Loup-garou l'attaquait et il réfléchissait à ça, abruti! Étourdi, il se releva, brandissant sa baguette quelqu'un bondit devant lui, faisant basculer la bête, Drago essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais ne réussit qu'à sentir quelque chose le griffant au bras gauche. Effrayé, il recula, buta contre le rebord du trottoir et tomba en arrière lourdement. Tout son corps protesta vivement et sa vision devint floue sous la douleur. Enfin, il y eut un glapissement et une énorme silhouette sombre s'enfuit. Un homme sortit de l'ombre et Drago le reconnut avec stupéfaction. Trop vite, les choses allaient trop vite.

"Potter?", réussit-il à dire avant de s'évanouir.

.

.

.

**Alors, alors? Un p'tit avis?**


	2. Chapitre deux: là où l'on retrouve un vi

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive(À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER): ****Bonjour, bonsoir. Tout d'abord merci pour l'accueil de la fic', ravie de ça vous plaise. Pour la suite de l'histoire, je vais alterner les points de vue entre Drago et Harry, et parfois, le point de vue des autres protagonistes de l'histoire, tels que Neville, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna, Blaise, Rogue, ou encore McGonagall. Chacun aura son importance dans le périple que nos deux amis auront à affronter. Notre voyage abordera les thèmes de la magie noire, blanche, grise, la tolérance, l'amitié, l'amour, comment trouver sa place dans le monde, entre autres. **

**On m'a demandé le rythme de parution, eh bien, j'essayerais au mieux une fois par semaine, et de trouver un jour précis, au pire, je ne sais pas, comme indiqué sur mon profil, je traverse une période un peu difficile, qui influe sur mes envies, mon énergie, je veux dire par là, que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais que je ne peux pas. Voilà, bon on s'en fiche de ma vie perso, mais sur mon autre fic', j'ai eu deux périodes à vide, sans compter les examens.**

**Bien, histoire de bien commencer, promis, la prochaine fois, je bavarderais moins. Bonne lecture...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre deux: là où l'on retrouve un vieil ami**

.

.

.

Là, il avait fait fort. Même très fort. Le Serpentard s'était écroulé de tout son long sur le sol, du sang sur la tempe gauche qui luisait à la lueur de la lune. Lui, il s'était juste contenté de suivre Greyback, prévoyant une attaque de sa part, avait sauvé un inconnu dans la rue, avait perdu son déguisement et s'était retrouvé face à son vieil ennemi. Qui n'avait, bien entendu, pas manqué de le reconnaître avant de perdre conscience. Harry maudit Merlin qui devait le regarder en ricanant là où il était. Il jeta une oeuillade à Malefoy, légèrement inquiet, et s'accroupit près de lui, le Serpentard ne semblait pas être trop blessé, à part ce coup à la tête, peut-être un peu préoccupant. Harry regarda autour de lui et reconnut avec surprise le quartier où il était. Non, c'était sûr, Voldemort avait soudoyé Merlin pour qu'il le fasse atterrir dans le quartier de Rogue, et qu'il sauve Malefoy des mâchoires de Greyback. Foutue vengeance, c'était tout à fait mesquin de sa part, dès qu'Harry serait mort, il enverrait Gryffondor pour se venger. Trêve de plaisanterie, il fallait qu'il emmène Malefoy en lieu sûr. Il se releva en boitant et attrapa sa canne. Même si le jeune homme n'avait pas arrêté de le provoquer pendant ses années d'études, Harry se sentait... Comme obligé de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas débarquer à St-Mangouste comme ça, et ne savait pas où habitait le Serpentard. Et vu le quartier où il était. L'amener à Rogue était la seule solution, conclut-il avec un soupir. Et voilà, il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il se jeta à lui et à Malefoy, un sort de désillusion, et s'avança dans les rues, le Serpentard sur son épaule, qui n'était pas très lourd mais qui pesait quand même son poids, sa jambe douloureuse ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Un sortilège de Lévitation l'aurait encombré plus qu'autre chose et il s'était résolu à le porter. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la maison de Rogue, saisi par l'appréhension et le doute, il s'arrêta devant la porte du professeur tant haï. Il risquait gros sur ce coup. Il se rendit à nouveau visible ainsi que Malefoy, le jeune homme grogna dans son inconscience. Il leva le bras, suspendit son geste un instant, et finalement toqua à la porte imposante. Il rabattit sa capuche sur lui et revêtit une autre apparence, Rogue ne tarda pas à arriver, l'air furieux d'avoir été visiblement dérangé en plein travail, puisqu'il portait un tablier, qui fut sûrement blanc autrefois, couvert de noircissures, de traces grises, de couleurs et de quelques trous provoqués par une potion particulièrement acide. Il tenait une paire de gants en peau de dragon à la main et le fixait comme s'il voulait que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui disparaisse à six pieds sous terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Malefoy sur son épaule. La fureur laissa place à l'inquiétude.

"Que s'est-il passé?

-Une bête l'a attaqué, Monsieur. J'y ai assisté un peu trop tard, mais il semble qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé à part à la tête. Il n'y a que vous qui ayez répondu à mon appel.

-M...Merci, balbutia Rogue en prenant son filleul délicatement. Monsieur...?"

Seul le vide lui répondit par un silence, l'homme avait disparu.

.

.

.

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son corps semblait être rattaché des poids qui pesaient lourds, la sensation disparut au bout de quelques instants, et il put se redresser. Il était à Ste-Mangouste, jugea t-il, en observant le lieu de son regard acier. Une forme attira son attention, Severus était avachi sur un fauteuil, profondément endormi à en juger le petit ronflement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Une seconde. Severus Rogue ronflait? Drago émit un sourire satisfait. Les souvenirs affluèrent peu à peu, et cela inquiéta Drago. Devait-il dire que Harry Potter l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine? Son orgueil lui clamait haut et fort que non, tandis qu'une voix murmurait quelque part que cela rassurerait ses amis, une autre intervint en lui conseillant de n'en parler qu'à Severus, et Drago était perdu. En même temps, il se voyait mal aller voir Granger et lui dire" je ne t'ai pas dit? Potter m'a sauvé de Greyback". Non, outrageusement ridicule, et Hermione s'inquiéterait trop, le souvenir de Potter rejaillirait encore un peu plus. Savoir que son ami était en plus dans la même ville que lui et qu'il n'allait pas les voir pour les rassurer n'était pas agréable, estima Drago. Alors à qui en parler? Parce que Drago ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, trop énorme. Le Serpentard avisa son parrain qui ronflait allègrement dans son coin. C'était la meilleure option qu'il avait. À moins que... Oui, possible. Mais quand même, en parler à Severus.

Sa tête se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il tâta précautionneusement le bandage qui enserrait son crâne, il se demanda distraitement combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Severus qui faillit tomber de son fauteuil, Drago retint un grand peine un fou rire et vit avec surprise, Hermione entrer dans la pièce, trempée de pluie, le visage affolé, et les cheveux en bataille. Elle fondit sur lui comme s'il était une proie, si bien que Drago eut un instant de panique et tout le loisir de se calmer dans les bras enserrés autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le plaisir de ces étreintes avec ses parents, étant rigides jusqu'aux ongles, seule sa mère montrait parfois quelques signes d'affection, une bise, une main sur son bras, tandis que Lucius restait en arrière. Drago savait qu'elle l'avait aimé au fond de lui. Hermione finit par le lâcher sous le regard moqueur de Rogue, il était à présent quasiment aussi trempé qu'elle, et maugréant, il attrapa sa baguette et se sécha ainsi que Hermione.

"Ah... Le caractère fougueux des Gryffondors...", laissa échapper rêveusement Severus.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne l'avait visiblement pas vu. Elle lui lança un regard noir en retour.

"Et l'humour pince-sans-rire de notre bien aimé directeur de maison, lâcha t-elle. Ne l'oublions pas."

Son parrain prit une teinte rouge vif, énervé, sur le point de répliquer mais la sorcière ne soucia pas de lui.

"Comment vas-tu, Drago?, demanda t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un autre fauteuil.

-Eh bien, j'ai mal au crâne, et j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis que je me suis écroulé comme un ivrogne sur le trottoir.

-Un homme t'a sauvé la vie contre Greyback probablement, t'a amené chez moi, et s'est enfui, résuma Rogue.

-J'ai toujours aimé la précision de tes résumés, commenta Drago en soupirant. Et toi, tu m'a ramené ici?

-Non, on a dansé la salsa, et on a bu de la vodka, comment, tu ne te rappelle pas? Mon pauvre Drago, je crains que ce coup au crâne t'ai enlevé quelques neurones, dommage, t'en avais plus beaucoup, fit Severus sur un ton mélodramatique. Évidemment que je t'ai ramené ici, triple buse."

Hermione pouffa de rire tandis que Drago foudroyait du regard son parrain qui fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Et je pourrais sortir quand?, grommela le Serpentard.

-D'ici ce soir.

-Parfait!, se réjouit Drago. Comment est-tu au courant, au fait?, dit-il en questionnant du regard Hermione.

-Un médicomage a laissé entendre qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de Loup-garou, la rumeur a continué son petit chemin, je suis allé voir chez toi si tu étais là, sachant que tu passais ton dimanche chez toi, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je suis allée à l'hôpital et on m'a dit où tu étais. Tu n'imagine pas mon état de panique.

-Si", affirma Drago, sentant ses côtes douloureuses.

La sorcière eut le bon goût de rougir sous le ricanement de Rogue.

"Je vous ai confondu un instant avec Molly Weasley, Miss Granger.

-Oh vous, ça va, râla Hermione. Je préfère être démonstrative plutôt que froide et rigide."

Drago attendit la réponse de son parrain mais celui-ci se tut.

"Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rajouta précipitamment Hermione, catastrophée.

-Si, et vous avez eu raison, je ne suis plus votre professeur, Granger, souffla Rogue. Dites ce que vous pensez. Drago, je vais faire un tour, trop de bons sentiments dans cette pièce", ajouta t-il en disparaissant dans un tournoiement de sa robe noire.

Drago esquissa un sourire, Hermione regardait d'un air maussade la porte.

"La porte ne te fera rien, Hermione, plaisanta t-il.

-Ah non, ne commence pas toi, j'ai eu assez de cynisme pour la journée."

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer un médicomage.

"Mr Rogue m'a indiqué que vous étiez réveillé", fit-il avec un sourire.

Il l'examina rapidement.

"Vous pourrez sortir ce soir, cependant, vous avez eu une commotion cérébrale, sans gravité, je vous rassure, je vous prescris une semaine de repos, vous avez une mine épouvantable, on a déjà envoyé un arrêt maladie à votre travail.

-Merci."

L'homme sortit juste après.

"Malgré tout ce qu'on a dit, tu es sorti, lui reprocha Hermione. Tu imagine ce qui se serait passé si l'homme n'avait pas été là?

-Je serais mort, répondit Drago sur un ton de récitation. Écoute, ça m'est légèrement sorti de la tête.

-_Légèrement_ ?

-Eh, t'es pas ma mère!, riposta Drago sur un ton indigné. Je me passerais bien de tes sermons!

-J'espère que Rogue le fera pour moi, alors, fit Hermione, furieuse. Tu as failli mourir!

-Je le sais, merci!"

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant stoppa la dispute, et les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ron et Blaise qui étaient entrés se figèrent aussitôt.

"Eh bien, quelle ambiance, lâcha Blaise. Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'engueulait parce tu as oublié la menace qui pèse sur nous?

-Oui, ça me tout à fait possible, approuva Ron en hochant de la tête. C'est le genre d'Hermione, ça. Sérieusement, tu rivalise avec ma mère quand tu te dispute. On vous entendait du bout du couloir.

-Et même peut-être de l'escalier", grimaça Blaise.

Drago éclata de rire devant Hermione qui avait rougi à l'allusion de la mère de Ron. Les deux amis suivirent rapidement ainsi que Hermione, finalement. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Drago résumant la situation, et ils furent rassurés sur son état. Hermione et les garçons finirent par partir. Rogue les remplaça rapidement.

"C'est ça, tes amis?, grogna l'homme.

-Oui, c'est mes amis", répondit Drago en souriant.

Des vrais, des purs.

"Tu es resté attendre qu'ils partent?", s'étonna Drago.

Severus prit en flagrant délit d'affection, balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible et s'assit. Il fixa Drago de son regard inquisiteur.

"Ils tiennent à toi, ça se voit. Tu as de la chance de les avoir.

-J'ai eu aussi de la chance que tu sois là, sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me détourner de l'avenir que Père m'avait imposé."

Rogue ne répondit pas mais une lueur de gratitude luisait dans son regard. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Au fait, tu ronfles, et pas qu'un peu.

-Toi aussi", répliqua Severus.

L'assurance de Drago se dégonfla comme un ballon.

"Zut, je pensais que je tenais un scoop.

-Eh bien non."

Son parrain l'observa pensivement, son regard coula vers le bandage et revint vers ses yeux.

"J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit.

-Et ton impression est bonne, soupira le Serpentard. L'homme qui m'a sauvé, c'est..."

Et voilà, il y était.

"Harry Potter."

Son parrain émit un son étouffé au nom.

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?, maugréa Rogue.

-Je pense qu'il m'ait choisi en particulier, il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi."

Ils se turent, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Donc, il est vivant, réfléchit Severus.

-Quel sens de déduction! Vraiment!, fit Drago en faisant mine d'applaudir.

- Tais-toi, ça vaudra mieux pour ta santé.

-Serait-ce une menace?, rebondit Drago sur un ton faussement effrayé.

-J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il était lâche, lâcha Rogue au lieu de répondre. Comme son père. Finalement, je crois qu'il se démarque beaucoup de ses parents.

-Il n'a pas été élevé par eux, remarqua Drago.

-Oui, déjà, il y a ça, mais aussi la prophétie.

-La fameuse prophétie, grinça Drago.

-Tu ne la connais pas? Tu as vécu un an avec lui pourtant.

-Nous n'étions pas amis, corrigea le Serpentard. Disons que nous nous évitions le plus possible, malgré le voyage. C'est mieux passé avec Blaise, je crois. Quand on était ensemble, on échangeait le strict minimum de paroles.

-Cinq adolescents plongés en pleine guerre avec pour mission de retrouver des Horcruxes... L'Ordre a été fou de vous laisser partir.

-Tu dis ça mais ça t'a plut de diriger Poudlard.

-Oh oui, ricana Severus.

-Bref, on en a déjà parlé. Alors la prophétie?

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

-Tu-Sais-Qui a désigné Potter comme son égal?, fit Drago, abasourdi, après un silence.

-Oui.

-C'était quoi son pouvoir.

-L'Amour."

Drago ne fit pas de commentaires là-dessus, un peu sonné par les révélations de son parrain.

"Qui a fait cette prophétie?

-Trelawney."

La prof de Divination?

"Et c'est grâce à ça, qu'elle a été engagée comme professeur.

-Wahou, je vais de surprises en surprises, formula Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ai disparu, ce que j'avais pris pour de la lâcheté, était du désespoir, enfin, je crois. N'importe qui aurait craqué."

.

.

.

Harry saisit sa canne et la fit tournoyer dans ses mains, la regardant pensivement puis leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, un fin sourire sur le visage.

"Très bien, filez-moi une cinquantaine de sachets d'Herbe Galloise, une dizaine de Jarwell, et une vingtaine également de Siffleuse. Je vous paie en liquide bien entendu."

L'homme le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait.

"Très bien, Monsieur Raven, fit-il sur un ton bourru. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

-Avec vous aussi."

Après avoir échangé ces courbettes, Kirken se leva et disparut dans une autre pièce. Harry fouilla dans une poche de son manteau et en sortit un porte-feuille muni de griffes acérées, qui se rétractèrent quand le Gryffondor plongea sa main dedans, retirant une bourse remplie de Gallions. Kirken revint, portant une valise ressemblant à une mallette. Harry se leva prestement, sa canne à la main, et la bourse dans l'autre. L'homme lui tendit la mallette en échange de la bourse qu'il dévorait déjà du regard. Harry vérifia le contenu tandis que son interlocuteur ouvrait la bourse.

"Merci bien, Monsieur Raven, prononça respectueusement Kirken. J'espère que vos affaires continueront à prospérer avec la même efficacité.

-J'espère également, mon vieux Kirken, passez le bonjour à votre famille, répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oh, je n'y manquerais pas, Monsieur", ricana Kirken.

Harry salua l'homme et sortit discrètement de la pièce, il parcourut le couloir miteux de l'immeuble, toujours boitant de la jambe gauche, et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui l'amena au rez-de-chaussée. Le Gryffondor transplana aussitôt après, se réceptionnant maladroitement sur le sol inégal, la mallette toujours dans sa main. Il entra dans un immeuble à l'aspect austère et un peu vieillot, la couverture parfaite et idéale pour quelqu'un comme lui, salua la concierge qui nettoyait consciencieusement la rampe de l'escalier, Harry était certain de l'avoir vu faire la même chose le matin en partant. La concierge répondit avec joie au salut puis retourna à sa tâche, frottant avec entrain le bois qui allait finir par être usé. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, attendit quelques instants, le regard distraitement posé sur un tableau assez moche, et monta dans l'engin qui le déposa devant sa porte. Il entra, jeta ses clés sur une petite table et s'écroula sur son fauteuil, massant sa jambe douloureuse. Il eut une pensée pour Malefoy, et la chassa aussitôt, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il entreprit ensuite de se dévêtir de son manteau lourd, et de ranger la précieuse drogue dans un coffret à l'abri des regards. Préoccupé, il jeta un coup d'oeil à une blessure qui s'étalait sur son épaule, une blessure en forme de morsure... Elle était encore douloureuse et une peur s'insinua dans son esprit. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux machinalement, ils retrouvaient leur apparence normale ainsi que son visage. Son visage de couverture était celui d'un homme de plus de trente ans, le visage mince et fin, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés(la métamorphose ne pouvait rien dans son "cas désespéré" comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron alors qu'ils étudiaient la métamorphose humaine en sixième année), des yeux gris perçants. Il avait l'air d'un homme ordinaire, des vêtements simples, et une canne à la main. Il n'attirait pas l'attention mais un sortilège de Glamour lui permettait de gagner la sympathie des hommes avec qui il travaillait. Pour les autres gens, il était brocanteur, dénichant des meubles magiques rares, pour ses associés et clients, il était Passeur.

.

.

.

Drago hésitait encore alors qu'il était devant la porte de Lupin. Il se tenait là, tremblant de nervosité. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais été tendre envers lui quand il avait été professeur à Poudlard, parce qu'il était un idiot, et n'avait jamais parlé vraiment à cet homme qui peut-être l'intimidait. Il avait toujours l'air triste et épuisé malgré le sourire qu'il affichait souvent, et n'avait été que réellement heureux dans les bras de sa femme. Nymphadora Tonks, dit Tonks, parce qu'elle détestait son prénom, et cousine par sa mère, décédée dans la bataille de Poudlard. Depuis, Drago ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu. Il avait été là au procès de Rogue, se souvint-il, et au mariage entre Ron et Hermione.

Mû par une étrange énergie, il avait envie de retrouver Potter, il avait une dette envers lui, et il voulait surtout savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Lupin était certainement le mieux placé pour ça, Hagrid ayant disparu avec sa dulcinée dans les montagnes, il ne savait où. Et raviver le souvenir de Potter aux autres serait trop douloureux, ce serait sûrement le cas avec Lupin, mais il préférait de loin affronter le regard ambré de l'homme que les yeux tristes d'Hermione. Il avait un enfant, se remémora difficilement Drago, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Terry... Non, Teddy. Un enfant aux cheveux d'un bleu presque turquoise. Il se rendit compte qu'il était planté devant la porte de Lupin depuis un certain moment, et que les gens le regardaient avec un air curieux. Il frappa à la porte doucement, et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des pas. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Remus Lupin, qui le regardait, partagé entre l'amusement et la curiosité.

"Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider, s'amusa l'homme. Voyons, ça fait vingt minutes que tu es là, je t'observais par la fenêtre.

-J'avais quelques doutes quand au bien de mon geste, avoua Drago, soulagé que Lupin ne lui soit pas hostile dès le début.

-J'avais compris, eh bien, entre donc", proposa Lupin avec un léger sourire.

Lupin avait encore gagné des cheveux gris, constata t-il. Sans compter les cernes. Il avait l'air bien plus vieux que son âge. Drago entra dans la maison, presque timidement. L'endroit était plutôt propre, mais on voyait que Lupin n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens, des lambeaux de papier peint pendaient tristement au mur, laissant apercevoir le mur à nu. C'était décoré simplement, et avec goût, tout de même. Lupin le conduisit dans une pièce qui lui servait sûrement de bureau, l'homme avait un goût prononcé pour les livres puisqu'une énorme bibliothèque s'étalait sur les murs, remplie de livres et de parchemins.

"J'ai travaillé un temps chez un libraire, chaque fin de semaine, on pouvait emporter un livre de son choix, expliqua Lupin devant l'air admiratif de Drago qui regardait les livres à la reliure tantôt dorée, tantôt argentée, noire, et plusieurs couleurs encore. Puis, j'ai hérité un peu de Sirius et de James.

-Sirius... Comme Sirius Black?, questionna le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés. C'est un oncle éloigné.

-Oui, acquiesça Lupin en hochant de la tête.

-On m'a juste expliqué qu'il était en fait innocent, parce que c'était Queu... Pettigrow qui a trahi les Potter.

-C'est cela", approuva l'homme, plus sombrement.

Un hurlement strident interrompit le silence gêné, Drago sursauta, et vit une forme floue teintée de bleu pareille à un bolide, foncer vers Lupin. Il faillit lui dire ne pas rester planté là avant de voir que c'était son fils.

"J'ai réussi à changer mon nez de forme!, s'exclama le gamin, sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait un invité.

-Magnifique!", applaudit Lupin, un sourire lumineux s'étendant sur son visage.

Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux bleus de son fils qui sautillait un peu partout avant de voir Drago, le garçon stoppa net tout mouvement, et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

"C'est qui?

-Drago Malefoy, un... Ami.

-Alors c'est mon ami, déclara Teddy autoritairement. Il est à moi.

-On ne possède pas les gens, corrigea Lupin. Et ce sera ton ami, s'il le veut."

L'enfant prit une moue boudeuse, très vite remplacée par une expression de joie.

"Tu v'nir? Voir mes dessins!

-Euh..., hésita Drago avant d'appeler Lupin au secours, du regard.

-Plus tard, Teddy, soupira Lupin. Va jouer un peu avec Patmol."

Devant l'air interloqué de Drago, Lupin expliqua.

"C'est son chien en peluche. C'était le surnom de Sirius, ajouta t-il après que Teddy fut parti à nouveau en courant. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Un chocolat chaud?

-Euh, oui, volontiers, Professeur. Merci.

-Je ne suis plus ton professeur, souffla Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel, et tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyer. Assieds-toi sur l'un des fauteuil, hésite pas à enlever les livres", ajouta t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Drago souleva une petite pile de livres, posa son manteau sur l'accoudoir et s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Il était encore un peu fatigué, un bandage enserrait toujours sa tête et Lupin devait se poser nombre de questions sur sa blessure. Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, encore un peu mal à l'aise, il détailla les livres, la plupart traitaient de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Métamorphose, Sortilèges et autres matières enseignées à Poudlard. Drago vit qu'ils partageaient le même goût pour les Runes, il trouva quelques titres de romans moldus, des classiques, et quelques pièces de théâtre de Shakespeare, et même de Molière, dont quelques uns en français, constata le Serpentard avec surprise. Lupin revint peu après, deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau avec quelques gâteaux.

"Merci, Pro... Remus."

Drago se tendit légèrement, alors que Lupin le scrutait, le même genre de regard qu'avait Severus parfois. Ils dégustèrent les gâteaux pendant quelques instants, dehors, la pluie recommençait à tomber, assombrissant la pièce. Lupin se leva et alluma une lampe qui installa une atmosphère douce dans le bureau.

"J'aime bien la pluie, fit finalement Lupin. C'est apaisant.

-Je dirais que ça dépend si on est en dessous, ou bien au chaud, à l'intérieur", lâcha Drago qui regardait la pluie d'un air maussade.

Lupin pouffa de rire, ce qui allégea un peu la gêne qu'il y avait entre tout les deux.

"Vous... Tu m'étonnes beaucoup quand même, prononça doucement Drago alors que Lupin le regardait avec intérêt. Je ne t'ai pas franchement beaucoup facilité la vie à Poudlard, on s'est à peine parlé après, et tu es là, à m'accueillir comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu as une façade que tu maintiens à grand peine, trop occupé à maintenir l'ensemble, tu ne vois pas les fissures qui se forment. Tu es quelqu'un de profond, ton éducation aristocratique t'oblige à jouer les grands ducs, mais je sais que tu peux être tellement différent quand tu le veux. La preuve, tu viens me voir, oh, tu as quelque chose en tête, je sais, ça a sûrement un rapport avec ton bandage. Il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, tu m'aurais ignoré. Je suis content que tu t'es détourné du joug de Voldemort. Pour moi, ça démontre de la volonté, étant donné ton éducation. Et en plus, tu ne mets plus de gel dans tes cheveux, je dois bien avouer que ça te donne un air moins hautain."

Il avait visé juste en quelques phrases, nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Honteux, il fit semblant d'avoir une poussière dans l'oeil afin de les faire disparaître du regard ambré.

"Merci.

-Pas de problème.

-Tu aurais pu faire psychomage, nota Drago, toujours envahi par ses émotions.

-J'aurais pu, fit pensivement Remus.

-Gouvernement de merde, grogna Drago.

-C'est agréable à entendre, répondit doucement le plus vieux. Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Toi aussi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose de meilleur.

-Tu as un boulot en ce moment?, questionna Drago.

-Je fais quelques gardes de nuit, par ci, par là, éluda vaguement Lupin d'un geste de la main. Bien arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, on ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Le changement de sujet surpris Drago.

"J'ai été attaqué par Greyback", annonça t-il.

Les mains de Lupin se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Une peur passa furtivement dans ses yeux, et il se frotta son épaule droite, nerveusement. Drago lui laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

"C'est lui qui vous a mordu, en déduisit Drago.

-Oui, souffla Remus. Et ensuite?

-Harry Potter m'a sauvé", révéla Drago, les yeux rivés sur son ancien professeur, attendant la réaction.

Qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Lupin lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait, elle s'écrasa dans la moquette, Drago nettoya l'incident tandis que Remus le fixait, abasourdi.

"H... Harry?"

Drago hocha de la tête, gêné. Lupin tremblait comme une feuille, plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage, angoisse, peur, soulagement, tristesse, curiosité... Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ce qui lui donnait un teint blafard.

"Que... ?

-Je ne sais pas, coupa le Serpentard. C'est pour ça que je viens ici, afin de le connaître un peu plus, et savoir si vous pouviez m'aider.

-Je... Bien sûr."

Le jeune homme lui résuma la situation, Lupin avait repris un peu de couleurs et semblait pris par l'excitation de retrouver Potter.

"Comment était-il?

-Il n'avait pas l'air bien, pâle, barbe de plusieurs jours, cernes, yeux un peu erratiques, une cicatrice en plus sur son visage, cheveux ébouriffés et sales, pas en bonne forme, quoi", répondit Drago.

Lupin médita ces paroles, un air inquiet sur le visage. Drago ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient la nature des liens entre Potter et lui, il savait juste que Harry était le parrain de son fils. Remus était le dernier des Maraudeurs, remarqua t-il. Le dernier qui pouvait faire figure d'une sorte de père, ou plutôt d'un oncle.

"Je ne vois pas comment le retrouver, déclara t-il finalement. Il va falloir s'organiser un peu.

-Papa!", hurla une voix.

Teddy entra dans la pièce, expression contrariée, ses cheveux viraient un tantinet sur le violet, nota Drago.

"J'ai faim, on peut manger?

-Tu as oublié quelque chose..., le réprimanda Remus.

-S'il te plaîîît..., ajouta le garçon, sur un ton suppliant.

-Très bien. Drago, tu reste manger, décréta Lupin. On va faire simple: pâtes."

Hébété, Drago se laissa tirer par la manche, et se fit guider jusqu'à la cuisine par un garçon bien excité.

.

.

.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Les choses se mettent en place doucement, quelques aperçus de la vie d'Harry Potter pour titiller votre curiosité. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'est à peu près cohérent dans l'ensemble, que ce n'était pas trop sombre, et trop mal écrit.**

**À bientôt les amis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L'auteur de fanfiction est une espèce qui se nourrit de reviews, pensez-y!**


	3. Chapitre trois: là où on se souvient

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: ****Euh, bonjour, bonsoir. *regard haineux de la part des lecteurs* Désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot *classique*, pas d'inspiration*oui je donne pas dans l'originalité*, et divers ennuis personnels qui ne vous intéressent pas. J'ai l'impression que le rythme de parution sera un peu chaotique, désolée. Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, pour ma part, je le trouve peut-être un peu brouillon. Mais bon.**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

.

.

**Chapitre trois: là où on se souvient**

.

.

.

_Le corps de Drago fut projeté contre un mur, son dos émit un craquement douteux, et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Rogue avait également subi le même sort, et était figé, le teint pâle, et Blaise n'en menait pas large non plus. Sa blessure à la tempe s'était rouverte, et il plaquait sa main dessus, tentant de retenir le fluide vital qui s'en échappait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Des cris déchirants s'élevaient dans la maison. Drago se redressa légèrement, réprimant un gémissement de douleur, hagard, il releva la tête, et lâcha d'un ton mi-fatigué, mi-sarcastique:_

_"Tes sorts sont toujours aussi puissants, Potter?"_

_Il distingua la silhouette maigre du Survivant, suivie de celle de ses deux amis s'avancer vers eux, baguettes tendues. Drago leva les mains après avoir jeté sa baguette au sol, ses deux amis l'imitant également._

_"Comment osez-vous?, tonna Potter. Après ce que vous avez fait?"_

_Drago dut admettre que Potter pouvait être persuasif quand il s'y mettait. Il semblait aussi fatigué qu'eux mais Drago percevait de la détermination dans sa voix. Il avait mauvaise mine ainsi que ses deux amis. Les hurlements perdaient peu à peu d'intensité plus loin._

_"Nous avons changé de camp, enfin non, nous le choisissons, répondit-il._

_-Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, marmonna Weasley. Il a du se cogner la tête cet idiot."_

_La baguette de Potter émit une lueur dangereuse, et Drago frémit._

_"Laissez-nous nous expliquer, argua t-il. Plus calmement en tout cas, vous pouvez prendre nos baguettes."_

_Potter réfléchit quelques secondes et parut se décider, d'un geste de la main, il ramena les trois baguettes dans sa main, et de l'autre, menaça les trois sorciers de sa propre baguette._

_"Levez-vous, au moindre geste suspect, je n'hésiterais pas, je vous tuerais, susurra t-il sur un ton qui égalait presque Severus dans ses pires journées._

_-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?, protesta Weasley, la seule chose qu'ils veulent est te tuer, ou au moins te ramener à leur maître."_

_Il avait appuyé le dernier mot avec mépris, regardant Severus haineusement. Potter se pencha sur Weasley calmement et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, le regard de son ami s'éclaira et il hocha de la tête. Granger regardait Rogue et Drago alternativement, hésitante, puis leur fit signe de se lever. Ils ne se firent pas prier, et Drago aida Blaise à se lever. Les trois Gryffondors étaient étrangement en habits de fêtes, ce qui paraissait étrange dans cette maison à l'aspect lugubre. Ils les amenèrent dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine et les firent asseoir sur des chaises, les ligotant aux mains. Potter s'assit également, le teint livide, et des cernes sous les yeux. Il dévisagea Severus avec curiosité et méfiance, sereinement, les bras croisés. Le maître des Potions releva la tête et parut étonné._

_"Vous êtes seuls?", fit-il, un sourcil haussé, parlant pour la première fois._

_Drago se détendit légèrement, son parrain avait pris le relais. Weasley sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais Granger apposa sa main sur son épaule, il referma la bouche non sans contrariété et se tourna vers son ami, attendant la suite._

_"Oui, répondit Potter avec un soupir. Nous étions au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Nous avons pu nous échapper, nous avons eu quelques soucis en ville, et nous sommes réfugiés ici. Aucun adulte n'est avec nous, ils sont restés là-bas."_

_Severus hocha de la tête, paraissant réfléchir rapidement._

_"Ils devaient vous attaquer plus tard, mais notre fuite les a sûrement précipité. Il est étonnant que personne ne vous ai accompagné, vu votre talent naturel pour vous attirer des ennuis."_

_Potter pinça ses lèvres et un éclair de fureur passa furtivement sur son visage._

_"Si vous aviez pris plus de temps à m'aider qu'à vous évertuer à me mettre des retenues, ou à m'enlever des points, vous verriez que je vaux plus que vous ne le pensiez," cingla t-il._

_Mais une hésitation se lisait clairement sur le visage de Potter._

_"Vous doutez de vous, constata Severus avec évidence. Et on se demande pourquoi j'ai du mal à croire en vous..._

_-Je..._

_-Si vous-même, vous ne pensez pas que vous ne valez pas un clou."_

_Drago fronça les sourcils, à quoi Severus jouait-il?_

_"Vous ne me connaissez pas, répliqua furieusement Potter, les mains crispées sur ses bras. Vous ne voyez que mon père en moi! Un fantôme qui danse devant vos yeux et qui rit de vous. Je ne suis pas mon père!"_

_Potter avait marqué un point car l'assurance de Severus faiblit une seconde._

_"Et maintenant, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Que s'est-il passé? Vous n'étiez censé qu'apparaître dans une semaine."_

_L'étonnement se lut dans les yeux de Granger et de Weasley._

_"Harry?, demanda Granger._

_-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit de mes entretiens avec Dumbledore. Il m'avait laissé une lettre à n'ouvrir qu'en cas de problème, expliqua Potter d'un air désolé. Je voulais vous en parler cette semaine puisqu'il n'était censé venir que dans une semaine. Enfin, sans Malefoy et Zabini. Mais puisqu'on y est, autant tout expliquer._

_-Dumbledore était mourant, enchaîna Severus. À cause de sa blessure à la main. Il savait qu'il reviendrait souffrant de leur expédition dans la grotte, et il craignait une attaque de Voldemort, puisque je n'avais pas réussi à soutirer des informations à Drago sur ses agissements. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta Severus avec un bref regard vers Drago qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il m'avait ordonné de le tuer lui-même, il ne voulait pas faire de Drago, un assassin. Je lui avais promis, ne sachant pas réellement ce que ça impliquait. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai compris et tenté de le dissuader, rien n'y fit. Je me retrouvé sur la tour, en face de lui. Et j'ai dû le faire, fit-il d'une voix éteinte. Or, je ne savais pas que Mr Potter était sous sa cape, j'aurais du m'en douter mais avec l'agitation, et avec Drago sous le bras, je suis parti. La suite, vous la connaissez. Quand nous sommes rentrés, Drago était en état de choc, Mr Zabini nous a rejoint par la suite. Peu à peu, je leur ai parlé, de ma position d'espion, de ce que j'ai du faire. Bref, j'ai pu convaincre Drago et Blaise que ce je faisais, est ce qui était le mieux à faire. Ils avaient commencé à douter de leurs actions, et j'ai fini le travail. Nous avons pu nous échapper aujourd'hui, et nous voilà."_

_Weasley et Granger étaient sous le choc des révélations mais Potter gardait contenance._

_"Votre patronus a quelle forme?, demanda t-il brusquement._

_-Une biche._

_-Le sort que je t'ai jeté dans les toilettes?, fit Potter à Drago._

_-Sectusempra._

_-Je vous fais confiance pour Zabini, par la suite. Je ne vous promets pas que je deviendrais ami avec vous. Vous êtes, et vous resterez celui qui m'a pourri mes cours de potions et d'occlumencie, et Drago celui qui m'a insulté pendant des années. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. J'ai un mage noir à liquider le plus rapidement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, je suis épuisé."_

_D'un geste, Potter libéra les trois sorciers et leur rendit leurs baguettes par un autre, disparaissant dans une autre pièce._

_._

_._

_._

Drago avait relaté ce souvenir à Remus quelques jours après leur rencontre, il s'était souvenu de la dispute qui avait eu lieu le lendemain, quand Remus les avait rejoint à la maison familiale de Black. Des voix qui s'étaient élevées peu après, du claquement de porte de Remus, et de la bosse qui s'était formée sur le crâne du Gryffondor. Potter avait gardé un air maussade toute la journée.

"Potter a gardé parole, nous ne sommes jamais devenus amis, et avec Severus encore moins, ajouta Drago, songeur.

-Alors pourquoi le cherche-tu?"

Drago haussa les épaules.

"J'ai une dette envers lui, et quand je vois l'attention que les gens lui portent, je me dis qu'il y a une raison, qu'autant de gens lui soient restés loyaux.

-Aurais-tu grandi?, ricana gentiment Remus.

-Grmph.

-Vous étiez pareils que Gryffondor et Serpentard eux-mêmes.

-Mais ils ont été amis avant, souleva Drago, prenant sa revanche.

-Oui, c'est vrai, abdiqua Remus. Mais vous pourriez le devenir maintenant, ça changerait tout."

Il eut un silence de la part du Serpentard.

"La haine m'a aveuglée, pour lui aussi, je pense. Je ne le connais pas finalement.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de tout dire, éluda Remus.

-En fait, on ne m'a rien raconté à propos de Black, Ron et Hermione se renferment, les autres ne savent pas quoi dire. On m'a toujours dit que c'était un sanguinaire meurtrier, qui avait quitté sa famille, et a trahi ses amis."

Remus soupira, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

"La famille de Sirius est aussi stricte que la tienne, voire pire. Sa mère ne l'a élevé que dans le but qu'il devienne l'Héritier, mais rapidement, ils ont vu que ce n'était pas le fils auquel ils s'attendaient, dès son plus jeune âge. Regulus est arrivé juste après, et l'a remplacé, Sirius était jaloux de lui, pas dans le sens où il lui a piqué sa place, ça, il s'en fichait. Mais parce qu'il recevait toute l'attention de ses parents, Sirius était... Invisible. À peine montré aux repas, ses compagnons étaient les elfes de maisons... Battu aussi. Poudlard a été sa revanche sur sa famille, premier Black placé à Gryffondor, ami avec James Potter au bout d'un certain temps de dispute entre eux. Nous les avons rejoint peu après, Peter et moi.

-Peter...?, interrompit Drago.

-Peter Pettigrow?

-Comme Queudver?

-Oui."

Le Serpentard en eut le souffle coupé.

"Bref, les années ont passées, ils ont découvert mon secret en deuxième année, sont devenus des Animagus pour moi, nos liens se sont bien évidemment renforcés, ça a été des belles années, mes meilleures années. En fin de cinquième année, aux vacances, Sirius s'est échappé de chez lui, devenant le paria des Black, ta mère a été la seule à lui adresser encore la parole, et un oncle à lui qui en a fait son héritier, puisque lui-même n'avait pas de fils. C'était l'exclu. Fin de Poudlard, Peter nous a trahi en s'alliant à Voldemort, Sirius débarque chez les Potter, découvrant la maison et Harry, a su ce qu'il s'était passé, a poursuivi Peter. Mais il était plus malin que nous le pensions, il a mis en place une explosion, s'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé en rat avant de disparaître. On connaissait toujours Sirius comme Gardien du secret, mais les Potter l'avait changé pour Peter, cible moins évidente. Erreur. Sirius a été accusé de trahison et de meurtre sans procès. Même moi, je pensais qu'il l'était, vu qu'on ne m'avait pas expliqué le changement de Gardien. Troisième année d'Harry, Sirius s'échappe sous sa forme Animagus, voyant Peter dans le journal.

-Comment ça?

-Peter est devenu le familier de Ron, expliqua Remus. Son père avait gagné au loto si tu te souviens, et Sirius a vu la photo dans le journal que Fudge avait ramené lors d'une visite.

-Ah oui, fit Drago en acquiesçant.

-Moi je suis devenu professeur, en partie pour protéger Harry de Sirius, croyant qu'il voulait le tuer. Fin de l'année, cabane hurlante, on retrouve Peter et Sirius, peu à peu tout s'explique, et rentre dans l'ordre. Nous allions livrer Peter mais c'était la pleine lune, inévitablement, je me transforme, et Peter s'échappe. Cinquième année, Ministère, Sirius meurt."

Drago ne demanda pas de détails, Lupin avait les mains qui tremblaient, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il paraissait plus vieux, et Drago regretta quelque peu d'avoir demandé des renseignements sur Black. Un long silence s'installa, et se glissa entre eux. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à tout ce que Lupin lui avait dit, Sirius devait faire figure parentale, et deux ans après, Potter l'avait perdu.

"Je suis désolé... D'avoir demandé des précisions, souffla Drago en se levant.

-Oh non, trop facile, avança Remus en posant sa main sur son bras. Me faire raconter tout ça, et t'enfuir comme un voleur."

Remus le regardait presque furieusement, et Drago déglutit péniblement. Lupin essuya ses larmes, et reprit contenance. Il leva son regard ambré vers Drago qui se figea sans le vouloir, l'homme avait un regard pénétrant et doux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, puis il se leva, faisant les cent pas.

"Très bien, nous devons retrouver quelqu'un dans Londres, il a sûrement changé de visage et d'identité, et ne tient certainement pas à ce qu'on le retrouve, la chose n'est pas aisée, tu en conviendras.

-Bien sûr, assura Drago.

-Le connaissant, il a du vouloir tenter d'infiltrer un réseau, reste à savoir lequel, pour espionner Greyback. Des idées?, fit Remus en s'arrêtant, le regard fiévreux et impatient.

-Celui des potions, drogue, ingrédients divers et douteux, articles de magie noires, animaux sont les cercles dans lesquels les anciens mangemorts évoluent, énuméra Drago. Drogue me semble possible au vu du nombre de clients. J'ai des contacts qui me permettront de savoir si quelqu'un est arrivé dans le milieu lors des cinq dernières années, également en potions.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir quels sont tes contacts."

Drago se moqua de lui en riant, Lupin haussa un sourcil.

"Juste des infiltrés de l'Ordre, pas de quoi avoir peur. Et toi, tu as des contacts?

-En potions avec celle que je prends à chaque pleine lune, maugréa Remus. Bien, combien de temps cela va t-il te prendre?

-Une ou deux journées. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça avant?

-Parce que nous n'avions pas de preuve que Harry était à Londres, fit Lupin avec flegme. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines alors, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, quelques impératifs administratifs avec le Ministère. Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est bon, ça nous laissera du temps."

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs, ça s'était accéléré d'un seul coup, il se sentait proche de le retrouver. En réalité, le jeune homme était curieux envers le Survivant, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à se détacher de son monde, de ses amis, de ces gens qui l'adulaient comme un Dieu. Il était complexe, et Drago n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, ça lui donnait un but à son existence, ça allait l'occuper. Ce que Drago n'avait pas dit aussi, c'est qu'il avait une seconde dette envers Potter.

.

.

.

_Le jeune homme se leva, résigné. Les jurys avaient rendu leur jugement, et à présent, la cour débattait de son sort. Son avocat lui avait dit se préparer, il lui avait paru pessimiste quant à son sort. Ils n'avaient même pas daigné lui fournir l'avocat de sa famille, juste un vulgaire cracmol. Ses menottes lui faisaient mal aux poignets et son corps était soumis à une sourde tension douloureuse. Soudain, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Surpris, Drago se retourna et vit avec stupeur Harry Potter s'avancer dans le couloir au milieu, royal, les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il était encore blessé, des égratignures récentes sur le visage mais dans son regard brillait une flamme déterminée. Il passa devant Drago, ne le regardant même pas. Potter s'arrêta devant le Juge, sa cape sombre flottant autour de lui, une aura de puissance se dégageant de lui._

_"Excusez-moi votre honneur, il semble que l'heure ai été avancée, je n'ai pas été prévenu à cause d'un employé incompétent.'_

_Son regard se dirigeait vers un homme qui venait d'entrer en courant, trapu, à grosses lunettes et suant à grosses gouttes, Drago ricana intérieurement. L'homme sembla se rapetisser encore plus. Puis le Serpentard porta son attention vers le Survivant. Le Juge parut mécontent et accorda la parole à Potter. Qui démonta toutes les accusations, même celles justifiées. Tout le complot visant à envoyer Drago en prison s'écroula en un tas de poussière. Son avocat était ébahi à côté de lui, le jury passionné, et le Juge intéressé. Les accusateurs qui quelques minutes plus tôt se réjouissaient, étaient effondrés. Le public ne disait mot, et à part Potter, on n'entendait personne. À la fin, les jurys se remirent à délibérer._

_Potter attendait patiemment dans un coin, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Drago. Arrogance ou peur? Drago hésitait fortement. Une longue demi-heure passa, la foule devenant impatiente, et Drago de plus en plus nerveux. Il trépignait sur place, se rongeant les ongles, et maudissant cette administration. Enfin, ils se turent et regardaient à présent Drago et Potter. Le Serpentard était prêt à les étriper sur place pour l'attente. Le Juge tapa avec son marteau._

_"Bien, la Cour a délibéré..."_

_Silence, le souffle de Drago se suspendit._

_"Mr Drago Malefoy a été déclaré coupable pour avoir adhéré au groupe Mangemorts, non coupable de la tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, non coupable pour crimes contre l'humanité. Il est par conséquent condamné à trois mois de sursis à Azkaban, et de six mois de mise à l'épreuve. La séance est close."_

_La tension redescendit d'un coup, et Drago sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui, il se retint de s'écrouler comme une mauviette sur le sol, et regarda Potter. Le jeune homme se leva de son siège après un bref sourire envers le jury, et croisa le regard de Drago. Une lueur de tristesse brilla un instant et il sortit le plus rapidement de la salle, évitant la foule. Drago savait qu'il avait évité Azkaban grâce au Gryffondor, et par conséquent, il avait une dette envers lui._

_._

_._

_._

"Hé, Drago, tu m'écoutes?"

Le-dit Drago sursauta, et se reprit.

"Excuse-moi, Hermione. J'étais dans...

-Tes pensées", compléta son amie, l'air soucieux.

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête, et offrit un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient au moins une fois par semaine ensemble, pour garder le contact, et surtout un oeil sur lui. Drago avait repris le travail à regret, sa blessure n'étant plus qu'un souvenir douloureux.

"Comment avancent tes projets? fit-il en détournant la conversation.

-Durement, le Ministère est très...

-Hermétique?

-On peut dire ça, soupira Hermione. Dommage que Kingsley ai perdu aux élections, Mulbridge est exécrable et incompétent.

-Moins que Fudge, estima Drago.

-Certes, mais il bloque tout.

-Je sais, sinon, je serais à Ste-Mangouste en train d'exercer, souleva Drago, fataliste. Et tes lois seraient passées. Tu es sûrement trop brillante pour eux."

Hermione se mit à rougir devant l'air excédé de Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu le sais! Même Rogue est d'accord sur ce point, c'est dire. À mon avis, tu ferais trop d'ombre pour eux. Il faudrait virer Mulbridge, et te mettre à sa place.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, protesta Hermione. Trop de boulot, j'ai envie d'une famille. Par contre, Mrs Bones, me semble indiquée pour ce poste, Kingsley était écarté à présent.

-Possible, en effet, songea Drago avec un demi-sourire. Eh bien voilà, débrouille-toi pour qu'elle soit à ce poste!

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir!

-Bien sûr que si, opposa Drago en se levant. Bien, tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Avec qui?

-Un ami de Serpentard, je dois lui demander des renseignements pour un client, j'ai posé un congé.

-Oh, bonne après-midi alors."

Drago s'éloigna tranquillement de la brasserie, cet après-midi allait être bonne, oh oui.

.

.

.

Harry se tira péniblement de son sommeil, la tête bourdonnante, son cerveau lui paraissant avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes en furie. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'accommodant de la lumière du jour et se redressa lentement. Il s'était écroulé tout habillé sur son lit. Harry bailla de façon élégante et se sortit de son lit, réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Il enleva ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, vêtements de rechange à la main. Il inspecta sa blessure, elle était gonflée et rouge. Il fouilla dans son placard, et la soigna du mieux qu'il put après s'être lavé. Ses bras lui faisaient également un peu mal, il avait à nouveau craqué deux jours plus tôt, une pointe de culpabilité remonta, il la chassa rapidement. Le Gryffondor sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre mais remit son problème à plus tard, il avait des rendez-vous aujourd'hui, dont un client qui lui semblait prometteur et riche, vu le papier qu'il avait utilisé pour prendre rendez-vous. Il s'habilla soigneusement, il avait investi une partie de son héritage pour monter son commerce, et comptait bien le rentabiliser, certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur métier qu'il y avait au monde, mais c'était efficace et utile dans sa lutte après guerre.

Son esprit était encore dans le brouillard, il avisa un sachet qui traînait sur la table basse, prit quelques poignées et se fit un joint. Sa tête lui parut moins bourdonnante, et ses pensées plus claires, ses douleurs disparurent légèrement. Harry consommait peu de drogues, mais de temps en temps, il ne refusait pas, ça évacuait tous ses soucis en peu de temps. Il tira une dernière bouffée et se mit en route après avoir avalé une tasse de café réchauffée en un coup de baguette. Il sortit de l'immeuble, boitillant à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres, se préparant pour sa longue journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, sous une autre fausse identité. Le client lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un des salons privés du bar. Il s'approcha de Tom, sa canne en main. Les effets de la drogue s'étaient dissipés à son mécontentement, et il se sentait fatigué, complètement courbaturé.

"Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec... Monsieur Foxhill, dans un des salons privés.

-Oh oui, il est déjà là, il vous attend, Monsieur?

-Pressel. Merci pour votre aide."

Tom le conduisit dans un couloir adjacent au comptoir, et le fit entrer dans le salon. Il était peu luxueux mais confortable, quelqu'un était assis dans l'ombre, sur un fauteuil. Le soleil éclairait doucement la pièce. Harry appuya sa canne sur le sol, mallette en main, et afficha un sourire.

"Monsieur Foxhill? Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi."

La voix ne lui était pas étrangère, il fronça les sourcils. L'homme s'avança, et Harry lâcha sa mallette.

"Malefoy?"

.

.

.

"En chair et en os! Merci, tu viens de me rassurer sur ton identité."

Drago ferma la porte à clé avec sa baguette, et regarda Potter, qui paraissait figé. Il remarqua qu'il avait une canne à la main.

"Tu m'as piégé?

-Tss, Potter, pas de bonjour, comment vas-tu...? Tu as perdu les bonnes manières?

-Laisse-moi sortir!

-Oh non, il m'a fallu près d'une semaine pour te retrouver. Assied-toi, nous en avons pour un moment."

À sa grande surprise, Potter obéit et s'assit dans un fauteuil, enlevant son déguisement.

"Que veux-tu, Malefoy?

-La vérité."

Potter sembla intrigué, le Serpentard observa qu'il avait l'air mal en point.

"La vérité?"

Il prit son temps pour hocher de la tête.

"Et aussi, parce que j'ai deux dettes envers toi."

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

"Mais bien sûr, depuis quand Drago Malefoy honore t-il ses dettes?

-Depuis la guerre, répliqua Drago, sur un ton froid.

-Voyez-vous ça, se moqua Potter, cynique. Aurais-tu changé?

-Oui, même Ron et Hermione peuvent en témoigner."

Potter fut troublé.

"Comment ça?

-Nous sommes devenus amis, fit lentement Drago.

-Impossible!

-... N'est pas Malefoy. Allons Potter, ça t'étonne?

-Plutôt oui.

-Nous y voilà. Pourquoi te cache-tu, Harry? Pourquoi fuis-tu tes amis?"

Potter allait ouvrir la bouche quand un coup de feu retentit, les deux hommes sursautèrent.

"C'est quoi, ça?, souffla Drago, sur le qui-vive.

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas au courant de tout, Malefoy", répondit hargneusement Potter.

Un autre coup de feu perturba la conversation.

"Des armes à feu?, murmura Potter qui se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre.

-Non mais ça va pas, t'es suicidaire ou quoi?

-Tu as peur pour moi, Malefoy?, fit le Gryffondor, narquois.

-Bien sûr que non!"

Une balle traversa la fenêtre, se plantant dans le fauteuil où Potter était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, il pâlit légèrement, la main crispée sur sa canne. Un rayon rouge toucha presque Drago qui se jeta à terre de justesse, Potter invoqua un bouclier qui le protégeait, et n'eut pas le temps d'en invoquer un autre pour lui-même. Il s'écroula sur le sol avec un gémissement, il s'était pris une balle dans le corps.

"Des balles-chercheuses!", jura Drago.

Il fallait sortir, et vite. Il se jeta près de Potter, et l'attrapa par l'épaule, le Gryffondor gémit de douleur, les traits crispés mais les yeux bien ouverts. Au moins, il n'était pas inconscient. Il fallait également éviter les éclats de verre sur le sol. Il se leva et empoigna Potter, déverrouillant la porte. C'était plus Potter qui était visé, il attrapa sa mallette et le força à le suivre dans le couloir. le Gryffondor peinait à marcher, du sang tâchant sa chemise, et boitant plus fortement. Une balle siffla et se ficha dans la cuisse de Potter qui hurla de douleur, il avait eu heureusement, le bon réflexe de reprendre sa fausse identité. Dès qu'ils furent dans la petite cour, Drago transplana avec le Gryffondor au bord de l'inconscience, et un Tom complètement paniqué.

Ils réapparurent dans le quartier de Severus, c'était trop risqué d'aller chez lui. Haletant, il resta un moment sur le sol. Il se pencha sur Potter qui avait les yeux vitreux et grognait de douleur. Il les mena péniblement jusqu'à chez Rogue le plus discrètement possible, par chance, il faisait déjà nuit, et le quartier de Severus était plutôt désert.

"Potter, reste avec moi, ok?"

Le Gryffondor hocha doucement de la tête, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur, affalé contre le mur. Drago toqua à la porte, Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître, Potter avait retrouvé son apparence originelle par manque de force.

"Drago? Tout va bien?

-Euh, pas vraiment, j'ai comme qui dirait, Potter mal en point avec moi, fit Drago, redoutant la réaction de son parrain.

-Pardon?

-Hum, oui, il est juste là, prononça Drago en désignant le Gryffondor, pâle comme la mort.

-C'est mon cadeau de Noël en avance?", s'étonna Severus.

Néanmoins, il se pencha sur Potter, le visage soucieux.

"Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre, hein?, fit Rogue dans un rictus. Allez, aide-moi.

-Je te trouve bien coopératif, releva Drago, soupçonneux.

-Bah, quand il sera remis en état, je pourrais jouer avec."

Potter, encore conscient, foudroya du regard son ancien professeur puis se crispa de douleur quand ils le soulevèrent.

"Je le fais pour Lily, ajouta simplement Severus.

-Lily?

-Plus tard."

Le Gryffondor avait miraculeusement les yeux encore ouverts, et regardait Rogue avec béatitude.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter, grogna Rogue. Drago, aide-moi."

Ils avaient refermés la porte, et le déposèrent sur une table, Potter gémit de douleur, et perdit toute combativité, tombant dans l'inconscience, épuisé. Drago était déjà étonné qu'il ai résisté jusque là. Rogue le déshabilla rapidement,et Drago étouffa un cri. Potter était maigre, pâle, et couvert de sang. Une plaie saignait près du coeur et une autre à sa cuisse gauche, mais une autre blessure s'étendait sur son épaule droite, boursouflée et rouge, qui datait sûrement de sa rencontre avec Greyback. Une cicatrice était sur sa jambe gauche, provoquant son boitement sûrement, et divers traces de blessures se voyaient sur son corps, sans oublier celle au front. Et d'autres, entourées d'un bandage, sur ses avant-bras. Rogue avait grogné en voyant ses blessures, et plaça sa main sur le front de Potter.

"Il est brûlant de fièvre."

Ils allèrent chercher de quoi le soigner rapidement, et revinrent. Rogue fut sur le point d'aller quérir Pomfresh mais réussit à le soigner, extrayant difficilement les balles d'argent des plaies, celle près du coeur avait été à deux doigts de le toucher. Il pratiqua les soins sur toutes les blessures, et au bout de trois heures, ils avaient finis.

"Si Potter passe la nuit, il vivra."

Drago battit des paupières et regarda son ancien ennemi, inquiet. Ils l'installèrent dans la chambre d'amis de Rogue, puis la longue attente commença.

.

.

.

**Hem, vous allez tous me détester, sachant que je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le prochain chapitre, le plus rapidement possible, merci d'avoir lu. Bon allez, je me sauve avant que vous me jettiez des pierres...**

**À bientôt.**


	4. Chapitre quatre: là où l'on voudrait

**Titre: "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating: K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**

**Disclaimer: Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: Bonjour, bonsoir! Un chapitre pile poil pour le début d'année, même que je l'ai terminé hier à 3h du matin... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, notez que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris(oui c'est pas grand chose par rapport à certaines fics, je sais).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre quatre: là où l'on voudrait percer les secrets de la Belle au Bois Dormant**

.

.

.

Drago avait fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil, la main serrée autour de son verre de whisky à moitié vide, Severus avait déposé une couverture sur lui. La lueur froide du matin le réveilla, Drago bailla et se leva rapidement, légèrement vacillant, pour aller voir Potter. Le sorcier était encore inconscient et fiévreux, mais il avait passé la nuit. Rogue luttait contre le sommeil.

"Va dormir, Severus. Je prends le relais."

Le sorcier hocha de la tête, et se mit debout, laissant la place à Drago qui s'écroula sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil, il attrapa une couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans avec un soupir de bonheur. Il détailla plus amplement le Survivant, ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment plus longs mais encore plus en bataille qu'avant, et Drago distingua avec surprise quelques mèches rouges qui se perdaient dans la masse, et qu'une boucle d'oreille ornait son oreille gauche, sur le haut, large et plate, avec des signes de nature celtique. Son visage était pâle, des cernes bleutées soulignaient ses yeux, ses traits s'étaient affirmés et affinés, sa cicatrice était toujours aussi rouge et se détachait sur sa peau. Une autre s'était ajoutée, plus fine, et moins visible. Il paraissait épuisé. Les trois blessures étaient entourées d'un bandage, ainsi que celles aux avants-bras. Il était bien trop maigre, trop torturé, songea Drago. Potter respirait lentement, comme endormi.

Drago l'imita, et s'assoupit profondément. Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard, se souvenant qu'il devait aller travailler, et se changer entre-temps chez lui, il avait une heure devant lui. Il se leva, griffonna un mot à Severus, et partit affronter sa journée, perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère.

.

.

.

"Drago!"

Le sus-nommé se retourna, et reconnut avec surprise Ron qui agitait son bras.

"Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus voyant, marmonna Drago, l'attendant patiemment.

-Comment vas-tu?, fit Ron en lui serrant la main avec énergie.

-Très bien, lui assura Drago. Et toi?

-Tu sais que tu as une sale tête?

-Ronald Weasley et son tact légendaire", lança une voix enjouée.

Ginny s'avançait en regardant son frère d'une air narquois, Drago ricana ouvertement devant la figure cramoisie de Ron. Ce dernier ronchonna, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et fixant le sol. Ginny s'approcha de Drago et lui fit la bise, le Serpentard en fut troublé, il avait eu le béguin pour la jeune poursuiveuse quelques années auparavant, béguin qui avait disparu quand Drago avait rencontré une certaine jeune fille. Ginny était devenue joueuse professionnelle, après être passée par une petite équipe de niveau régional mais un recruteur de l'équipe de Philadelphie l'avait remarqué lors d'un match, et bientôt, elle s'envolait là-bas comme poursuiveuse. Un destin de rêve pour la cadette des Weasley, sa mère et son père étaient fiers d'elle, bien que Molly aurait préféré qu'elle se trouve un métier moins risqué, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, surtout les jours de gros matchs.

"Hého!", héla Ginny qui passa une main devant ses yeux.

Drago sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

"Pardon, se reprit-il.

-On proposait d'aller boire un coup, ce soir.

-Hum, je finis à dix-neuf heures, et après j'ai quelques courses à faire, vingt-et-une heure, ça vous va?

-Yep, approuva Ron, un large sourire sur le visage. Bon, on va manger quelque part?", ajouta t-il, une lueur gourmande dans ses yeux.

Sa soeur soupira, tandis que Drago souriait devant l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Ron. Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant situé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Blaise les rejoignit peu après. Il semblait soucieux mais Drago préféra ne pas l'embêter devant les autres, lui-même s'inquiétait pour Potter et Severus, il préférait être là si Potter se réveillait, au cas où. L'aversion légendaire entre les deux hommes risquait sûrement d'éclater. L'après-midi s'étala en longueur, aussitôt sorti, il transplana chez son parrain, qu'il trouva, plongé dans une montagne de copies.

"Tu n'es pas à l'école?

-Non, l'ambiance à Poudlard est un peu pesante en ce moment, une nouvelle bande d'élèves semble avoir reprit le flambeau des frères Weasley.

-Vraiment?, fit Drago en souriant largement.

-Oui, grogna Severus. Apparemment, je suis leur cible préférée."

Drago éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de son parrain.

"Je m'abstiens donc de manger là-bas, ça les déçoit fortement, ajouta t-il avec une fierté, presque malsaine.

-Ben voyons... Avoue que tu as peur d'être transformé en coq ou autre bête.

-Pas du tout, protesta Rogue, de mauvaise foi.

-Bon. Comment va Potter?

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé si ce que tu veux savoir, sa fièvre a baissé, et ses blessures guérissent, il devrait se réveiller demain.

-Très bien, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, je serais de retour vers vingt-trois heures, avertit Drago.

-Pas la peine de revenir, rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de lui, répondit Severus.

-Tu en es sûr?, se soucia Drago.

-Je ne vais pas me battre avec lui, souffla son parrain, exaspéré. J'ai passé l'âge.

-Très bien, je repars, il faut que je me change et fasse quelques courses, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée", fit son parrain, se replongeant dans ses copies et trempant sa plume dans son encre rouge avec un air de perversité.

Drago roula des yeux, et sortit rapidement, laissant l'homme à ses occupations. Il rejoignit ses amis deux heures plus tard, emmitouflé dans une écharpe chaude que Molly lui avait tricoté pour le Noël dernier, et vêtu d'un long manteau noir taillé dans du feutre épais. Ils allèrent fêter le départ de Ginny pour les États-Unis, ainsi que celui de Luna et Neville, qui partaient dans leur fameuse expédition d'un mois en Inde, étudier une quelconque bête pour Luna, et des plantes pour Neville. Neville songeait postuler pour remplacer Chourave à Poudlard, et tout le monde l'y poussait. Blaise ne but pas beaucoup à la grande inquiétude de Drago, son ami aimait boire dans ce genre de soirée ou sorties. Il lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui, Blaise accepta distraitement.

Ils rentrèrent dans son appartement.

"Eh ben, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu ici, s'exclama Blaise en posant son manteau.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?, demanda Drago depuis la cuisine.

-Un chocolat chaud, si tu as."

Drago revint avec deux tasses fumantes, Blaise s'était assis sur un des fauteuils, détaillant le salon.

"Rien ne change, à croire que tu ne vis pas ici.

-Bah, entre le boulot, courses, impératifs administratifs..., éluda Drago. Bon allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas."

Blaise afficha un air surpris.

"Je suis si piètre comédien que ça?, demanda piteusement le Serpentard.

-Oh oui."

Son ami sembla réfléchir avant de le regarder, honteux.

"Je crois que je n'aime pas les filles.

-Quoi?

-Ben oui, enfin je croyais avant, je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles, mais l'autre jour, y a un mec qui m'a embrassé sans me demander, et... C'était génial, au-delà de ce que j'ai pu sentir! Comme si tout pétillait, comme s'il y avait un feu d'artifice, comme si tout explosait, qu'il y avait des papillons dans mon coeur, des...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, assura Drago en levant les mains.

-Après, on a été dans un hôtel, et...

-Et je ne veux pas savoir la suite, je suis pas homophobe mais bon, grimaça Drago. Et alors, pourquoi ça te tracasse?

-J'ai peur que les autres acceptent pas... Ma différence.

-Balivernes! Tu nous connais quand même."

Blaise baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise, Drago soupira et adressa un sourire à son ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, y pas plus tolérant que nous."

Le métis lui fit un immense sourire, et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement.

.

.

.

Le noir.

Une étendue de noir s'offrait à ses yeux. Et il flottait dedans, paisiblement. Soudain sa conscience lui rappela qu'il y avait des choses à faire, Harry soupira et se laissa porter vers la lumière. Un grand fracas brisa le noir, le sang coula, des cris, des pleurs de détresse. Des formes sombres, putréfiées qui ouvraient des bouches béantes où il se perdait en hurlant.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante. Il se redressa avant de retomber sur quelque chose de mou avec un gémissement de douleur. Il grogna, le visage crispé, et la souffrance s'apaisa. Des pas se firent entendre.

"Doucement, Potter, vous allez rouvrir vos blessures."

Cette voix. Harry se calma aussitôt, le souffle coupé. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux pour voir Severus Rogue penché sur lui, ses mains maigres qui le tenaient, et son regard inquiet. Mais pourquoi serait-il inquiet? Il le détestait, non? Un éclair de douleur lui fit perdre conscience à nouveau. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre des murmures et de sentir des mains qui l'allongeaient. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard sombre de Rogue, encore dans les vapes, il le vit se lever et disparaître dans une autre pièce. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, un grand verre à la main.

"Buvez ça, Potter."

Harry attrapa le verre et but le contenu sans vraiment s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'il pouvait être empoisonné. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas car il se sentit aussitôt mieux.

"Merci. Monsieur"

Rogue ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir et l'observant. Le Gryffondor se redressa en position assise avec un tressaillement de douleur, mais ne laissa échapper aucune plainte, trop habitué à la souffrance. Il s'adossa en soupirant contre le mur, tâchant de se remémorer ce qui l'avait amené ici. Quelques images de Malefoy paniqué, le sauvant, et transplanant ici, se glissèrent à la surface de son esprit. Harry regarda les bandages qui couvraient ses blessures. Toutes. Frémissant, il leva la tête vers Rogue qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

"C'est à cause de ma mère que vous m'avez soigné?, lâcha t-il faiblement.

-Non.

-Alors merci beaucoup, fit Harry en commençant à se lever.

-Monsieur Potter, que comptez-vous faire?, questionna froidement Rogue, figeant Harry.

-Eh bien, partir, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Vous ne tenez pas debout, de plus, vous allez ruiner tout mon travail de soin, et nous avons des choses à nous dire."

Harry pâlit à cette dernière phrase.

"Je n'ai rien à dire, se borna t-il.

-Oh que si, maintenant, reposez-vous."

Le professeur se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans la fermer à double tour d'un claquement de doigts. Offusqué, Harry chercha des yeux sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas, soupirant, il ferma les yeux. Il était foutu.

.

.

.

Severus souffla un bon coup quand il fut sorti de la chambre, Potter ressemblait trop à son père pour son bien. Aussi têtu et borné que lui, arrogant et fier. Ses poings se crispèrent, et il se força à se calmer, il devait bien admettre que ce fichu caractère l'avait mené à tuer le mage noir. Et ses yeux verts, trop éteints, trop sombres. Le garçon n'allait pas bien du tout, ça se voyait comme un arbre en plein milieu d'un désert, il était pâle, épuisé, et les marques sur ses bras n'auguraient rien de bon. La porte d'entrée claqua, et Severus se força à reprendre contenance. Le regard fatigué de Drago l'accueillit alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon, le garçon s'écroula dans un fauteuil soupirant d'aise.

"Merlin, que je hais ce boulot!, laissa t-il échapper. Si je tenais cette cliente, _trois quart d'heures_! Trois quart d'heures à l'écouter déblatérer ses plaintes! Je vais la comprimer, l'écrabouiller, l'écraser contre...

-J'ai saisi l'idée, l'interrompit Severus, amusé malgré lui. Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Rahh!, s'exclama Drago, animé par la colère. J'en ai marre!"

Le professeur s'assit à son tour, regardant son filleul mimer un geste d'étranglement, puis épuisé, se calma.

"De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver", conclut le Serpentard.

Il se redressa, se pinçant l'arrête de son nez puis se détendit.

"Des nouvelles de Potter?

-Il s'est réveillé.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi...?

-Parce que Belle au Bois Dormant vient juste de sortir de son long sommeil, répondit sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, cher filleul.

-D'accord."

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se leva d'un coup, allant dans la chambre.

"Eh, mais pourquoi tu l'as fermé?

-Il voulait s'échapper, expliqua Severus, affichant un air exaspéré. Cet idiot ne tient même pas debout et veut déjà partir, j'ai donc fermé la porte d'un simple Alohomora ,et j'ai emporté sa baguette avec moi, c'était plus judicieux.

-Je vois, commenta Drago en déverrouillant la porte avant de regarder Severus, consterné. Il dort.

-Bien sûr, je lui ai concocté une mixture bien à moi, il émergera dans quelques heures, fit le professeur, nonchalant.

-Mouais."

Le Serpentard referma la porte soigneusement, et vint se rasseoir auprès de Severus.

"Il est aussi borné que toi, s'amusa t-il.

-Drago..., commença le professeur d'une voix sourde.

-Non mais c'est vrai, tu te rappelle de la bataille finale?, continua son filleul, ignorant l'avertissement. Monsieur se débattait contre les guérisseurs pour sortir de son lit, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller après trois mois de coma. Tu étais maigre comme un clou-je te rassure, tu t'es rembourré depuis-, pâle comme un linge, et tu hurlais qu'on te laisse sortir de ce "foutu lit parce que sinon je fais exploser Sainte-Mangouste!". Tu n'étais pas capable de lancer un experlliarmus sur quelqu'un, et tu voulais faire sauter un bâtiment entier... Du Severus Rogue tout craché."

Rogue grommela quelque chose à propos de "ces jeunes insolents" alors que Drago laissait échapper un soupir rêveur.

"N'empêche que tu m'avais fait peur. Trois mois de coma! Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à moi?", s'étonna Severus.

Drago le fixa d'un regard perçant, ses yeux gris délavés semblaient lire dans son esprit.

"Tu es le seul vrai repère que j'ai eu pendant toute ma vie, tu es comme un père, alors oui, évidemment que je tiens à toi, triple buse! Tu es têtu, agaçant, tu as un sale caractère et un humour qui pourrait refroidir la planète entière, mais tu es vraiment attachant", ajouta t-il avec une moue aguicheuse.

Il se prit un coussin dans la figure, éclatant de rire, il le repoussa et s'arrêta en voyant le regard humide de son parrain.

"Oh Sévie chéri qui pleure, c'est trop mignon, fit avec un air attendri, celui avec lequel les parents regardent leurs enfants.

-Toi, si je t'attrape", commença Severus en se levant.

Drago fit un bond et s'enferma dans la salle de bains sous les hurlements furieux de son parrain.

.

.

.

Harry regardait d'un air sceptique la porte ouverte. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait découvert qu'on avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Il était resté plus de deux jours au lit, et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: sortir. Et là, la liberté le titillait grandement avec _cette fichue porte_. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. Prudemment, il tenta de se lever et considéra avec satisfaction qu'il tenait debout sans trop de mal. Affichant un sourire, il attrapa un pull et l'enfila avant de sortir de la petite chambre, il passa enfin par la porte, toujours avec le sourire. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il trouva la cuisine, et quelque chose à grignoter, puis le salon. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la maison de Rogue aussi chaleureuse, ce n'était pas la salle commune des Gryffondors bien sûr, pas de rouge ni d'or à outrance, mais les fauteuils paraissaient confortables-verts, bien entendu-, il y avait quelques plantes, une table basse taillée dans un bois sombre, des pans de bibliothèque s'étendaient sur les murs, une cheminée en pierre grise trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et surtout, il y avait un feu allumé.

Il consulta les livres sur les étagères et trouva un livre à sa convenance, il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, avisant la couverture déposée sur un fauteuil, il se blottit dedans. Ses blessures guérissaient bien grâce aux soins efficaces de Rogue, Malefoy est venu une fois le voir, mais Harry avait feint de dormir à ce moment-là, repoussant les explications pour plus tard. Il se montrait ingrat peut-être, or, il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler, surtout à deux personnes qui l'avaient désigné comme leur souffre-douleur personnel lors des années à Poudlard. Il savait que Malefoy avait mûrit avec la guerre, et Rogue avait changé un peu, mais le ton acide qu'il employait quand il lui parlait ne l'encourageait pas vraiment. Chassant ses sombres pensées, il prit le livre et commença à lire.

Le Gryffondor avait dû s'assoupir sur son livre, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la vision de Severus Rogue assis à un bureau, annotant des choses sur un parchemin. Il s'étira et referma le livre, Rogue tourna son regard vers lui, l'expression indéchiffrable.

"La Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillé?"

Harry lui attribua un regard noir.

"_Poisons et antidotes, 3ème degré_, lut Rogue sur la couverture du livre. Vous projetez de devenir assassin, Potter?

-Non, Monsieur, mais ça peut toujours servir, vous êtes vous-même un Maître en potions, la bibliothèque est donc en conséquence fournie, répondit doucement Harry. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai rattrapé mon retard dans cette matière.

-Je vous crois."

Le Gryffondor s'étonna, Rogue paraissait sincère.

"Vous voulez un thé, Potter?

-Euh... Oui, je veux bien", balbutia Harry.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde ses moyens devant Rogue? Le sorcier revint quelques instants plus tard et tendit une tasse à Harry avec une ombre de sourire, Harry la prit en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé le café, lança Rogue après quelques instants de silence. Et vous?

-Non pas vraiment, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours préféré un chocolat ou un thé, quoiqu'une Bièrreaubeurre... Je ne suis pas contre."

Rogue émit un sourire en ricanant.

"Était-ce pour ça pour vous vous échappiez de Poudlard?"

Harry s'étouffa dans son thé.

"Vous étiez au courant?, demanda d'une voix étranglée.

-Bien sûr, fit Rogue d'un ton suffisant.

-Et vous n'avez rien dit?, relança Harry d'un ton méfiant.

-Dumbledore m'avait demandé de vous protéger, je vous ai donc espionné un bon moment, comment aurais-je pu justifier une perte de points et des retenues sans éveiller de soupçon?

-Vous m'avez suivi, souleva le Gryffondor d'une voix faible. Partout? Et quand?

-En cinquième année surtout, un peu en sixième, mais j'avais une autre mission à ce moment là. Et oui, je vous suivais partout.

-Vous étiez au courant pour Ombrage?, fit Harry en désignant les cicatrices blanches qui ornaient sa main.

-Non, répondit Rogue avec un air désolé. Sinon, croyez bien que j'aurais mis Dumbledore au courant. Il y avait des barrières autour de son bureau, impossible à supprimer, grogna t-il. Le Directeur est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a su, j'ai cru que les vitres allaient exploser, McGonagall n'y est pas allée de main morte, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas croisé Ombrage à ce moment-là."

Harry eut la vision furtive d'une McGonagall rouge de colère, son chapeau glissant sur le côté, jetant un sort sur Ombrage, et ça lui arracha un sourire, Rogue lui-même souriait légèrement.

"Enfin bref, c'est du passé, conclut Rogue.

-Oui", soupira Harry.

Son humeur s'assombrit à nouveau, il constata cependant qu'il avait réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec Rogue. Ils avaient souvent eu des conversations avant la fin de la guerre, mais la tension était telle qu'il finissaient par se hurler dessus, séparés par d'autres membres de l'Ordre, la haine pointant dans leur regard. La dernière avait été mémorable, lorsque Harry avait su que Rogue était sorti du coma, il avait été le voir pour prendre des nouvelles, et Rogue lui avait lancé qu'il aurait dû le laisser mourir, qu'il l'avait condamné à vivre sous les regards ahuris des Médicomages. Harry avait répliqué, sans le penser, en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à mourir dans un coin et débarrasser le monde de ses cheveux gras s'il n'était pas content, le Maître des potions en manque d'action à ce moment là s'était jeté sur lui, et ils s'étaient battus comme des Moldus. Les Médicomages et d'autres sorciers les avaient séparé, Rogue avait fini avec une lèvre fendue, et Harry avec un oeil au beurre noir.

"Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, lâcha Harry.

-La dernière fois?, releva Rogue en plissant les yeux.

-Quand on s'est battu. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Rogue en grimaçant. J'ai été assez ingrat avec vous, vous m'aviez sauvé la vie."

Harry grommela quelque chose en rougissant, Rogue le fixant.

"Je vais me recoucher, fit Harry en se levant.

-Potter?"

Harry se retourna.

"Merci."

.

.

.

Drago débarqua une nouvelle fois dans la maison de son parrain, il avait pris une semaine de congés, et s'était donné pour objectif de remettre Potter sur pied, parce qu'il aurait besoin de Remus sous peu, et qu'il ne voulait pas lui ramener le fils de son ami en trop mauvais état. Il avait prévenu Rogue qui avait approuvé, lui laissant le champ libre.

Potter somnolait devant la cheminée, Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il se remettait un peu mieux. Il sursauta en entendant Drago entrer dans la maison, il ne manifestait plus l'envie de s'échapper du lieu, et semblait se résigner. Le Serpentard lui lança sa baguette qu'il attrapa au vol, ses réflexes d'attrapeur se réveillant.

"Bonjour Potter.

-Bonjour Malefoy, en quel honneur?, fit en levant lègerement sa baguette.

-Tu ne veux plus t'échapper."

Potter sourcilla.

"Bien.

-Bon Potter, j'ai pris une semaine de congés, je vais te remplumer un peu, et puis j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses."

Le Gryffondor se rembrunit à ces mots.

"Fallait pas, marmonna t-il.

-Si, rétorqua Drago, alors que Potter relevait les yeux, surpris. J'en ai marre de voir Ron et Hermione souffrir, marre de ces questions sans réponse, et de te voir dans cet état."

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui, le regard déterminé.

"Ron? Hermione? Tu es tombé sur la tête.

-Non, nous sommes devenus amis."

Potter tomba des nues, la bouche ouverte.

"Toi? Ami avec eux?

-J'ai changé, éluda Drago. Toi aussi. T'as meilleure mine, Potter."

Le jeune homme le détailla, sceptique puis paru accepter.

"Puisque je suis cloîtré avec toi, je te propose qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, transmets le message à Rogue.

-Pas de problème", assura Drago.

Po... Harry se leva sous son regard étonné, et lui tendit la main.

"Harry James Potter, Survivant, 1er Ordre de Merlin, et anciennement Gryffondor, enchanté."

Drago regarda sa main, clignant des yeux, et la serra avec un sourire.

"Drago Malefoy, 3ème Ordre de Merlin, anciennement Serpentard, enchanté."

Harry scella le début d'une nouvelle relation avec détermination, et se rassit, le regardant avec défi.

"Ta blessure, sur ton épaule droite, commença Drago, Harry passa sa main dessus par réflexe. C'est pas vraiment bon.

-Eh bien, quoi?, le pressa le Gryffondor, le regard quelque peu inquiet.

-J'imagine que tu t'en doute, avança le Serpentard.

-Un peu, mais je n'ai pas eu de confirmation à vrai dire, souffla Harry, le teint un peu plus pâle.

-Severus a analysé ton sang, tu es positif."

Harry pâlit complètement.

"Il... Il en est sûr?, demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, affirma prudemment Drago. Je suis désolé Po... Harry, tu es un Loup-garou."

Le Gryffondor enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tremblant.

"Merde.

-Si tu veux être un peu seul, je...

-Non, c'est bon, fit Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante. Tu peux rester.

-Tant que j'y suis, enchaîna doucement Drago. Severus n'est pas le seul au courant que tu es à Londres."

Harry releva la tête, le teint toujours un peu pâle, les yeux emplis de craintes et de curiosité.

"Qui?

-Remus Lupin, répondit Drago alors qu'Harry laissait échapper un grognement. C'est pourquoi, je vais t'amener chez lui en fin de semaine, il peut t'aider.

-Je comprends, interrompit Harry. Co... Comment va t-il?

-Plutôt bien, il s'inquiète pour toi, son fils grandit, ajouta t-il, Harry fit un faible sourire.

-Je suis son parrain. Depuis quand...?

-Très peu de temps, un peu après que tu m'ait sauvé de Greyback."

Le Gryffondor sembla troublé à cette mention.

"Bon, commença Drago. Je sais que ce n'est pas une nouvelle réjouissante, mais aujourd'hui, il y a une potion pour ça, et tu as sûrement besoin de prendre l'air un peu, on reparlera des autres choses plus tard, mais sache qu'on le fera quand même, rajouta t-il avec un regard perçant. Pour le moment, je t'emmène faire les boutiques, et tu as peut-être besoin de passer chez toi?, demanda t-il ensuite en le questionnant du regard, Harry hocha de la tête, apparemment surpris. Non parce que sérieusement, tu n'as aucun goût pour te vêtir."

Il désigna l'espèce de robe qu'il portait pour ses rendez-vous, elle était encore imprégnée de son sang. Drago agita sa baguette et le sang disparut.

"En route."

Après avoir fait quelques magasins à la grande horreur d'Harry, ils rentrèrent dans son appartement. Drago avait fait son possible pour lui changer les idées, et puis, il avait découvert qu'Harry était plutôt sympathique, bien qu'il ait l'esprit occupé par la récente nouvelle. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la tête du jeune homme, en un quart de siècle, il avait vécu plus que la plupart des autres sorciers. Et voilà qu'il devenait un Loup-garou.

Son appartement faisait la même taille que le sien, légèrement plus petit. Peu meublé, peu décoré, Drago vit une pièce remplie de papiers, accrochés partout aux murs, au sol, des écritures rouges, des mots plus grands. Des photos, des dessins, des cartes s'y ajoutaient. Harry y farfouilla un peu, prenant quelques papiers et livres. Pendant ce temps, Drago patienta en observant les lieux, il retrouva ses vieux livres de cours, une malle remplie d'affaires, quelques vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, il y avait un fauteuil et devant, un drôle d'objet. Il s'approcha de lui, c'était fait avec du plastique, reconnut Drago, brillant et noir, plutôt rectangulaire et épais. Il y avait des boutons en bas et le Serpentard appuya dessus avec curiosité. Une clameur s'éleva aussitôt, le faisant bondir en arrière, une voix sortie de nulle part hurlait des choses où Drago comprit "_rayon poissonnerie... moins cher... en vente..._", et une image apparut montrant des crevettes en gros plan. Affolé, il appuya sur un autre bouton, une autre image apparut, un homme portant des lunettes parlait alors que des lettres en bas de l'écran apparaissait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc? Effrayé, il recula, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Harry, alerté par le bruit, passa la tête par la porte, et éclata de rire devant l'air de Drago. Le sorcier, vexé, bougonna devant cette étrange objet, puis la curiosité l'emportant, se pencha dessus, observant d'un air circonspect l'objet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

-Une té-lé-vi-sion. Ou télé pour faire plus court."

Drago haussa un sourcil à la mention du nom.

"Et ça sert à quoi?

-Oh eh bien, fit Harry en posant un livre sur une table. On peut voir et écouter les informations du monde entier, voir des émissions, des films...

-Des quoi?, interrompit Drago, de plus en plus confus.

-Des films. C'est euh, comme nos photos, sauf que ça raconte une histoire, ou des documentaires sur un animal.

-Je crois que je comprends, le truc dont me parlait Hermione l'autre jour, le Seigneur des Agneaux ou Hargneux...

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux, rectifia Harry en pouffant de rire. Oui, c'est ça. Et donc à la télé, ils passent ça, parfois des films créés exprès pour la télévision, des séries, c'est comme un film, mais en plusieurs épisodes, ça permet d'aller plus en profondeur dans l'histoire, ou pas. Beaucoup de publicités, de trucs chiants en somme."

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de se préparer, il trouva Drago devant la télévision, fasciné par un film où deux amoureux déclamaient quelque chose d'horriblement niais.

"Allez viens, marmonna Harry.

-On peut faire fonctionner ça chez Severus?, demanda Drago avec espoir.

-Non, il n'y pas d'électricité chez lui.

-Ah ça, je sais ce que c'est!, s'exclama fièrement le Serpentard.

-Tant mieux, soupira Harry en le tirant par le bras. Rentrons!"

Le Gryffondor semblait épuisé, et Drago comprit qu'il avait vraiment envie de revenir chez Rogue. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt sortis, Severus était rentré aussi et jeta un regard soucieux à Harry, qui lui ne s'en aperçut pas et partit rapidement se coucher.

"Tu lui as dit?", s'informa Severus.

Drago hocha doucement de la tête avec un faible sourire.

"Comment l'a t-il prit?

-Mieux que je le pensais, à mon avis, on lui a annoncé tellement de choses dans sa vie, qu'il ne doit même plus s'étonner, ou presque, ajouta Drago, l'image d'Harry ayant la tête enfouie dans ses mains apparaissant dans son esprit. Je crois qu'il s'en doutait aussi, mais c'est toujours difficile à entendre."

Le lendemain, Drago avait prévu d'aller se balader un peu, et d'aller boire un coup quelque part, il trouva Harry habillé et prêt quand il arriva chez Severus.

"Déjà?", s'étonna Drago.

Le Gryffondor le dévisagea pour toute réponse, le visage indéchiffrable, et Drago n'aimait pas trop ça. Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils se baladaient. Harry avait revêtu une autre apparence pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse, soit en tant que Harry Potter, ou soit en Raven. Drago jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil nerveux à Harry, mais le Gryffondor restait plongé dans son mutisme, le visage fermé.

Il s'installèrent dans un pub, légèrement en retrait par rapport au chemin de Traverse, il y avait peu de monde. Harry commanda un chocolat, et Drago un café serré, le Gryffondor s'enfonça plus confortablement dans sa chaise et l'observa. Le serveur rompit le sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes en apportant les consommations, ils dégustèrent pendant quelques instants leur boisson avant que Drago ne brise le silence.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", explosa enfin le Serpentard.

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, reposa sa tasse et s'essuya la bouche tranquillement.

"Il y a que je me demande pourquoi tu fais tout ça..."

Drago resta sans voix un moment.

"Comment ça?

-Réfléchis un peu, Drago!, s'impatienta Harry. Je récapitule: nous sommes ennemis depuis la fois où je ne t'ai pas serré la main dans le train, nous nous détestons cordialement jusqu'à nous battre, nous faire du mal-pareil pour Rogue-, vous vous êtes ravisés avec Zabini et êtes entrés dans l'Ordre, nous avons survécu une année ensemble à peu près jusqu'à la bataille finale, là, nous nous sommes battus chacun de notre côté, j'ai tué Voldemort, je reste dans le coin à peu près quatre mois, je disparais. Puis tu réapparais dans ma vie alors que j'espionnais Greyback, étant sa cible ce mois-ci, je te ramène chez Rogue et tente de t'oublier, _tu reviens_! Dans l'intention de me tirer les vers du nez, on se fait attaquer, tu me sauve la vie, je me retrouve chez Rogue, je me rétablis à peu près. Et là, tu es tout gentil avec moi, tu me soigne, me fait acheter des vêtements, est ami avec les miens. Excuse-moi, mais il y a un truc que je percute pas là... On était ennemis, et là, amis? Pourquoi?"

Clignant des yeux, Drago remua dans sa chaise et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Tu oublie que tu m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, et que tu m'a tiré des ennuis lors de mon procès. Je peux aussi te retourner la question.

-J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, répondit Harry.

-J'avais deux dettes de vie envers toi, tu sais ce que c'est?"

Le Gryffondor haussa des épaules.

"Je te dois deux fois la vie, j'en ai rempli une, il m'en reste une autre. Soit te sauver la vie, ou bien, me rendre à ton service durant une vie. C'est une dette de vie, eh oui, Potter, fallait réfléchir avant de le faire, devant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur.

-Je me fiche de tout ça, grogna Harry. C'est normal.

-Non, puisque nous étions ennemis, toi qui l'a si bien remarqué. Toujours le preux chevalier Potter, près à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin?"

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

"Seulement, bien que tu t'en fiche, moi non. Et puis quand je vois la tristesse qui règne sur Hermione et Ron quand on prononce ton nom, je me demande pourquoi tu es parti.

-Pourquoi je l'ai fait n'intéresse personne!", s'emporta Harry

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent autour d'eux mais le Gryffondor continua sur le même ton.

"Si je suis parti, c'est pour une bonne raison!

-Attends une minute... Tu sais quel "métier", tu fais? Passeur!, appuya sourdement Drago. C'est normal pour le Survivant?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!, souffla Harry.

-Je...

-Fiche-moi la paix! De quel droit tu te mêles de ça?"

Le Gryffondor se leva soudainement, hors de lui et s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie.

"Attends!", tenta Drago.

Un claquement de porte répondit à la place d'Harry. Le barman le regardait, méfiant, et les clients murmuraient autour de lui. Tendu, Drago se leva aussi et paya les consommations. Lorsqu'il sortit du bar, il n'y avait plus de trace d'Harry dans la rue.

Le Gryffondor ne rentra pas de la journée, et revint très tard dans la soirée. Après que Rogue lui ai ouvert, il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, passant devant un Drago désarçonné. Drago avait fini par s'endormir sur un des canapés, et se réveilla avec le bruit d'une ouverture de porte, il se redressa soudainement sur le fauteuil, voyant Harry qui le regardait. Le Gryffondor avait le visage encore plus fermé et sombre, des cernes sous les yeux, et un air épuisé.

"Emmène-moi chez Remus."

Étonné, Drago se leva et ils sortirent de la maison, il lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent aussitôt. Le Serpentard toqua à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Remus remarqua le sorcier, et ouvrit la bouche lentement, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le jeune sorcier. Harry planta son regard dans les yeux dorés du Loup-garou et esquissa un faible sourire.

"Bonjour, Remus."

**Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine, il se voulait un peu transitoire, passage obligé, et on commence à percer l'âme d'Harry. Mais il reste encore bien des zones d'ombres, pour moi-même aussi. Comment ça je suis censée connaître tous les secrets de ma fic? Que nenni, cher ami(e)! C'est justement le plus intéressant, quand le personnage nous échappe(bon après c'est ce que je pense, hein). Bref, j'arrête de papoter, et je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bonne année!**


	5. Chapitre cinq: là où le silence fait des

**Titre: "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating: K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**

**Disclaimer: Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: Ayant un peu plus de temps en ce moment, je suis en stage en médiation, et y a personne, le moment idéal pour écrire. Désolée, cours, fin d'année, soucis persos, la même rengaine, mais il est là ce chapitre! Et je passe en troisième année aux beaux-arts.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre cinq: là où le silence fait des heures supplémentaires**

.

.

.

"Heure de la mort, dix-huit heures vingt-sept."

Sa baguette émit un faible scintillement bleu et il l'apposa sur le corps refroidi du cadavre, au niveau des yeux, sur la tempe gauche.

"_Mementi"_

Une image apparut devant leur yeux, flottant doucement, une succession de lieux se mit en route aussitôt, ils défilaient comme s'ils étaient vus par une personne qui courait vite, des voix retentirent, dans une autre langue et il n'en saisit pas le sens. Son équipier notait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ils parlèrent à nouveau en Anglais.

"_Non, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie..._

_-Il est trop tard pour retourner sa veste, Monsieur Betlav, _fit une voix avec un fort accent russe.

_-Pitié..."_

L'homme s'était arrêté et regardait deux formes sombres s'avancer vers lui. Elles se détachaient sur la neige, mais on ne distinguait pas leur visage, la rue étant faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire, il neigeait énormément.

"_Diffindo!"_

La vue bascula vers le sol et un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre.

"_Vous allez mourir, Mr Betlav, vous n'êtes rien pour nous. Avada Kedavra!"_

L'image devint noire puis devint une lueur bleue qui rejoignit la tempe de l'homme.

"Mort par le sortilège Avada Kedavra."

Il nota tout sur un carnet blanc et observa le corps allongé sur le sol, il était gelé par la neige qui s'était abattue sur Londres la nuit dernière. L'expression d'horreur s'étendant sur son visage, il était allongé les bras en croix sur le trottoir blanc, une plaie barrait son torse, sanglante.

"Ron?"

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna vers son équipier, Jimmy Ferwick.

"On dit aux gars du S.N. de venir emporter le corps?

-Vas-y, moi je finis de noter la description du corps, ils devraient être là dans dix minutes, tu as fini de chercher des indices?

-Oui, répondit Jimmy avec un sourire, soulevant plusieurs sacs remplis d'éléments.

-Très bien, dès que tu as appelé, prends les photos du corps, s'il te plaît.

-À vos ordres, Chef!"

Jimmy commença à formuler un sortilège tandis que Ron finissait d'écrire. Sur le torse, du côté droit de la blessure, il y avait le fameux tatouage. Sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il le recopiait dans le carnet. Rangeant sa plume et son carnet dans son manteau, il se retourna vers son coéquipier qui prenait des photos à renfort de flash. Les Nettoyeurs apparurent et prirent en charge le corps.

"On rentre, Jim."

Ils transplanèrent devant le Ministère de la magie, entrèrent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, suivirent les couloirs tortueux et se retrouvèrent au Foyer. Il y avait peu d'Aurors dans la grande pièce séparée en sortes de compartiments, chacun avait son espace privé et son bureau, celui de Jim et le sien étaient mis en face, comme les autres équipes. Les deux Aurors s'y installèrent et se mirent aussitôt à taper leur rapport, aucun des deux ne voulait rester trop tard le soir. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient fini, Jimmy avait tout répertorié et Ron avait affiné la description du cadavre à l'aide des photos, et avait rempli des tas de papiers administratifs. Il déposa le dossier sur le bureau de Kingsley et après un dernier salut à ses collègues, put enfin partir.

Il déposa sa besace quand il entra chez lui, les lumières étaient allumées, signe qu'Hermione était déjà rentrée chez eux. Souriant, il enleva son manteau et alla dans le salon pour découvrir sa femme penchée sur un dossier volumineux et assez haut. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la jeune femme se détendit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

"Bonsoir, Hermione.

-Bonsoir Ron", fit-elle doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Comment ça va?

-Un nouveau meurtre, marmonna l'Auror. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas un Repenti, toujours ce signe", finit-il en lui tendant la feuille où il avait recopié le signe.

Hermione saisit la feuille, les sourcils froncés et observa le signe, les yeux plissés et l'air songeur. Soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, murmurant quelque chose qui semblait être dans une autre langue.

"Hermione?"

Elle leva le doigt, concentrée, et semblant chercher quelque chose à toute allure. Puis regarda Ron, les yeux brillants de cette lueur qu'elle avait quand elle trouvait quelque chose.

"Ron, c'est..."

.

.

.

"... Heureux. Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir, Harry", fit Lupin, serrant le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

Harry fit un sourire maladroit, mal à l'aise. Drago se sentit un peu de trop, et détourna les yeux.

"Entrez tous les deux."

Harry gravit les quelques marches suivit de Drago, Teddy leur sauta dessus, surexcité.

"Ouais, Drago!"

Le Serpentard eut le souffle coupé quand le garçon lui fit un câlin, sous le regard légèrement moqueur d'Harry. Le garçon changea la couleur de ses cheveux en noir en voyant le Gryffondor à côté du blond, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il eut une moue intriguée.

"C'est qui?

-Harry, ton parrain, répondit doucement Remus, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry qui avait un peu pâli.

-J'ai un parrain?, répéta Teddy, tout content, et admirant le jeune homme, ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Heureusement que j'en t'ai parlé", soupira Lupin en roulant des yeux.

Les yeux de Teddy se plissèrent tandis qu'il regardait le Gryffondor avec étonnement puis il sourit.

"Oui, oui, ça y est, je me souviens!"

Le petit garçon entoura de ses bras Harry, qui semblait troublé par l'affection que lui portait spontanément son filleul, il s'abaissa quelques secondes plus tard, et serra Teddy avec un large sourire.

"Salut Teddy."

Lupin eut les yeux qui brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

"Oh, Drago.

-Oui?, fit le Serpentard en se tournant vers lui.

-Quelqu'un voudrait te voir..."

Curieux, Drago le suivit tandis que Harry restait avec Teddy. Ils allaient à la cuisine, et quand ils entrèrent, il se figea.

"Drago, voici Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black, ta tante, présenta Remus avec un geste de la main. Andromeda, Drago...

-Oui, je le reconnais, fit la femme avec un grand sourire.

-Vous... Vous êtes la soeur de ma mère..., balbutia Drago.

-C'est ça, approuva Andromeda, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

-Et la grand-mère de Teddy, par la même occasion, ajouta Remus. La mère de Tonks, quoi."

Un éclat d'amertume transperça les yeux de Remus un instant, Drago se tourna vers sa tante.

"Andromeda, je te laisse avec lui, et je t'envoie Teddy, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un."

.

.

.

Il y avait juste le silence, ce fichu silence, si pesant et affamé de tristesse. La lenteur du temps prenait place avec sa grâce dans ce silence velouté. Il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il était devenu un loup-garou par Greyback.

"Harry... Je."

Sa tentative s'écrasa contre la carapace fragile du jeune homme qui semblait prêt à exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Pas de colère ou de haine, juste une infinie mélancolie qui transparaissait malgré les efforts visibles d'Harry pour la retenir. Il était bien différent de celui qui serrait Teddy dans ses bras, plus noir, plus sombre... Plus faible quelque part. Harry éclata en sanglots, surprenant Remus qui se trouva désemparé un bref instant, puis il se rapprocha doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils ne restèrent pas ainsi très longtemps, le jeune homme se ressaisit rapidement et prit un ton rouge pivoine.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu craqué.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura Remus avec un léger sourire. Je peux le comprendre, tu sais."

Harry renifla, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche et fixa Remus.

"Trop de choses en ce moment, trop d'événements qui se passent, mon cerveau commence à avoir du mal, s'excusa t-il.

-Les nerfs, ça pardonne pas, soupira Remus. Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je sais pas par où commencer, j'ai mille questions en tête. Comment va ton épaule?"

Le Gryffondor tâta son épaule et grimaça légèrement.

"Un peu douloureuse mais tout à fait supportable.

-Bien, c'est déjà ça."

Remus tapota l'accoudoir de son siège.

"Bon."

Il soupira à nouveau et se frotta la tempe du bout du doigt.

"J'ai déjà parlé avec des gens récemment mordus, mais ça n'a jamais touché un de mes amis, j'avoue que je en sais pas comment réagir. Je...

-Remus, t'angoisse pas avec ça, j'ai pas besoin de compassion, juste que tu m'explique un peu comment... Comment ça va se passer, cette première nuit, enfin je sais pas, la transformation, toutes ces choses là, où est-ce que je vais le faire? Avec toi, ou tout seul? Si...

-Je vois, l'interrompit Remus. Je crois qu'on va aborder ça aujourd'hui déjà, dans premier temps, après, je crois que Severus, Drago et moi, on aurait besoin d'explications, quand même un peu."

Harry se tortilla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

"Ouais, j'imagine..., fit-il en grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'ai essayé avec Drago, ajouta t-il en fermant mes yeux, le visage douloureux et crispé. J'aurais besoin de temps pour organiser tout ça, mes pensées sont décousues en ce moment, t'avouerais-je. Je suis perdu, Remus... Je sais pas où j'en suis à la base, et le fait de devenir un loup-garou n'arrange pas vraiment les choses comme tu dois t'en douter. C'est comme si... Si je faisais face à une montagne de noeud, de problèmes, et je suis tout petit par rapport à elle.

-On t'aidera à faire face, assura Remus d'une voix tranquille. Bien. Abordons ce problème de fourrure."

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, une leur d'angoisse dans les yeux.

"Je vais t'accompagner pour la première fois, en fait ça dépend des personnes, certaines sont plus agressives lors de leur transformation, d'autres plus calmes, donc parfois on peut associer deux loups-garou ensemble pour une nuit, voire plus. J'ai essayé avec d'autres que moi, ceux qui ont rejoint Voldemort avec Greyback, c'est pas une partie de plaisir, souffla t-il devant la mine atterrée de son interlocuteur. La première nuit est la plus douloureuse, soit le loup reprend le dessus, et tu perds toute conscience, soit tu peux te souvenir de tout, ça dépend de tout un tas de facteurs. Je me souviens de nuits avec James, Sirius, et Peter très agréables comme de nuits plus dramatiques en somme.

-Tu...?

-Non, je n'ai jamais mordu, ni même tué quelqu'un. Parce que j'aurais fini par me tuer moi-même si je l'avais fait, le loup l'a bien compris et s'est gardé de tout débordement. Heureusement. Mais j'ai déjà bien blessé ton père ou ton parrain, les deux seuls suffisamment costauds pour me retenir, lors de nuits agitées. J'espère que tu te souviendras pas. Pour le coup, je chargerais Severus de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ton réveil, et éventuellement te soigner si tu t'es blessé. On va faire ça dans la cabane, c'est plus simple."

Harry hocha de la tête lentement.

"Mais... Si on me repère...

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout un tas de sorts à ma disposition pour ça, et tu sais te camoufler, je pense.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon.

-Parfait."

Remus scruta le visage d'Harry avec inquiétude, mais il semblait relativiser face à la situation bien qu'un peu pâle.

"Tu as d'autres questions?

-Pas pour le moment."

Il le sentait fébrile et ne chercha pas à insister.

"Harry, il faut qu'on discute, lança t-il tandis que le jeune homme relevait la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas comment tu gères ta vie, mais ça semble difficilement supportable, et je crois que tu as une enquête sur le feu, débarrasse toi de tout ça, s'il te plaît."

Remus appuya sa phrase d'un regard lourd de sens, et Harry déglutit, le regard fuyant.

"Je ne sais pas si... Ce que j'essayerais de vous dire, vous servira vraiment, c'est pas clair pour moi-même.

-Alors va voir quelqu'un pour ça, un psychomage, un médecin qui puisse t'aider, une personne en qui tu as confiance... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose, sinon, tu n'avanceras pas. On ne peut pas grandir sans résoudre ses vieux démons.

-Je te rappelle que je suis censé être disparu, fit Harry sur un ton cynique, le regard vissé sur la reliure d'un livre.

-J'en connais des gens qui peuvent t'aider.

-Comment ça?, souleva le jeune homme qui le regarda enfin, l'air perplexe.

-J'en ai vu, quand je me suis fait mordre, en étant petit, et après, dans les années Poudlard, j'ai eu quelques temps difficiles, et ça m'a fait du bien. J'étais plus léger. Maintenant, je suis trop vieux pour ces choses là. Ils gardent le secret.

-Mouais, répondit Harry, dubitatif.

-Réfléchis, mais dis-moi, je t'aiderais. Maintenant, il faut qu'on..."

.

.

.

"Il faut qu'on les arrête, Ron!

-Mais qui? Je comprends rien de ce que tu me dis, là!"

Hermione se leva, les yeux parcourant la pièce à toute vitesse et bondit vers la bibliothèque, revenant avec un livre quelques secondes après. Elle l'ouvrit précipatemment, le parcourant et tendit le livre, ouvert sur un double page. Il y avait un signe qui ressemblait vaguement à celui que Ron avait remarqué sur le corps de l'homme. Il releva les yeux, Hermione le fixait avec une impatience évidente.

"Tu m'explique? Parce que là, je ne suis pas trop ce que tu veux dire."

Elle souffla, l'air de ceux qui sont devant quelqu'un qui ne pense pas aussi vite qu'eux, agacée.

"C'est pourtant _évident, _fit-elle en appuyant bien le dernier mot. Ce symbole ressemble à celui que tu m'as montré.

-Élémentaire, répliqua Ron sur un ton acide. Mais ce n'est pas exactement le même, et arrête de faire celle qui sait tout et qui veut garder le secret!

-Ron!, s'énerva Hermione. Cette figure montrait au 17ème siècle, l'appartenance de certains sorciers à une société secrète, Abberdham. Cette société avait pour but de ressusciter des sorciers noirs, du moins, ils ont essayé, mais la connaissance de cette magie n'étant pas assez répandue en occident à l'époque, la plupart des tentatives ont échouées, soit par ce manque de connaissances, les rituels n'étaient pas complets, il manquait des formules. La magie nécromancienne nécessite de longs rituels, compliqués, pouvant s'étendre à plusieurs mois selon la date et l'emplacement de la mort. Soit par les miliciens de l'époque, l'équivalent aujourd'hui des Aurors, réussissaient à les empêcher.

-La plupart? Donc, tu veux dire que ces types ont réussi?, demanda Ron, abasourdi.

-Oui! La plus célèbre réincarnation est celle de Haram Le Krevar, en 1656, à Paris. Ce sorcier a des origines en extreme orient, il était connu pour avoir exterminé la plupart des sorcières en Arabie Saoudite au 12ème siècle, les autorité de l'époque avaient fini par l'arrêter, et l'ont exécuté.

-Heureusement!

-Les Abberdhammiens sont donc arrivés à le faire renaître dans le corps d'un paysan français, seulement, l'incarnation n'a duré que quelques jours. Ils ne savaient pas à l'époque, que cette magie puisait son énergie dans le corps de ceux qui avaient mis en place la réincarnation. Ils étaient vingt-cinq à l'époque, dix-neuf sont morts lors du procédé. Abberdham a fini par être démantelée en 1679, dénoncée par un des leurs, plus intéressé par l'or que par le fait de voir un sorcier renaître. Même si l'or, il ne l'a jamais vu puisque tous ont été condamnés à mourir par pendaison, le 6 Janvier 1680. Et les soldats ont pu retrouver tout ceux qui avaient contribué à cette société, ainsi cette histoire n'a plus trouvé écho car l'affaire a été étouffée à l'époque. Le problème, c'est d'autres sorciers se sont intéressés à tout ça par la suite, la nouvelle qu'une magie terrible et noire soit arrivée en Europe s'est répandue assez rapidement dans les réseaux spécialisés.

-Attends, cette magie n'est apparue qu'au 17ème siècle?

-Non, le savoir résidait en Asie, du côte de la Chine plutôt, ils ont gardé le secret à ce niveau. Mais il y a eu des fuites.

-Donc, d'autres essais..., reprit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, Girson, Melyanor pour ne citer qu'eux. Certains sorciers se sont même associés aux Moldus, répondit Hermione, tournant les pages du livre. Ah oui, voilà, pour ressusciter Staline dans les années 80.

-Le type russe, là?

-Celui-là, en effet.

-Et?

-Et ça n'a pas marché, grâce à un informateur secret. Ceux qui pratiquent cette magie font partie de réseaux très spécifiques, très difficiles à repérer puisque qu'ils s'arrangent pour qu'on ne les voient pas, et surtout, vu la longueur des rituels, qu'on ne les interrompt pas.

-Je vois, ça pourrait être un bon coup, ça, rêva Ron, l'oeil brillant. Une grande affaire.

-C'est certain, approuva Hermione, scrutant le livre.

-Donc, ça veut dire qu'Abberdham a évolué. Le tatouage, une demi-lune, le loup devant, et la lettre A.

-Une demi-lune parce que les rituels prenaient fin lors du croissant de lune. Le "A" pour "Abberdham", par contre le loup, se questionna sa femme.

-C'est récent, les loups-garous qui tuent les Repentis. Ils punissent ceux qui n'ont pas servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ron..., commença Hermione.

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'ils cherchent à Le ressusciter..., finit sombrement Ron. Peu de chances qu'ils y arrivent, puisque Harry s'est arrangé pour ça, mais en attendant, les Repentis meurent, et cette magie peut renaître plus puissante que jamais, et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec des mages noirs, ou des dictateurs moldus sur les bras. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Mais qui écouterait deux personnes comme nous?"

Ils se turent face à l'évidence de la réponse.

.

.

.

Drago s'assit maladroitement sur une chaise-il faillit d'ailleurs la manquer de peu- et se tut. La grand-mère de Teddy l'observait en silence, les yeux humides, et son petit-fils entra quelques instants après, l'air maussade.

"Je venais juste de le rencontrer, fustigea t-il, grognon. Papa m'a dit de venir."

Il se percha sur les genoux d'Andromeda, la mine boudeuse. Sa grand-mère le serra dans ses bras en le chatouillant et le petit garçon éclata de rire, ne pouvant pas résister à cet assaut, Drago sourit, attendri. Les cheveux de Teddy virèrent au rose, et il demanda forfait. Les minutes suivantes se passèrent en bavardages, de tout et de rien, Andromeda se renseignant sur son métier, et approuvant les ressentiments de Drago face à la mollesse du ministère. Harry et Remus revinrent avec eux, le garçon mal à l'aise. Andromeda souffla de surprise en le reconnaissant, et Teddy brisa le temps suspendu en sautant dans les bras d'Harry, Drago se surprenant à être jaloux de l'affection que le petit garçon portait à Harry.

"Harry... Tu... Tu avais disparu, non?

-Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme. J'expliquerais en temps voulu."

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le regard vide, et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Remus regarda Drago, et il y perçut une pointe de confiance dans la suite des événements, ce qui le rassura imperceptiblement.

"Je vous sers quelque chose?", demanda Remus.

Ils ressortirent de chez Lupin, deux heures plus tard, Drago légèrement ivre, et Harry, un peu plus détendu.

"Merci de l'avoir tenu au courant, fit simplement le Gryffondor.

-Pas de quoi, laissa échapper Drago. Viens, on rentre."

Arrivés chez Severus, un hibou attendait Drago, portant une lettre entre ses pattes. Il reconnut celui d'Hermione et se demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, vaguement fatigué, il l'ouvrit.

"Qui c'est?, demanda Harry en baillant.

-Hermione. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose pour l'enquête."

Harry se redressa, plus éveillé et intéressé.

"Ah oui?

-Elle me demande de venir au plus tôt. J'irais demain.

-Ils me manquent, soupira Harry.

-Hein?

-Ron, Hermione, Luna et tous les autres. Je croyais que tout était perdu, Dumbledore mort, moi, même pas capable de défier en duel ce mort-vivant, c'est eux qui m'ont redonné confiance, qui m'ont aidé, et moi j'l'laisse tomber."

Drago ne sut pas quoi répondre, pris au dépourvu. Il l'avait toujours vu sûr de lui, arrogant, impétueux et incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir, et voilà qu'il faisait face au Survivant, amer et sombre, dévasté parce qu'il avait survécu justement.

"Harry, je sais pas pourquoi tu es parti, mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour leur faire du mal, tu avais tes raisons, et ça s'est passé comme ça."

Il eut un long silence et enfin le Gryffondor, se leva et lui fit un sourire, un vrai, un sincère et partit se coucher.

.

.

.

_"Avance, Drago!"_

_Réprimant un gémissement face à la douleur qu'imprimait la main de Rogue sur son bras, il se força à avancer en titubant à moitié. Il évoluait dans un espèce de brouillard insondable. Des bruits, des images lui parvenaient vaguement, le tout avalé dans la confusion, il savait qu'il avançait, à moitié soutenu par Rogue, mais il ne savait pas où il était. Il eut une pensée pour Blaise, resté au château._

_"... Lâche!"_

_N'était-ce pas la voix de Potter? Il reprit un peu plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il se tenait difficilement debout dans une forêt, pas loin de Poudlard, Rogue venait de le lâcher et affrontait Potter._

_"Battez-vous, espèce de lâche!"_

_Rogue fondit sur Potter, le laissant à terre, échangeant quelques répliques acides avec lui, et attrapa à nouveau Drago. Ils s'échappèrent enfin. Drago reconnut le manoir familial à travers le brouillard, et se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, à l'intérieur face à Voldemort. Une peur sans nom s'empara de ses entrailles._

_"Drago..."_

_Il tressaillit._

_"Bella m'a dit que tu avais échoué."_

_Greyback posa la main sur son épaule, un rictus ornant son visage. Drago s'attendait au pire, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue sur le champ, qu'il soit torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou, et qu'il reconnaisse même plus ses parents. Il soutint du mieux qu'il put le regard couleur rubis de son adversaire._

_"Ton père m'avait dit que tu était courageux, pourtant Drago, je n'y crois plus... Tu m'a déçu... Très déçu."_

_Il sentit le regard de Rogue sur lui, incandescent._

_"Cependant, tu as réussi à faire venir nos amis ici présent à Poudlard, et donc, indirectement permis la mort du vieux fou. Car oui, mes amis, Albus Dumbledore n'est plus des nôtres!", hurla t-il à l'assemblée des Mangemorts._

_Des hourras s'élevèrent, des sifflement retentirent quelques instants. Drago eut envie de vomir, il tenait à peine debout, et tremblait. Voldemort leva les bras, et l'agitation se calma pour laisser place au silence._

_"Grâce à notre cher Severus, tu seras récompensé mon vieil ami._

_-Merci, Maître", fit humblement Rogue._

_Dumbledore s'écroulant de la tour..._

_"Bien. Lucius!"_

_Son père s'avança, mal assuré et hésitant._

_"Ton fils ne mourra pas ce soir, mais il sera puni pour sa couardise et sa lâcheté. Lance-lui un Doloris!"_

_Drago releva la tête d'un coup, croisant le regard de son père. Il n'allait pas... Lucius leva sa baguette, se tournant vers lui, le regard dur. "_Fais honneur à ta famille, Drago, et tout se passera bien." _Greyback lâcha le garçon dans un ricanement, Drago se figea et ferma les yeux, résigné. Son père lui infligea le sortilège calmement, et la torture commença pour lui. Il s'écroula sur le douleur, le corps brûlant, et se retint de hurler. Il serra la mâchoire, des larmes perlant de ses yeux. Les épées se plantèrent dans son corps, et il s'effondra, criant et hurlant sous la morsure du sort. Sa main s'agrippa au tapis, et le brouillard l'envahit complètement. Son père leva le sort, et la douleur s'abaissa légèrement, il sentit des mains rassurantes s'emparer de lui, et s'évanouit._

"Drago!"

Le susnommé aspira de l'air, haletant, complètement perdu.

"Drago, calme-toi! C'est moi, t'inquiète pas."

Et dans sa douleur, il reconnut Severus, il se calma aussitôt. Au bout de quelques instants, il fut complètement revenu à la réalité.

"Cauchemar?, questionna Rogue.

-Oui, souffla t-il. Le soir, où.. Où tu as...

-Tué Dumbledore?"

Drago hocha de la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.

"Tu crois que ça va aller?

-Je pense... Mauvais souvenir. Qu'est-ce que...?"

Il s'était endormi dans le canapé, la lettre d'Hermione dans sa main, froissée. Harry sortit de sa chambre, alerté par le bruit.

"Drago? Est-ce que ça va?

-Hein, euh, oui...

-Mauvais rêves, non? Tu gémissais.

-Quelques relents de torture.

-Oh, je vois, grimaça Harry. Hum, d'habitude, c'est moi qui fait les cauchemars, plaisanta t-il, le regard rieur.

-Oui, ça, je m'en souviens, maugréa Rogue. Pompom qui me réveillait en pleine nuit, affolée, demandant, je ne sais quelle potion.

-Désolé.

-Bah! Je suis rôdé maintenant, j'ai mon kit anti-cauchemar sur moi."

Harry sourcilla en regardant le maître des Potions, et Drago le comprit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Rogue lui aurait desservi une remarque acide son propre cru. Si Rogue se mettait à plaisanter avec Harry Potter, la fin du monde arriverait bientôt, il en était sûr. Se rendant compte qu'il était toujours affalé dans le fauteuil, il se redressa et se leva, consultant l'horloge d'un coup d'oeil.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Hermione."

Le Survivant hocha de la tête, plus sombre et retourna dans sa chambre, et Severus retourna à ses occupations-corriger une montagne de copies, il entamait d'ailleurs l'une d'elles avec un rictus sadique. Drago se mit à sourire et se prépara à sortir.

.

.

.

"Tu plaisante, Hermione?, demanda Blaise d'une voix dubitative.

-Hélas, pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme avec un air désolé.

-Une bande de cinglés veulent faire revenir Tu-Sais-Qui? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Tu crois qu'ils vont gentiment nous écouter, nous, un jeune Auror, une employée qui s'emploie à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues,et deux Repentis? Hein? Attends, tu connais notre situation à Drago et à moi, on s'élèverait presque au rang des Loups-Garou.

-Je sais bien, Blaise, c'est pourquoi on pense qu'on va faire comme avant...

-Comme avant?, souleva Blaise, perplexe.

-À Poudlard, Blaise, fit Drago à place d'Hermione, on ne prévient pas les autorités et on fait notre enquête nous mêmes. Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Vous êtes complètement frappés! s'exclama Blaise. On va se faire tuer.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Zabini, je dirais que tu as peur", ajouta Drago d'un ton narquois.

Blaise piqua un fard, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

"Réfléchis crétin, asséna le Serpentard d'un ton froid. Ils ont déjoués les plans de Voldemort plus d'une fois, la pierre philosophale, le Tournoi, et ils l'ont tué... Alors c'est pas une bande de Nécromanciens qui va leur faire peur!"

Hermione dévisagea Drago avec surprise.

"Moi je suis partant, laissa échapper Drago de son ton traînant habituel. Zabini?

-Très bien, je viens, grommela son ami.

-Et t'inquiète pas, on fera en sorte que ton beau visage soit épargné afin que tu puisse séduire ces messieurs.

-Hey!

-Merci vieux, fit Ron avec un chaleureux sourire. Tu nous seras d'une aide précieuse.

-C'est que j'ai mes intérêts là-dedans, je ne tiens pas spécialement à mourir jeune!

-Fort compréhensible, admit Weasley. Et maintenant, que fait-on?"

Le silence se fit une place tandis que les quatre amis réfléchissaient intensément.

"Retracer un historique précis de la société depuis ces vingt dernières années, trouver qui pourrait faire partie de celle-ci, proposa Blaise.

-Je peux m'en charger, annonça Hermione.

-Fort étonnant, se moqua Drago sous le regard noir de celle-ci. Des lieux possibles de rendez-vous?

-Londres est grand, soupira Ron qui grimaça.

-Combien de victimes ?, questionna Drago.

-Neuf, répondit Ron.

-Bien, noter tout ce qu'on peux trouver sur les lieux, et sur eux.

-C'est une bonne piste, approuva Hermione.

-Alors, on commence par ça, Hermione, continue ce que tu as fait, c'est utile également."

Et c'est ainsi, que nos quatre amis débutèrent leur enquête. Harry et Severus débattaient sur la meilleure façon de cuire des oeufs à la coque, Remus jouait avec son fils, les mouettes continuaient leur vol plané au-dessus de la Tamise, et Hudson, le fils de Mme Gabrige, trompait sa femme avec sa voisine. Une journée bien tranquille en somme.

.

.

.

**Non, non, j'ai pas craqué, pas encore, rendez-vous au suivant!**


	6. Chapitre six: là où la raison n'est plus

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive:**** Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, un autre chapitre! J'essaye d'avancer un peu... Là on entre de plus en plus dans le vif du sujet, vous allez voir.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6: là où la raison n'est plus**

Harry tournait lentement une plume soyeuse entre ses mains, son attention fixée sur la silhouette du Maître des Potions qui s'affairait dans son laboratoire, il le voyait à travers le miroir. Une expression de mécontentement s'afficha sur son visage, se transformant en concentration alors qu'il se penchait sur son parchemin rayant une phrase précise, et ajoutant quelques points d'interrogation à côté. Il se replongea dans l'étude intensive de son manuel, ajoutant des notes et saisit quelques parchemins les parcourant rapidement du regard.

"Occupé, Potter?"

Sursautant, il fit une tâche d'encre sur l'un des parchemin.

"_Recurvite"_, marmonna t-il. Vous pourriez prévenir de votre présence!, fit-il sur un ton indigné.

-Je pourrais", approuva lentement Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

"Sadique.

-Et fier de l'être, ricana son interlocuteur.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose?", demanda Harry sur le ton le plus aimable possible.

Rogue le sonda du regard, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la réponse posée d'Harry, cela avait pris du temps pour maîtriser de simples émotions, étant quelqu'un d'impulsif, il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'emporter pour un rien. Et Rogue était le meilleur entraînement qu'il avait sous la main, assurément. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude des piques régulières de celui-ci, il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait un petit quelque chose d'énervant qui restait toujours là. Il émit un rictus et nettoya sa plume sur un bout de tissu, le plus calmement qui lui était permis et se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Surpris, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas du tout, se reprit Rogue, furieux d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Je me demandais, puisque qu'un ancien collaborateur vous a attribué un problème... Poilu, dirais-je, si vous n'étiez pas intéressé par le fait de connaître la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à vous en préparer à chaque fois, et si je venais à être blessé ou absent, vous seriez probablement dans la bouse d'hypogriffe, pour rester poli", conclut-il sur un ton aussi aimable que celui que Harry avait adopté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Touché. Rogue marquait un point en sa faveur, et il lui rappelait à renfort d'un sourire victorieux à peine esquissé, mais parfaitement visible pour Harry qui se sentit vexé.

"Charmant, vraiment charmant. Eh bien, puisque vous m'avez rappelé votre éminente importance dans cette affaire, Severus, je dois dire que je suis assez tenté de connaître cette recette", finit-il sur un sourire.

L'utilisation du prénom de Rogue fit vaciller son assurance, constata avec grand plaisir Harry. Ils jouaient sur le même terrain à présent, à armes égales. Rogue et Harry tentaient de percer les défenses respectives de leur adversaire, et Harry aimait ça. Oh, il devait être encore ce gamin orgueilleux et impétueux aux yeux du professeur, mais avait gagné une sorte de respect silencieux de celui-ci Il fallait encore du temps aux deux hommes pour s'apprécier mutuellement, Rogue étant encore pour lui, celui qui crachait sur un son nom de famille, et qui le rabaissait à chaque occasion possible durant Poudlard. Ils étaient deux animaux face à face, Rogue s'apparentant à un vieux renard, vicieux et rusé, et Harry à un loup solitaire, puissant mais trop sensible aux émotions pour son bien.

"Très bien, fit Rogue d'un ton raide. Suivez-moi."

Harry posa immédiatement sa plume sur le bureau et s'élança à la suite de Rogue en boitillant avec sa canne. Bien sûr, il avait cherché par lui-même la recette de cette potion, mais elle était mystérieusement introuvable, Harry avait par la suite découvert que seuls quelques maîtres des potions dans le monde la connaissaient, dont Rogue. Une façon de mieux surveiller les loups-garous, songea Harry. Que diraient-ils à présent si le Survivant déclarait en être un?

Rogue s'arrêta devant son chaudron fumant, il avait juste mis de l'eau à bouillir dedans, et Harry remarqua l'aconit déposé à côté, ainsi que quelques herbes et ingrédients qu'il reconnaissait sauf un.

"Bien, vous reconnaissez ceci?, demanda Rogue en saisissant la délicate plante.

-De l'aconit, Monsieur, que vous avez certainement cueilli à la pleine-lue, ou que vous acheté dans l'une des boutiques spécialisées d'une allée bien connue..."

Le test était passé car une lueur d'appréciation passa dans les yeux de Rogue.

"Je ne vous répondrais pas sur ce point", répondit-il seulement .

Harry se permit un sourire, et commença à préparer la potion sous les ordres de Rogue. Tout ceci n'était pas très dur à préparer, l'essentiel était de bien mélanger selon des ordres, et des temps précis sous peine d'obtenir un truc raté et immonde. Un peu comme la cuisine finalement, en un peu plus dangereux. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il adorait cet art subtil, mais il appréciait de plus en plus le fait de tenir un moyen de guérir les gens entre ces mains. Un minuscule flacon pouvait contenir le seul espoir d'une personne. De temps en temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'oeil à Rogue, mais celui-ci n'avait pas relevé une seule des ses manoeuvres, ni même fait un geste pour l'arrêter, et c'était bien la première fois. Harry se détendit légèrement alors qu'il coupait un foie de corbeau en plusieurs morceaux. Ils n'avaient toujours pas utilisé l'ingrédient mystérieux.

Ils étaient plongés dans une sorte de transe, ou bien une danse silencieuse, rythmée par les bulles qu'émettaient la potion. Il ne sut pas depuis combien de temps ils travaillaient lorsque Rogue lui fit signe de faire une pause.

"Harry... Cet ingrédient vous est familier?, fit-il en désignant le fameux composant.

-Non, je ne sais pas quelle est cette plante."

Rogue fit un bref signe de la tête alors qu'il le prenait. Il le fit tourner entre ces doigts délicatement, pour ne pas le briser.

"Cet plante est particulière, comme la plupart de celles qui sont utilisées dans l'art des potions. Elle pousse en Nouvelle-Zélande, sur une île éloignée. Cet île est recouverte 364 jours par an, je vous laisse deviner la suite...

-Je suppose qu'il faut la ramasser lorsqu'elle est découverte?, répond Harry.

-Bien supposé, c'est une sorte d'algue, une hybride si on veut", ajouta Rogue en l'approchant d'Harry.

Il admira les reflets bleutés qu'offrait la plante noire.

"Elle doit être conservée intacte, et on doit la jeter entière dans la potion à la toute fin. C'est celle qui permet à l'esprit humain de recouvrir celui du Loup. L'aconit brise la volonté du Loup, et le rend plus doux, l'Aldra rend la liberté de penser à celui qui la boit."

Harry regarda la plante tomber dans la potion, lentement, comme si le temps avait été suspendu. Elle toucha la surface du liquide et se désintégra aussitôt, ces cendres se dispersant en spirale autour du centre du chaudron, flottant dans l'air, et se mêlèrent à la potion doucement alors que Rogue agitait sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron en cercle, contrôlant le liquide. Puis ce fut fini, le breuvage adopta une couleur verte, comme celle des sous-bois. Le professeur agita la baguette et répartit la potion dans plusieurs bocaux soigneusement avant de les sceller et de les poser sur une étagère.

Ils éteignirent le feu, nettoyèrent le chaudron méticuleusement et rangèrent la salle en silence.

"Thé, Potter?"

Harry fit un bref sourire en direction de Rogue et s'installa dans le fauteuil, la jambe douloureuse à force d'être resté debout un moment. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant un peu apaisé, et épuisé. Rogue revint assez vite dans la pièce, et déposa les tasses sur la table basse en bois sombre.

"Merci, Severus", remercia Harry avec un signe de tête.

Le professeur s'assit lui aussi, le regard pensif.

"Votre père..., il leva la main alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Était l'homme le plus têtu que j'ai connu, borné en tout point. Il a mis six ans à conquérir la femme de sa vie, il passait le plus de temps possible à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, de toutes les façons. Il s'est accroché à l'espoir que Lily pouvait elle aussi, l'aimer en retour, il était fou d'elle. Littéralement. Du certaine façon, vous lui ressemblez. Physiquement, il est certain, mais vous êtes également buté, tenace. Vous ne lâchez jamais rien si ça s'accorde avec vos convictions, vous allez jusqu'au bout de vos idées. Faites attention à vous, Mr Potter, ne vous perdez pas corps et âme dans cette quête de la lumière."

Harry resta silencieux face à la tirade de son ancien professeur, il venait de lui servir un compliment et un avertissement, signe de la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Rogue avait confiance en lui.

Il se répéta la phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour l'assimiler, le trouble s'empara de lui, il ne méritait pas cette confiance. Le Loup gémit quelque part dans sa tête, et sa magie se voila autour de lui pour cacher son agitation montante.

"Je n'ai entendu que des mots à propos de mon père, des rumeurs, j'ai vu des souvenirs. Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir qui il est, et je ne connais donc pas la mesure de ma ressemblance avec lui. Mais je sais qu'il a fait des choses pas très... Morales, disons, et Sirius avec. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour lui car ce n'est pas mon rôle, et je suis profondément désolé s'il vous a fait du tort. Cependant, arrêtez de le voir en moi, je ne suis pas lui, je suis moi, ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte. Ma quête n'est pas celle de la lumière, ni même celle de l'ombre. Mon combat est autre. Quelque chose de difficile à expliquer, je le ferais en temps voulu. Pardonnez les maladresses, j'apprends à grandir."

Il respira lentement, attendant de voir la réponse de Rogue. Celui-ci réfléchissait intensément et prit la parole.

"J'accepte votre demande, Harry."

Et Harry souffla de soulagement.

Une porte claqua, et Il recala sur son attention sur Drago qui entrait. Le Serpentard avait l'air songeur.

"Harry, il faut que je te parle."

Harry arqua un sourcil et l'invita du regard à parler. Et Drago se mit à expliquer sur quoi Hermione et Ron planchaient. Il retint un ricanement.

"Je le sais, tout ça.

-Pardon?"

Le Gryffondor se leva et commença à marcher, pensif.

"J'ai consacré ces années à enquêter sur ça. Il y a des meurtres depuis longtemps, pas seulement des Repentis."

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos, et fixa Drago.

"C'est pourquoi j'essaye d'infiltrer le réseau depuis deux ans, en tant que Passeur, que je suis Greyback dans ses déplacements.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, j'attendais le moment voulu."

Drago et Severus le regardaient, étonnés. Harry s'appuya sur sa canne, les yeux plissés.

"D'ailleurs, tu veux voir Drago?

-Voir quoi?, demanda le Serpentard.

-Le monde souterrain sorcier...", répondit Harry avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

.

.

.

"Harry, je ne veux pas remettre tout en cause, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois déguisé?"

Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule qui s'amassait sur le Chemin de Traverse, la neige tombait doucement sur eux et il faisait presque nuit sur Londres. Un vendeur tendit une bête immonde sous le nez d'Harry brusquement, le Gryffondor repoussa le bras avec un grognement inquiétant, et le vendeur fila en courant. Il était déguisé en Raven, cédant le Harry sombre et mélancolique à un homme plus assuré malgré qu'il boitait et semblait épuisé. Harry tira Drago dans une ruelle sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

"Mes collaborateurs aiment à penser que le petit Malefoy va changer d'opinion, avança Harry, les yeux amusés.

-De quoi? Et on est où d'abord?

-Le Passage, répondit Harry comme si c'était évident. Le quartier général pour celui qui sait ce qu'il veut. Il change d'aspect selon ce que la personne espère.

-Par un sort?, questionna Drago, sonné.

-Non, par l'attitude des gens."

Harry salua un homme d'un bref signe de tête.

"Officiellement, je tente de te convertir au bienfait de nos plantes, officieuse, nous sommes en visite.

-Tiens, tiens, Malefoy..., ricana un homme, recouvert d'un manteau sombre.

-Il est sous ma protection, Sirkey, ne t'avise pas de le toucher.

-Bien Raven, fit Sirkey en levant ses mains. C'est quoi, ton apprenti?

-Pas loin, répliqua Harry avec un signe de la main. Je lui fait découvrir le coin."

Sirkey eut un rire inquiétant et les laissa passer. La ruelle devenait de plus en plus éclairée par des lampes au ton chaud, ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres et se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en bois. Harry s'arrêta.

"Je suis le Maître des Esprits, je suis celui qui frôle les champs d'os et celui qui regarde la Mort en face, car elle seule peut me défier."

Drago le regarda, se demandant si Potter n'était pas devenu un peu dingue par hasard. Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Harry le saisit pour le faire rentrer. Ils étaient sur une plate-forme dans le noir complet, elle s'ébranla et ils se mirent à descendre pour révéler un spectacle étonnant. Drago se figea.

"Bienvenue à la Cité de Lokis, le Dieu des Ombres, Drago Malefoy."

Un immense marché s'étalait sous ses yeux, dans les vifs et colorés et l'agitation qui régnait était digne des Gryffondors après une victoire au Quidditch.

"Je croyais que c'était une légende", souffla Drago.

Ils descendaient toujours, et Drago sentit que la puissance d'Harry se reformait. Il fallait reconnaître que Potter était doué en illusion. Il reporta son attention sur la cité. Le marché semblait faire office de place centrale. Une fontaine magique trônait au centre, travaillée avec finesse.

"C'est réel, je peux te l'assurer. C'est ici qu'on trouve les Loups-Garou, les Elfes, Gobelins. C'est la place forte d'un rassemblement entre les Espèces Magiques et les sorciers. On y trouve des Moldus, également. Une partie moderne du monde des sorciers. Elle est très protégée, nous avons pu y entrer facilement parce que ma magie est reconnue par celle de la cité. Mais si tu voulais y aller seul, tu serais mort parce que les défenses de la cité t'auraient transpercées de leurs lames."

Drago déglutit difficilement.

"Ravi de le savoir.

-On peut y entrer en connaissant quelqu'un, une sorte de tuteur si tu veux. Comme pour les Moldus avec notre monde. Il y a le marché, foisonnant de richesses qu'on ne pourrait imaginer, et tout un tas de rues autour qui mènent dans des endroits divers. Il n'y aucune autorité ici, à part le Géant. C'est lui qui veille à la sécurité de la cité. Elle est inconnue des Aurors et de tout ceux qui font partie du Ministère, Dumbledore lui-même, ne la connaissait pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il a fait certains choix, répondit simplement Harry. Il faut que je t'introduise dans les cercles dont nous avons besoin. La cité est divisée par cercles selon ton rang dans la cité et société extérieure. Le cercle Cyan est ceux des protecteurs par exemple. Moi je fais partie des Cercles Or, et Argent, parce que je suis Passeur et brocanteur. Ils ne sont pas regardant sur la légalité des choses, du moment que tu ne mettes pas la cité en péril. Elle se veut un havre de paix, chacun se gère. Une cité pacifique au coeur de Londres."

Drago assimila les informations.

"C'est incroyable."

Harry hocha de la tête alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas.

"Oui, et magnifique. Elle donne à espérer que la société magique se défasse de tout ses procédés archaïques.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde?

-Assez, mais ça tourne beaucoup."

Ils marchaient à travers la foule, Harry saluant certaines personnes.

"Raven!

-Kirken, heureux de te voir, fit Harry, chaleureux.

-Mais où t'étais passé, bon sang!

-J'avais quelques ennuis de santé. Je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon protégé.

-Malefoy, hein?"

L'homme regarda Drago, les yeux étranges.

"Comment va ton cher Père?

-Il n'a plus toute sa tête, répondit Drago sur un ton raide.

-Alors, c'est heureux. Bonne visite, petit dragon..."

Drago le vit s'éloigner.

"Un homme formidable ce Kirken, loyal. Ancien Poufsouffle."

Il regarda Harry, indécis. L'homme trapu disparut rapidement dans le flot des personnes.

"Voulez-vous un oeuf de dragon, jeune homme?", grinça une voix de vieille femme.

Le Serpentard sursauta, et bouscula un peu Harry.

"Il n'est pas intéressé, coupa celui-ci.

-Maître Raven, je ne vous avais pas vu", minauda la femme en se courbant.

Drago se retourna et pâlit, ce n'était pas une femme. Mais une sorte de... Monstre, plissé et luisant. Le buste d'une femme et la tête d'une femme, mais le bas du corps n'était pas du tout humain... Une longue queue reptilienne tenait un oeuf.

"Que fait une Firgail sur les terres de Lokis?

-Juste du commerce, grommela le monstre devant l'autorité naturelle d'Harry.

-Hum... Veillez à ne pas importuner mon compagnon à l'avenir.

-Mes excuses...

-Passez une bonne nuit, Firgail, approuva Harry avec un sourire.

-Vous aussi, Maître Raven."

Harry repartit sur sa route, et Drago le rejoignit aussitôt.

"Tu es quoi, ici?

-Un passeur, je te l'ai dit."

Impatient, Drago lui attrapa le bras.

"Réponds franchement!

-Plus tard, Drago, nous ne sommes pas en lieu sûr", murmura doucement Harry.

Ses yeux gris fouillait la foule du regard, perçant les lieux de leur intensité, il se retourna d'un coup, plissant les yeux.

"Un problème?"

Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, le regardant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas puis la chaleur revint, et sa magie apaisa Drago.

"Nous sommes dans une cité indépendante, Drago. Magie Blanche et Noire se côtoient, mais les magies Grises, Rouges, et Dorées également. Il faut se méfier de tout le monde.

-C'est quoi ces magies? Je ne les connais pas, fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de magies qu'on enseigne à Poudlard, répondit Harry d'un ton triste. À Durmstrang, je sais qu'on aborde la Magie Rouge, mais c'est tout. J'en parlerais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je veux bien, mais pourquoi Lokis est indépendante?

-Elle n'est pas du côté du Ministère, ni celui de Dumbledore, ou d'un Lord Noir. La cité est vivante, et reconnaîtra son chef. Pour l'instant, il existe un Gardien, et un Géant, dont les identités sont masquées, lui apprit Harry alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher.

-Comme un animal? La cité serait un être vivant?

-Une entité, je dirais."

Harry s'engouffra dans une rue, Drago le suivant.

"Bien, je t'invite au Cercle Hélios, je suis officieusement membre, et ils ont un bar où nous pourrons discuter un peu."

Dérouté, Drago entra avec Harry dans une bâtisse sobre. Ils passèrent la porte, et se retrouvèrent dans un lieu dans les teintes bleutées, un grand hall peu éclairé avec juste un bureau où un jeune homme était assis.

"Bonsoir, Perceval, salua Harry avec un large sourire.

-Raven! Il y avait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu...

-Quelques affaires en cours, tu connais, n'est-ce pas?"

Perceval esquissa un sourire entendu, et observa Drago de ses yeux ambres. Il avait les cheveux blancs, assez courts, et bien coupés, des lunettes argentées. Vêtu d'une chemise noire, et d'un pantalon noir, un crayon dans la main.

"Qui est-ce?

-Drago Malefoy, et non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Harry à la question muette qui pointait dans le regard du jeune homme.

-Bien, bien.

-Il y a de la place?

-Oh, c'est assez vide ce soir, une réunion se tient tu sais où, fit Perceval avec un clin d'oeil.

-Perceval, si tu vois des hommes de Périos, préviens-moi discrètement, s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête de m'avoir vivant, ou mort. Je le soupçonne de s'être associé avec nos amis nécromanciens, ils me recherchent avidement, comme notre ami ici. Drago est un Repenti.

-Je le sais, acquiesça Perceval. Entendu, Raven, je te préviens.

-Merci beaucoup, à charge de revanche.

-Et que les étoiles te portent chance", termina Perceval.

Il leva sa baguette et leur ouvrit une porte sur le côté.

"Va falloir que tu m'explique un certain nombre de choses, commença Drago.

-Ah, ça me change de d'habitude", grogna Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Potter semblait plus fatigué qu'il y avait quelques instants, il était tendu, observa Drago.

"Périos, c'est qui?"

Harry lâcha son nez et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard avant de sourire tristement.

"On ne le sait pas vraiment, certain disent qu'il fait partie d'Abberdham, d'autres qu'il est un Passeur. Il dirige tout un clan de Passeurs, il se montre rarement. Moi-même, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Je vois... Pourquoi il t'en voudrait?"

Potter eut un silence avant de répondre.

"Il sait qui je suis.

-... Comment?

-Un vrai mystère, soupira Harry.

-Qui es-tu ici?

-Eh bien, ça, tu le sauras plus tard, Drago."

Frustré, Drago poussa un soupir.

"Tu m'énerve, Potter. Tu repousses tout et tout le temps!

-Je sais, c'est une question de temps.

-Et si tu crèves avant?

-Pardon?, fit Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Je plaisante, détends-toi!, apaisa Drago en levant les mains.

-Mouais.

-Raven, chuchota une voix.

-Perceval?

-Ils arrivent, tu ferais de te barrer rapidement, pressa Perceval d'un ton inquiet.

-Déjà?"

Potter bondit sur ses pieds en murmurant quelque chose, il attrapa le bras de Drago.

"Faut qu'on file, Malefoy. À moins que tu ne veuille finir en pâté pour dragon!

-Mais, tu peux pas courir!

-Non, je connais des raccourcis, répondit Harry en souriant. Allez!"

Ils se faufilèrent dans un passage alors que Drago entendit une voix qui disait "fouillez toute la salle, messieurs, trouvez-le!".

Harry faisait des grimaces de douleurs tandis qu'ils marchaient le plus vite possible, Drago le soutenait du mieux que possible. Ils firent une pause à un moment. Le couloir était peu éclairé et humide.

"La sortie est loin?, haleta Drago.

-Assez..., gémit le Gryffondor.

-Potter, tu tiens à peine debout. T'as pas un moyen?

-Animagus, laissa échapper Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Tu es un animagus?

-Ouais, un loup noir.

-Et donc un loup-garou?

-Aussi, grimaça Harry. Mais c'était pas prévu. Si je me transforme, les douleurs seront moins importantes. T'as qu'à monter sur mon dos..

-Purée, Potter, t'es un animagus?, souffla Drago.

-Non, je disais ça pour rigoler, allez!"

Il devint un loup assez maigre, noir avec des yeux verts, le bout de la queue blanc. Drago monta sur lui et ils se remirent à courir... Juste à temps, le Serpentard entendit des voix derrière.

Il attrapa plus fermement les poils du loup alors qu'ils filaient rapidement dans le couloir. Dégainant sa baguette, il lança un bouclier en travers le couloir et en lançant quelques uns pour les ralentir suffisamment. Le loup eut un grognement de contentement et accéléra l'allure.

Ils sortirent et bondirent assez haut pour atterrir sur les toiles du marché. Les gens criaient en les voyant, c'est sûr qu'il ne devaient pas souvent croiser un loup avec un homme dessus. Ils s'écartaient sur leur chemin, les laissant passer. Drago se cramponna à Harry, le visage crispé. Ils débouchèrent dans un tunnel avant que le loup ne s'écroule sur le sol, projetant Drago un peu plus loin. Harry redevint humain dans un gémissement.

"Potter?

-Désolé, je suis pas superman...

-Qui?

-Laisse tomber, grogna Harry, pressant son épaule.

-Ils vont bientôt débarquer!, souffla Drago.

-Je sais, viens."

Harry se releva en boitant, et ils entrèrent dans un autre passage caché derrière une tapisserie, marchant aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

"Ils peuvent détecter les sources de magie propres à chacun, seulement dans le monde sorcier, ils sont de plus en plus précis dans leurs actions, ça fait un an qu'ils me poursuivent et utilisent tous les moyens possibles pour m'attraper, expliqua Harry, le visage contracté par la douleur.

-Ouais, ils te veulent vraiment, quoi.

-Si on veut. Drago, tu saignes."

Drago porta une main à son bras qui dégoulinait de sang, il siffla de mécontentement.

"Ils ont du m'avoir avec un sortilège. C'est eux qui t'ont attaqués au Chaudron Baveur?

-Oui, les balles chercheuses sont leur signature, aidés par des Moldus. En Argent, évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que Perceval sous-entendait tout à l'heure?

-Que tu étais un Loup-Garou, répondit Harry qui regarda en arrière.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que la plupart des membres du Cercle Hélios sont des Loups-garou.

-La plupart?, questionna Drago en arquant les sourcils.

-J'y suis rentré pour espionner Greyback qui s'y rend assez souvent, avec une autre identité, plus sauvage... Perceval m'a aidé à rentrer, c'est un Loup-garou lui aussi.

-Les yeux ambres?

-Ouais, c'est ça, le signe distinctif de ceux qui ont été mordus par Greyback, avança Harry.

-Mais... Toi?

-Moi je peux arrêter le truc. Oh mince, ils sont de retour."

Ils finirent par sortir rapidement du passage, épuisés et trempés de sueur, ils étaient dans une des rues adjacentes du chemin de Traverse.

"Une entrée, plusieurs sorties, souffla Harry, les traits tirés.

-Drago?"

Drago fit volte-face.

"Hermione?"

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, revêtu d'un autre déguisement, à demi-conscient.

"Merde, grogna Drago.

-Hermione, tu fais quoi?, questionna la voix de Ron.

-Drago, qui c'est ?

-Un... Un ami, répondit Drago en mettant Potter sur le dos. Hoho, réveille-toi."

Vraiment pas le moment, songea Drago. Mais Harry reprit rapidement conscience au grand soulagement du Serpentard.

"Désolé, petite faiblesse", gémit-il, les yeux fermés, les dents serrés.

Hermione s'accroupit à côté de Drago.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

-On a été poursuivi, répondit Drago, faisant semblant d'ignorer que Harry avait ouvert les yeux et le dardait du regard. Je vous présente... Balthazar Circus. Il essaye d'infiltrer le réseau. Hermione, je peux tout expliquer, mais il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, et qu'on se repose, s'il te plaît."

Et ça lui laissait le temps d'inventer un truc au moins.

"Très bien, venez à la maison, on va vous soigner."

.

.

.

Potter avait les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Il était bien différent du Raven, moins fin, un peu plus grand, les cheveux d'un châtain clair, presque fauve, une épaisse tignasse attachée en catogan, qui lui arrivait aux épaules, des favoris broussailleux. Plus vieux aussi, il avait l'air effectivement plus sauvage, et plus expérimenté. Il ouvrit ses yeux ambres et regarda Drago.

Il avait refusé de se faire soigner par Hermione au contraire de Drago, il boitait toujours, muni d'une canne taillée dans un bois épais et sombres, vêtu de vêtements dans les tons marrons et bordeaux. Rien à voir avec Raven ou Harry Potter.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, les ramenant à la réalité.

"Vous m'expliquez?"

Drago allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry prit la parole.

"Vous êtes Miss Granger?, fit-il avec un léger accent des pays de l'Est.

-Euh oui, bredouilla Hermione.

-Drago m'a parlé de vous, et de Weasley", ajouta Harry, désignant Ron avec un signe de tête.

Le roux le défiait du regard, l'air peu confiant envers ce type qui débarquait de nulle part.

"En fait, je suis mariée à Ron maintenant. Vous venez d'où pour avoir un accent comme ça?

-D'un pays où la curiosité est un défaut. Je regrette mais je suis en fuite pour ne pas avoir pensé comme les idées des miens, contre les idées noires, si je puis dire. Voldemort a étendu son influence jusque chez moi, et j'ai refusé. Pas la peine de chercher mon nom, c'est un faux, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'ils me retrouvent une deuxième fois.

-Une deuxième fois?, souleva Ron.

-Oui, Greyback m'a mordu, souffla Harry, théâtralement, le regard triste et confus. Ils m'ont retrouvé, et me cherchent toujours puisque j'ai réussi à m'en aller.

-Vous êtes si important pour eux?, continua Weasley.

-Ron..., le gronda Hermione.

-Laissez... Je connais certains secrets sur eux, j'ai été espion pour le réseau de résistance de mon pays. Abberdham a retrouvé ses forces là-bas.

-Vous connaissez Abberdham?, ne put s'empêcher Hermione.

-Oui, c'est ça qui les gêne un peu trop d'ailleurs, ricana Harry, dévoilant des canines légèrement plus grandes que la moyenne."

Ron bondit sur ses pieds et approcha Harry, baguette en main.

"Ron!

-Laisse-moi faire Hermione, je dois juste vérifier un truc."

Drago regarda Weasley, inquiet, il appuya sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Harry, les yeux orageux. Cela dura quelques instants et Ron se reprit.

"C'est bon, il dit la vérité, c'est une technique secrète d'Auror qui décèle les sortilèges qui sont apposés sur une personne."

Potter était foutrement bon, se réjouit Drago.

"Et vous vous connaissez comment avec Drago?, questionna Ron.

-Il est venu en vacances dans mon pays, s'échappant de la garde des parents, on a fait connaissance parce que je voulais le tuer pour avoir débarqué dans le quartier général du réseau, il m'a bien plu ce bonhomme.

-Et on s'est revu dans un bar près du Chemin de Traverse, ajouta Drago.

-Donc vous êtes un Loup-garou, résistant, et un Repenti.

-Plus ou moins, approuva Harry.

-Vous me plaisez, déclara Ron. Bienvenue dans l'équipe."

.

.

.

La magie grondait autour d'Harry, elle le rassurait doucement, comme une mère le ferait, le protégeant un faible temps de cauchemars puis il se réveilla dans la chambre d'ami de Rogue. Un rayon de soleil perçait la vitre de son éclat. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose de la veille, sauf une douleur tenace à l'épaule.

Il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre, encore un peu ensommeillé. Il était tôt, personne n'était réveillé. Il rêvassa sur un fauteuil en attendant que Drago arrive chez Rogue.

"Bonjour Harry, salua Drago. Reposé?

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi pour une fois, ça change.

-Tant mieux, on a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça?

-Aller dans ton appartement, et visiter ta merveilleuse pièce où tu as mis tout ce que tu savais sur Abberdham."

Il regarda Drago, amusé.

"Très Serpentard de ta part.

-J'en suis un, donc c'est peut-être normal, répliqua Drago. Mais tu ne l'es pas, et tu agis parfois comme tel."

Harry eut un rictus encore plus amusé.

"C'est ça le problème, les Poufsouffles sont loyaux, les Serdaigles studieux, les Serpentards rusés, et les Gryffondors courageux. Que dirais-tu d'un Serdaigle qui agit comme un Serpentard? Ou un Gryffondor sournois comme un serpent? Oh, ça bouleverse tes certitudes... Toute la civilisation sorcière est basée sur des préjugés sans fonds. Les Sang-Purs sont les meilleurs, les Sang-Mêlés sont à moitié bons, et les Sangs-de-Bourbes sont pires que des déchets. Hermione pourtant est une Gryffondor, on disait qu'elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle tellement elle est studieuse, et elle est une Née Moldue. Je suis Gryffondor et je parle le Fourchelang. Est-ce les origines de la personne qui comptent, ou ce qu'elle est?, siffla Harry. J'ai appris Drago que parfois la ruse sert mieux qu'un comportement irréfléchi, de même que le courage vaut mieux que de prendre la fuite par moments. Tout dépend du contexte, ce n'est pas la façon dont on mène une action qui compte, mais comment elle aboutit pour les Serpentards, et il m'arrive d'être d'accord. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes que j'ai soumis à des sorts ces dernières années... Ta perception du monde en changerait."

Il fit une pause.

"D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que la croyance populaire change, et que ta vision des choses change, je te laisse méditer dessus.

-Superbe discours, Potter", fit la voix de Rogue.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

"Bonjour Severus, vous êtes à même de le comprendre, n'est-ce pas? En tant qu'espion des deux camps...

-Plus que comprendre, je suis ce point de vue. Impressionnant, vous avez grandi, Harry."

Harry inclina la tête et l'observa.

"Je compte sur vous pour lui apprendre ces choses, Severus.

-Pourquoi pas vous?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas compter sur moi, finit Harry. Il faut que j'aille faire une course, je reviens.

-Non mais attends, Harry!, protesta Drago.

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, asséna Harry. Tu devrais le savoir."

Il se leva en boitant. Et souffla doucement avant de partir:

"Le monde des sorciers changera bientôt. Il est temps que Lokis prenne son envol."

.

.

.

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt.**


	7. Chapitre sept: là où les vieux fantômes

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: ****chapitre plus doux, encore pas mal de discussions, l'action arrivera plus tard, les vieux fantômes remontent, et rafraîchissent un peu les esprits. Grandir... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre sept: là où les vieux fantômes pèsent lourds**

.

.

.

Il faisait sombre dans le salon, la lumière filtrait à peine à travers les rideaux, les restes de nourriture, ou d'emballages, ainsi que quelques bouteilles vides jonchaient sur la table basse. La forme étalée sur le sofa grogna légèrement au son des quelques coups sur la porte. La silhouette pris les coussins qui supportaient sa tête pour s'enfouir au-dessous avec un gémissement à fendre le coeur d'un détraqueur. Les coups se firent plus insistants.

"DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY, SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE, JE TE JURE QUE JE LA RÉDUIS EN CHARPIE, ET TOI, TU FINIRAS EN PÂTÉ POUR DRAGON!"

Le ton se fit suffisamment convainquant pour que Drago daigne se lever du canapé. Il se traîna avec un soupir déchirant jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Une seule personne connaissait son deuxième prénom.

"Zabini, casse-toi, fit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Drago?"

Son meilleur ami avait la bouche ouverte, et était muet de stupéfaction.

"Malefoy, c'est bien toi?"

Il lui attrapa le menton, le regardant avec un oeil inquisiteur. Drago se dégagea avec un grognement et laissa son ami planté sur le pas de la porte. Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas bonne allure, avec ses cernes, et ses cheveux décoiffés, mais ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça, non? Il s'écroula dans le canapé. Blaise se ressaisit, et entra dans l'appartement, refermant avec soin la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que...? Il fait noir, ici!

-Bien vu, Blaise, grommela Drago, la voix narquoise.

-Mais, tu nous fais quoi là?"

Blaise ouvrit les rideaux, et Drago protesta vivement.

"Pas la lumière...!

-T'as foutu quoi, ici?

-J'ai bu, souffla Drago, la tête entre ses mains.

-Tu as fait quoi!

-J'ai bu! Fous-moi la paix..."

Son ami s'assit sur le fauteuil en face et le regarda. Observa silencieusement l'environnement, détaillant la table, les vêtements sur le sol, l'air de Drago.

"Par le slip de Merlin, tu es dans un sale état..., constata Blaise, l'air désolé.

-Je...

-Franchement, tu as vu ta tête?"

Drago le regarda d'un air furieux et se leva d'un bond, résigné. Il se planta devant le miroir. D'accord, il avait peut-être une sale tête. Cheveux décoiffés, cernes(et c'était un euphémisme), maigre, ses yeux gris légèrement injectés de sang, et quelque peu éteints, tee-shirt troué et pantalon de pyjama, une petite barbe naissante. Il se gratta celle-ci, distrait, et alla se rasseoir sous le regard éberlué de Blaise qui s'attendait sûrement à une réaction plus grand de la part de son ami.

"Ok, tu es en mode dépressif, ou quoi?"

Son ami lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et haussa les épaules. Blaise se leva, ramassant quelques trucs au passage, les jetant, et alla dans la salle de bain, fouillant une armoire, et trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il revint au salon, et fourra une potion dans les mains de Drago.

"Tiens, pour ta gueule de bois."

Drago l'avala sans protester.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Blaise, inquiet.

-Rien, juste une grosse remise en question, grogna Drago qui sentait les effets d'un lendemain de beuverie disparaître. Après trois jours comme ça, je suis descendu dans un magasin moldu, j'ai acheté tout ça, fit-il en désignant la table. Et je me suis saoulé la gueule. Avant que tu arrives, je dormais", ajouta t-il en lançant un regard noir à Blaise.

Le Serpentard ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

"Et ça t'es arrivé comme ça? D'un coup?

-Oh, y a eu quelqu'un pour ça aussi, mais ne demande pas qui c'est, faut que j'aille le tuer d'abord.

-Pardon?"

Un son qui ressemblait à "non, mais il va voir" sortit de la bouche de Drago.

"Écoute, ça fait deux jours que tu ne réponds pas à nos messages, on s'inquiétait.

-Et ils ont envoyé le grand Zabini?, railla Drago.

-Pour récupérer l'ancien Prince de Serpentard en morceaux", répliqua Blaise.

Soupir de la part de Drago qui se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

"Hem..., commença Blaise. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir, mais ce que je vois, c'est l'état dans lequel tu es, alors, tu vas prendre une douche, te laver les dents parce que honnêtement, ton haleine tiendrait un dragon à distance...

-Pas toi?, se moqua Drago.

-Je suis plus fort qu'un dragon, fit son ami d'un ton suffisant. Allez, file faire ça, moi je vais ranger, et ensuite on va rassurer Hermione, la pauvre m'a fait une crise d'hystérie, depuis ton séjour à l'hôpital avec Greyback...

-D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris! J'y vais..."

Pestant contre les imbéciles qui ne savaient pas gérer leurs émotions, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. La douche le réveilla tout à fait, et il s'arrangea pour masquer les cernes et ses yeux. S'habillant un peu mieux, il finit par rejoindre Blaise qui avait nettoyé à renfort de coups de baguette l'appartement.

"Ah bah voilà! Beaucoup mieux! On dirait juste que tu as passé une sale nuit...

-Blaise...", menaça Drago.

Blaise eut un grand soupir en regardant son ami, l'air un peu désespéré.

"Me voilà obligé à jouer les mères poules... Franchement, tu pourrais songer à moi, qui me fait tant de soucis pour toi, je n'en dors quasiment plus la nuit, tu imagine? Ahlala, la jeunesse aujourd'hui...

-Zabini!

-Je plaisantais Drago, lança le métis sur un ton moqueur. N'oublie de te couvrir... Aïe! Hey, ne me tape pas la tête comme ça, ça fait mal!"

Sous le grognement exaspéré du jeune Malefoy, ils sortirent de l'appartement, Blaise se frottant l'arrière de la tête, goguenard.

.

.

.

Harry marchait le long d'une rue londonienne, l'esprit occupé, tout cela l'avait retardé dans ses enquêtes, mais il n'avait pas le coeur de s'y remettre, la pleine lune arrivait à grands pas. Et il redoutait cette nuit. Il avait remis son déguisement moldu. Il s'engouffra dans un bar, ses pensées sombres tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il s'assit à une table après avoir commandé une boisson, la tête reposant sur une main, il la releva quand le serveur lui apporta sa commande et resta muet de stupéfaction. Entre toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, dans un bar miteux et excentré, il a fallut que ce soit lui.

"Votre whisky, monsieur."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le remercier mais aucun son ne sortit pour autant.

"Monsieur, est-ce que ça va?

-O... Oui, pardon, merci", se reprit Harry.

La serveur lui fit un bref sourire et repartit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était plus de minuit, et la bar fermait vers une heure. Il ne pouvait pas manquer cette occasion, il attendrait la fin du service.

Au bout de trois verres, le bar ferma enfin. Harry sortit dehors, il neigeait cette nuit-là, et faisait un peu plus froid, bientôt Noël, songea t-il. Le personnel sortit sans faire attention au sorcier qui se tenait dans l'ombre, enfin le serveur sortit après avoir salué son patron.

"Monsieur?, le héla Harry en se révélant à la lumière du lampadaire.

-Oui?, fit le serveur, méfiant envers l'étranger.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer, surtout ne prenez pas peur, mais..."

Et Harry redevint lui-même.

"Harry?

-Salut Dudley."

.

.

.

"Au fait, on est invité chez les Weasley au complet, mais heureusement Neville et Luna sont là, ça nous empêchera de se sentir de trop.

-Ils sont revenus de leur voyage?, s'étonna Drago. Je croyais que c'était pour Noël...

-On est bientôt Noël, c'est la semaine prochaine", ricana Blaise.

Drago piqua un fard, il n'avait plus trop la notion du temps ces dernières semaines. L'idée de se retrouver avec la bande Weasley l'effrayait un peu sachant qu'il savait où était Harry. Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble, et transplanèrent chez les Weasley.

"On est Dimanche, Drago, avant que tu ne demande, fit Blaise d'un ton moqueur à peine voilé.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, grogna le jeune Malefoy.

-Oh, allez, déride-toi un peu, Dragounet!

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce surnom en public," lâcha Drago entre ses dents serrées.

Blaise éclata de rire pour réponse, et toqua à la porte. Molly Weasley leur ouvrit quelques secondes après, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

"Drago! Tu as encore maigri, mon garçon..., déplora t-elle en le détaillant avant le serrer dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Mme Weasley, réussit à dire Drago, les poumons au bord de rendre l'âme.

-Appelle-moi Molly, le sermonna Molly.

-Maman, lâche-le!, fit la voix rieuse de Ron. Tu vois pas qu'il étouffe?

-Toi, je vais te remplumer!, dit-elle avant de le lâcher. Bonjour Blaise.

-Bonjour Molly, répondit Blaise, hilare. Vous allez bien?

-Je suis contente de voir tout le monde!", dit-elle d'un ton ravi.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, cela faisait une éternité que Drago n'y avait pas mis pied, et elle n'avait pas changé, aussi chaleureuse et accueillante. Dire qu'il l'avait souvent critiqué. Il suivit tout le monde jusqu'au salon. Arthur tentait d'allumer feu réticent, Bill et Fleur, venus spécialement pour les fêtes, lui indiqua Blaise dans un chuchotis, roucoulaient dans un coin. Hermione riait avec George qui faisait des pitreries avec sa baguette, Ron les rejoignant avant de passer un bras autour de sa femme, l'air attendri. Percy décorait le sapin, l'air solennel que le temps ne semblait pas vouloir lui enlever. Luna tentait d'expliquer à Fred, qu'il devait utiliser une pincée de Gargarak pour chasser les effets secondaires du philtre d'amour, et Neville la regardait tendrement. Tout le monde salua Blaise et Drago d'un air joyeux. Seule Hermione le regarda d'un air critique.

Ils s'installèrent sur des poufs prévus à cet effet, Blaise entama la discussion avec Neville sur son voyage, et Drago se laissa aller à ses rêveries en regardant tout le monde. Il ne sentait pas trop à l'aise, en dehors de cette vie familiale. Heureusement, Hermione était occupée avec George, et le laissa tranquille. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, et Molly se leva.

"Ah, ça doit être nos derniers invités!"

Avec curiosité, Drago regarda qui arrivait. C'était Lupin, avec son fils. Teddy bondit dans les bras de Drago, et tout le monde le regarda, attendri. Il rougit et salua Remus en bredouillant.

"Incroyable..., fit Neville. Teddy a réussi à amadouer le grand Dragon.

-Je ne suis pas si méchant", protesta Drago, vexé.

Un regard autour de lui ne le conforta pas.

"Quoi? Je fais si peur que ça?

-Ahh, Drago..., fit Ron en tapotant son épaule. Si tu savais...

-Si je savais quoi...?", s'étrangla Drago.

Seul le rire à peine dissimulé de Blaise lui répondit. Molly intervint à ce moment-là, sortant de la cuisine.

"Le repas est prêt!"

Ravalant quelques phrases, Drago se leva sombrement avec les autres, Teddy à côté de lui. S'asseyant autour de la grande table, les conversations allaient de bon train, Drago était à côté de Remus et de Blaise. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard goguenard, et Drago ne répondit rien, les épaules affaissées. Il préféra se concentrer sur Molly qui servait les plats, lorsqu'il fut servi, il commença à manger, écoutant distraitement les conversations qui avaient lieu. Blaise débattait avec Remus des évolutions des lois pour les Loup-garous, Ron plaisantait avec Fred, et Hermione tentait d'empêcher George de lui piquer de la nourriture dans son assiette avec des grands éclats de rire. Bill discutait avec Arthur, Fleur mangeait en les écoutant. Teddy essayait d'échapper au chatouilles de Percy, qui avait laissé tomber son masque pompeux, à la grande surprise de Drago, Luna et Neville déjeunaient tranquillement.

Il joua avec sa fourchette, ses pensées allant à Harry et Rogue, Drago était sûr que Molly avait essayé de convaincre Severus de venir.

"Drago, tu es avec nous?, questionna Remus de voix grave.

-Euh, oui, pardon."

Drago se remit à manger sans entrain, il se sentait de trop dans cette profusion de bons sentiments. La fin du repas fut accueilli avec soulagement par Drago, il se débrouilla pour partir après, après avoir salué tout le monde.

"Drago?"

Il se retourna, réprimant une grimace, s'attendant à voir Hermione.

"Remus?", fit-il, surpris.

Le Loup-garou s'approcha de lui, son souffle formant de la buée.

"Et Teddy...?

-Il est avec Percy, je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-Qui ne s'entendrait pas avec ce bout de chou, ria nerveusement Drago.

-Un futur charmeur alors, s'amusa Remus. Tu veux bien aller marcher?

-Euh oui", souffla Drago, un peu fébrile.

Le bruit de leurs pas était couvert par la neige qui couvrait le jardin des Weasley, ils marchèrent quelques instants dans le silence.

"Comment va Harry?, débuta Remus.

-Je sais pas trop, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, il détourne les choses avec les manières d'un Serpentard."

Remus éclata de rire.

"En attendant, j'apprends pas beaucoup sur lui, c'est comme s'il verrouillait ses pensées, je sais jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment, soupira Drago. Et toujours rien sur sa disparition!

-Il faut parfois laisser le temps faire son oeuvre", énonça doucement Remus.

Il réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou, et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, avant de s'arrêter en haut de la colline qui bordait le jardin des Weasley.

"J'ai toujours aimé la maison d'Arthur et Molly, fit-il au bout d'un moment, le regard errant sur les alentours. Elle est chaleureuse, elle reflète ceux qui la tiennent.

-Le nombre de fois où je l'ai critiqué, laissa échapper Drago. Je suis un imbécile qui critique tout ce que je connais pas", finit-il sur un ton amer.

Remus lui proposa de s'asseoir, la mine songeuse, sur un bout de tronc d'arbre arraché épargné par la neige.

"Tu sais, commença t-il quelques instants plus tard. C'est le propre de l'homme d'avoir peur de ce qu'il connaît pas, rien qu'une partie de la littérature moldue est un exemple. Si on prend le loup, c'est un des animaux qui a le plus souffert de ce rejet, nombre de personnes l'ont pris pour un envoyé de Satan. L'ennemi de Dieu si on veut pour les moldus, le méchant de l'histoire, expliqua t-il en voyant la mine interrogatrice du Serpentard. Beaucoup de contes et légendes voient le loup comme un mauvais être. Pourquoi le loup? Les moldus connaissent les Loups-garous par leurs légendes, c'est un exemple de la peur de l'homme que la bête reprenne le contrôle sur eux.

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait, non?, demanda Drago.

-Pendant une nuit, corrigea Lupin. Ce qui me sépare de vous? Un jour dans le mois, je deviens une bête assoiffée de sang, moins depuis la potion Tue-Loup, mais la transformation reste là. L'homme a peur du manque de contrôle."

Il fit une pause, les yeux légèrement plissés.

"De même qu'il a peur de la liberté, pourtant c'est qu'il désire le plus au monde, quelque part. Mais sors un homme de ses obligations quotidiennes, enlève-lui sa baguette, ou sa technologie pour les moldus, dis-lui qu'il est libre... Il fera tout pour retrouver son confort matériel, et se rattachera à nouveau à ses petites habitudes, parce qu'il ne supporte pas le vide, la nature a horreur du vide, et le comble par tous les moyens. Parce que ce contrôle est rassurant, c'est un repère. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme sans repères? Rien. Il va les recréer peu à peu. C'est comme si tu lui traçais un chemin tout brillant, et d'un coup, plus de murs. Que ferais-tu?

-J'aurais peur, j'imagine, je chercherais les murs, murmura Drago.

-Exactement, et c'est normal. Il serait fou de croire qu'on peut survivre sans ces murs, il en faudra un, toujours un, si minime soit-il. Un homme meurt s'il se nourrit pas, ou ne boit pas."

Lupin émit un sourire amusé, et posa sa main sur l'épaule droite de Drago.

"Tu grandis, tu mûris, tu te remets en question, ça prend du temps, Drago. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Je suis heureux que tu le fasses, ça va te faire bien.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, fit sombrement Drago.

-C'est parce que tu es en plein dedans, tu apprends l'existence d'une autre vie possible, sans l'influence de tes parents, et surtout, tu découvre que les Gryffondors peuvent agir en Serpentard..."

Drago lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-vexé.

"Il te l'a dit?

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, Harry, répondit sincèrement Remus en retirant sa main. Mais il est clair que ça t'as chamboulé, ils l'ont remarqué."

Le jeune homme rougit.

"C'est bien, répéta Lupin, avec un sourire. Harry a le don connu de se mettre dans tous les ennuis qui passent à sa portée, mais il a aussi celui de nous changer, et de nous renvoyer à nous-même. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas profité des derniers mois avec ma femme, ajouta-il avec une lueur de tristesse. Sans lui, Ron serait toujours le même garçon buté, Hermione, seule dans Poudlard avec ses livres, Neville n'aurait jamais été fier de lui, Luna se serait faite embêtée toute sa scolarité, Rogue serait buté comme un âne encore plus, et toi, mort pendant la Guerre en tant que Mangemort. Il a souffert plus que quiconque ici. Alors, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit parti, il avait sûrement besoin de se retrouver un peu, et il culpabilise beaucoup. Ses vieux fantômes le hantent."

Il resserra son manteau.

"Un parfait mélange de James et Lily, même si James n'a pas fait que des bonnes choses, et Lily, un peu trop entêtée sur certaines choses. Mais il donne une chance à tout le monde, et ne les manipule pas, comme a pu faire Albus. Chacun a ses fantômes, et apprend à faire avec, il a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, nous sommes là pour ça, et un jour, tu verras, il s'ouvrira, ne sois pas impatient, fais-lui confiance."

Remus se leva, et invita Drago à le suivre, il se dirigeait vers la maison.

"Si tu as besoin de parler, fais-le, et ne t'enfermes pas avec tes bouteilles, je suis là.

-Comment es-tu au courant? Blaise...

-Blaise n'a rien dit, le rassura Lupin. Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à te prendre des cuites quand tu te sens mal."

Le Maraudeur lui lança un coup d'oeil moqueur, et Drago rougit à nouveau.

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait?, demanda t-il, suspicieux.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire!, s'exclama Remus, outré. Jeune homme, votre curiosité devra rester sur sa faim aujourd'hui.

-Donc, un autre jour...

-Miséricorde, qu'est-ce qui me prend de traîner avec des Serpentard?, soupira Remus, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux malgré son air dépité.

-Et moi des Gryffondors!", répliqua Drago sur le même ton.

Ils se mirent à rire.

"Allez, Drago, passe le bonjour à tes amis, on se reverra à Noël.

-Pour la pleine-lune, rappela Drago, doucement.

-Ah oui, fit Lupin, plus sombre. À plus tard, jeune homme, fais attention à toi."

Drago lui fit un sourire de remerciement, le coeur plus léger, heureux d'avoir Remus comme ami, ces gens étaient précieux, et il s'en rendait compte de jour en jour.

.

.

.

Harry était incroyablement nerveux, il se leva du fauteuil d'un coup, faisant sursauter Dudley au passage. Son cousin avait énormément maigri, encore grandi, le dépassant de pas mal de centimètres, son visage rond s'était affiné, et il avait un bouc sur le menton.

"Hem, tu veux quelque chose?

-Il me faudra au moins un truc fort", gémit Dudley, toujours un peu sous le choc.

Harry hocha de la tête, il lui servit du Pur-Feu.

"Tu sais, commença Dudley, qui avait l'air aussi nerveux que lui. Je pensais que tu vivais dans un endroit différent.

-Moins sombre?, interrogea Harry, un peu sec.

-Euh, quelque chose dans le genre, approuva son cousin, légèrement pâle. Un peu plus magique, là, tu as une télé, en fait on dirait pas que tu es magicien."

Harry grimaça légèrement.

"J'ai quelques soucis, avec le monde sorcier.

-Tu es un criminel?, fit soudain Dudley, l'air effaré.

-Non! Enfin, non..."

Pas tout à fait, compléta le sorcier dans sa tête.

"Je... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de mon monde, finit Harry.

-Je vois, répondit Dudley, avec le visage qui disait pourtant le contraire.

-C'est juste un peu difficile, c'est tout, ajouta Harry, plus pour lui-même.

-Pourtant la guerre est finie, souleva Dudley, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas.. Eh attends, comment tu es au courant?"

Ce fut au tour de Dudley de paraître gêné.

"Eh bien, fit-il, se tordant les mains. Je l'ai deviné un peu tout seul, ces sorciers ne nous surveillaient plus...

-Tu étais au courant?

-Ben, il y en a un qui n'était pas discret, franchement, il faisait un boucan pas possible, et il avait une de ces haleines..., termina Dudley, avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Mondingus, soupira Harry, désespéré.

-C'est son nom?

-Oui... Toujours été comme ça."

Dudley digéra l'information en silence.

"Depuis quand es-tu à Londres?, reprit Harry.

-Deux ans, répondit-il.

-Et tes parents, continua Harry. Comment vont-ils?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Dudley, embarrassé.

-Tu ne sais pas?, répéta Harry, éberlué.

-Comment dire... On s'est fâché, surtout avec Papa, je vois Maman, quand elle peut venir.

-Que s'est-il passé?"

Son cousin rit nerveusement.

"Tu vas te moquer de moi!

-Pourquoi?, fit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai rencontré une fille, laissa échapper Dudley, rêveur après quelques secondes de silence.

-Et le problème?"

Dudley le regarda plus sérieusement.

"Tu n'as pas deviné?

-C'est le boulot de Hermione de répondre à une devinette, répondit Harry, un peu énervé devant tant de mystère, même s'il savait que Dudley ne la connaissait pas.

-Qui?"

Un éclair de génie traversa Harry, et il regarda Dudley, bouche bée.

"Nooon, t'es sérieux? Toi?

-Eh oui, répondit Dudley, mi-amusé, mi-triste.

-Tu es tombé amoureux d'une sorcière? J'y crois pas!, s'exclama Harry avec un rire.

-Tout peut arriver, répondit son cousin, avec un grand sourire, cette fois-ci.

-Nom d'une chocogrenouille! Et... Beh la suite?

-Elle m'a initié au monde magique en quelques mois, m'a fait découvrir des choses incroyables, et que la magie ne suffisait pas à me faire apparaître des queues en tire-bouchon sur les fesses", lâcha t-il, amusé.

Harry eut un petit rire à ce souvenir.

"Grâce à elle, je me suis repris en main, et j'ai voulu la présenter à mes parents, finit-il sur un ton qui suintait l'amertume.

-Ils n'ont pas accepté, compléta Harry.

-Non, soupira Dudley. Donc je suis parti avec elle à Londres. Sauf qu'elle m'a plaqué pour un sorcier, un sale type vantard qui me haïssait à cause de mes origines.

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry après un silence.

-C'est pas de ta faute. Donc je me suis installé ici, trouvé ce boulot de serveur, j'ai maigri, Maman me passe un peu d'argent quand elle peut, même si elle passe son temps à me dire que je n'avais pas qu'à fricoter "avec cette petite imbécile de monstre". J'aimerais reprendre des études, j'économise ce que je peux.

-Tu veux faire quoi?, questionna Harry.

-Je sais pas trop, Histoire de l'Art, ou littérature. Oui, je sais, étonnant de ma part, mais je passe mon temps libre à lire.

-Eh ben, souffla Harry. Si tu veux qu'on se balade un peu ensemble, ça me plairait bien de te connaître un peu mieux.

-Moi aussi, Harry. Tu as un portable?

-Euh non, mais dépose un mot dans ma boîte aux lettres, et file-moi ton adresse."

Harry raccompagna son cousin, un peu sonné. Il allait de surprise en surprise ces derniers temps.

Il rentra chez Rogue le lendemain, un peu dans ses pensées, le professeur ne le dérangea pas, il était en vacances depuis la veille, et le faisait savoir en restant dans son laboratoire. Et Malefoy rentra peu après, l'air fatigué et pensif, mais serein, puisque qu'il était dans ses pensées, un sourire niais sur le visage, et des cernes sous les yeux. Harry, assis dans le fauteuil, lisait un livre sur la magie noire que Rogue avait lui-même annoté, une jambe repliée sous l'autre. Il leva la tête, regardant Malefoy d'un air circonspect, Rogue sortit à ce moment là, et salua son filleul.

"Bonjour, répondit Drago. Harry, désolé d'avoir été brusque, après tout, je t'ai tiré de là un peu brusquement, je suis profondément attristé de la manière dont se sont passées les choses. Je te promets de ne pas te brusquer à l'avenir. Je reviens."

Harry échangea un regard abasourdi avec Rogue, mais il ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui.

"Il s'est jeté un sort d'allégresse, ou quoi?, laissa échapper Harry.

-Là, j'avoue que j'ai un doute", fit Rogue, perplexe.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, Drago ayant toujours le même sourire plaqué sur le visage. De temps en temps, Harry et Severus se regardaient, mais avaient renoncé à comprendre puisque que Drago ne répondait pas. Il se calma en fin d'après-midi. Cependant, il resta plongé dans ses réflexions.

Deux jours plus tard, la nuit fatidique arriva.

Un mois que Drago Malefoy, était arrivé dans sa vie, enfin, revenu.

Un mois qu'il avait changé d'identité.

Un mois qu'il doutait de ce qu'il faisait.

Et trois jours qu'il avait des envies de viande crue incontrôlables.

"Bon Harry", commença Remus.

Ils étaient tous les deux pâles.

"Surtout ne résiste pas au... Loup."

Remus avait opté pour une autre solution, ils étaient dans les caves de Rogue, en effet le professeur-avec un petit rictus-, leur avait proposé de venir, puisque ces deux imbéciles des Gryffondors allaient droit dans les ennuis en passant la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlantes, et ce n'est pas le moment de se faire repérer, il se demandait d'ailleurs où était passé l'élan Serpentard de monsieur Potter des quelques jours avant.

Harry lui avait juste renvoyé un regard noir, et s'était renfrogné. Et maintenant, il y était. Il ferma les yeux fort.

"Harry..."

Il sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule.

"Courage, je... J'y vais."

La main se leva, et Harry dut résister à l'envie de l'attraper tant il était terrifié, il entendit les pas de Remus sur le sol poussiéreux, la porte se fermant à clé, et le bruit distinctif d'un sort de verrouillage. Remus s'enferma lui-aussi avec l'aide de Rogue. Quelques minutes, plus tard, le Loup arriva.

Il sentit d'abord une douleur aiguë aux os, puis ce fut son corps entier, il tomba à genoux. Tout son corps s'étirait avec la douleur d'un Doloris, et ce n'était pas du tout agréable, il eut à peine conscience de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela durait, et la dernière vision consciente qu'il vit, c'était son bras droit couvert de poils.

.

.

.

Il était dans le noir total, et flottait doucement. Harry entendit une voix au loin, mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir de là, c'était cotonneux, confortable et doux... La voix se fit insistante.

"Harry!"

Il avait l'impression que la voix est très loin au-dessus de lui.

"Réveillez-vous, bon sang! J'ai pas que ça à faire de veiller sur des Loups-garou."

Une minute?... Loup-garou?

"Potter, si vous...

-C'est bon...", souffla t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Soupir de soulagement de la part de Rogue.

"Ah, _enfin_!"

Harry eut un petit rire, très faible. Il se sentait endolori, comme si on l'avait piétiné une centaine de fois. Il était allongé sur le côté droit, sur le sol, recouvert d'une couverture râpeuse.

"J'ai juste besoin de vérifier si vous n'avez rien de cassé...

-'Pas un sort pour ça...?, demanda t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Je préfère pas, dangereux et utilisé par des gens qui ont fait des études", fit la voix grincheuse de Rogue.

Harry se risqua à ouvrir un oeil et vit la silhouette de Rogue floue se pencher sur lui. Il bougea et réprima un hurlement de douleur, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

"Je crois pas..., lâcha t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Bon."

Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

À son deuxième réveil, il était allongé dans sa chambre, et il faisait presque nuit, Remus était à côté de lui, assis. Le Maraudeur eu un sourire chaleureux.

"Salut Harry.

-Salut Remus."

Il se redressa dans le lit en grimaçant.

"Tu te souviens de ta nuit?

-Non, fit-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu as été particulièrement violent envers toi-même, énonça Remus. Mais bon, première nuit.

-Et toi?

-Rien non plus. Severus a entendu des hurlements toute la nuit, il a regretté son offre.

-C'est pour ça qu'il était si énervé ce matin, s'amusa Harry.

-Je pense."

Harry avait un sweat sur lui, cachant ses marques sur les bras, constata t-il avec soulagement, et toutes ses blessures aussi, il ne sentait pas de parler encore.

"Tu vas bien?, demanda t-il.

-J'ai l'habitude, tu sais, répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Ouais... J'ai revu Dudley."

Il lui relata sa discussion.

"Pas mal en effet", siffla Remus.

Le Maraudeur avait paru intéressé de leur nouvelle relation.

"C'est bien ça.

-Dis... Tu as fait quelque chose à Drago?"

Remus se mit à rire.

"Il grandit, c'est tout, d'ailleurs, il voulait te parler."

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, appelant le jeune homme. Drago entra.

"Harry? Est-ce que ça va?

-J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va, je pensais que c'était pire.

-Bien, fit Drago, soulagé. Je m'inquiétais. Harry..."

Il marqua une hésitation.

"Tu veux, pour Noël, revenir avec nous chez les Weasley?"

.

.

.

**À suivre...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	8. chapitre huit: là où l'on voudrait se

**Titre:**** "Élémentaire, mon cher"**

**Rating:**** K+ pour quelques scènes un peu violentes, angoisses...**

**Résumé:**_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saletés de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Tout ce p'tit monde ne m'appartient pas(dommage...), je rends les personnages à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, elle est dans le but de vous divertir, et moi, de me faire la main en écriture, de vous faire plaisir, pardon!**

**Note introductive: ****chapitre bavard, chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, mais bon, il faut en passer par là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur(alors, faut pas le briser, hein! nanmého).**

**De mon côté, j'étoffe mes intrigues pour la saga sur les Maraudeurs qui fera suite à celle-ci, il me tarde de plonger dans leur univers...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre huit: là où l'on voudrait se débarrasser de son passé**

.

.

.

Remus regarda Drago, clignant des yeux, et les tourna vers Harry, le visage neutre. Harry les regarda, mal à l'aise face à la pression qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules d'un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma après, avant de la rouvrir.

"Euh... Je peux réfléchir?, réussit-il à formuler.

-Oh, bien sûr", fit Drago, l'air pris au dépourvu.

Il plissa les yeux, paraissant à réfléchir à autre chose, et leur adressa un sourire avant de partir.

"Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien fait?, questionna Harry, l'air soupçonneux. Il est différent, et on dirait que sa magie... Change.

-Tu peux voir la magie?, demanda Remus, les sourcils haussés.

-... Oui, si on veut, glissa Harry, embarrassé. Disons celle qui fait l'identité des personnes. Les Auras. Celle de Drago est argentée, mais voilà qu'elle se colore d'orange, celle de Rogue est d'un vert sombre aux lueurs rouges selon ses humeurs, et toi, elle est dorée, teintée de bleu.

-Et la tienne?, demanda Remus.

-Eh bien, les couleurs des quatre maisons qui peuvent se muer en un noir d'encre, enfin, elle tient plus du noir depuis quelques temps, avoua Harry sur le bout des lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment unique", murmura Remus, plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry haussa les épaules avant d'esquisser une grimace. Il posa une main bandée sur son épaule droite.

"Elle te fait souffrir?

-Une douleur continue qui s'amplifie par moments, depuis qu'il m'a mordu, souffla Harry.

-Ma douleur a mis un moment avant de se calmer, le rassura Remus de sa voix douce. C'est la malédiction qui agit lentement...

-Charmant, grogna Harry.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Tu es direct dans tes questions."

Le jeune homme enleva sa main de son épaule, avant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

"Pas bien, je suppose. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps...

-Est-ce une raison pour perdre espoir?, souleva Remus, l'air triste.

-L'espoir est un truc brillant qu'on t'agite devant toi avant qu'il ne se volatise complètement, répondit Harry, le ton amère.

-C'est une vision bien sombre des choses.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est juste, rétorqua Harry.

-Cela, je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi.

-J'étais au courant, asséna Harry, sur un ton un peu brusque. Personne ne peut savoir ce que c'est de vivre dans ma tête!

-Et personne le saura si tu continue à ne rien dire, le temps sait faire des choses, il sait consoler les coeurs brisés, il sait apaiser la douleur du deuil mais il ne peux pas parler à ta place."

Harry leva un regard furieux vers le Loup-garou.

"Et toi, tu es qui pour essayer de tirer des choses? Hein? Tu te prends pour Dumbledore, peut-être, à sortir tes phrases mystérieuses, tu te caches derrière elles pour avoir un semblant d'existence! C'est sûr, tu aimes bien dire ce que je devrais faire... "Tu devrais parler, Harry, ça ira mieux... Tes amis, ils te manquent sûrement..." As-tu jamais remis en cause l'enferment de Sirius? Tes amis... Tu te cachais derrière eux, les réprimant vaguement. Les amis, Remus, ils ne peuvent pas vivre à ta place...

-Forcément, puisque Harry Potter a décidé qu'il vivrait seul, et loin de tous, il a besoin de personne pour vivre, surtout pas avec ceux qui se bougent pour qu'il aille mieux, je pensais que tu étais moins égoïste... On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce que tu compte faire!

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous êtes venus tout seul comme des grands"!, cracha Harry, sa nervosité et sa colère prenant le dessus.

Remus pâlit brusquement, et le toisa durement.

"Je pensais que tu était différent, Harry. Je pensais que tu voulais t'en sortir sans penser qu'à toi.

-J'ai peut-être mes raisons à ne penser qu'à moi pour une fois, vu le monde sorcier ne repose par sur mes épaules! Vas t-en Remus, si tu fais partie de ceux qui ne comptent que sur moi au lieu de se prendre en main tout seul."

Lupin se leva alors et sortit sans un mot, le visage amer et triste.

Et Harry se renfonça dans ses oreillers, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sur lui? Il renifla profondément pour se calmer, tremblant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix une bonne fois pour toute? Il attrapa son oreiller, se roulant en boule et le serra à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

Il ne sut pas combien il resta là, luttant contre l'envie de frapper dans un mur avant que Rogue ne rentra dans la pièce.

"Encore en train de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, Potter?"

Harry ne broncha pas à la remarque du Professeur. Même les mots tranchant de Rogue ne parvenait pas à lui enlever l'idée qu'il ferait mieux de repartir dans son monde, comme avant...

Le fauteuil émit un grincement qui fit comprendre à Harry que Rogue s'était assis.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, soupira Harry. Si c'est pour me dire que je devrais parler, vous pouvez partir...

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, répondit Rogue derrière son dos. Vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce que vous faites."

Harry ricana.

"Je ne crois pas vraiment cela, monsieur. On me reproche souvent d'agir au hasard, vous-même, l'avez fait...

-J'avais raison."

Le Gryffondor se retourna légèrement pour regarder Rogue, il fixait le jeune homme, le regard indéchiffrable.

"Oui, parce que vous êtes supérieur à tout le monde, on sait, répliqua Harry sur un ton hargneux, reposant à nouveau sa tête sur le lit..

-Ou parce que je veux donner cette impression, fit laconiquement Rogue. Pas comme vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes si facile à connaître quand vous êtes pris par l'émotion... Bien que je dois avouer que vous avez fait des progrès remarquables en ce sens. Ce qu'il vous faudrait, c'est maîtriser les violentes émotions."

Harry regarda le mur quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Rogue, complètement.

"Les violentes émotions comme vous dites, me font sentir vivant, j'ai l'impression que je peux ressentir des choses à nouveau, qu'autre chose que la souffrance puisse me définir. Je touche la vie du bout des doigts, alors effectivement, j'ai un peu de mal à me contenir par moment, expliqua Harry, le visage plus détendu. Le problème avec vous les Serpentards, c'est qu'à un moment, votre coeur se décide à se fermer, décision irrévocable. Je crois que je préfère me sentir comme un valeureux Gryffondor stupide et prétentieux au point d'abandonner les gens qui ont fait que j'ai réussi à le tuer, par moment, ça m'apaise, et à d'autres instants, ruser comme un Serpentard eu coeur froid comme la pierre, et enfouir ce qu'il y a de plus profond en moi, cacher mes impressions et mes envies. Bien que je sache que ceux qui appartiennent à la maison de Serpentard, ne sont pas que ça, j'ai appris à les connaître et et à les côtoyer, et je peux affirmer monsieur, qu'ils sont tout autant courageux que les Gryffondors."

Il fit une pause, laissant apprécier qu'il venait de dire, et reprit d'une voix profonde et douce.

"Chaque maison est courageuse, les poufsouffles dans leur loyauté, les Serdaigles dans leur manières de vouloir apprendre jusqu'à plus soif, il faut du courage pour lire certains livres de la bibliothèque, il faut du courage pour parfois toujours faire confiance à un ami, quoiqu'il fasse. Mais il faut aussi du courage pour jouer un double jeu et ne pas éclater à un moment, et du courage, enfin, pour se lancer dans les dangers les plus risqués, et tenir tête à ses amis. J'ai toujours trouvé le Choixpeau étroit d'esprit dans manière de répartir les gens."

Harry décoiffa ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

"J'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard, Severus."

Rogue eut une faille dans sa façade, et il y eut un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux.

"Merlin, nous avons échappé à une belle catastrophe!"

Harry se mit à rire.

"Vraiment, en êtes-vous sûr? Peut-être que vous auriez reconnu que j'étais pas comme mon père.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, rassura Rogue. Vous avez l'esprit plus ouvert. Vous laissez votre chance aux serpents, et vous ne les manipulez pas.

-Je sais que Dumbledore a fait des erreurs, soupira Harry. Mais peut-on lui reprocher tout ce qu'on a contre lui, tant que nous ne serons pas comme lui, on ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'il a vécu."

Rogue fit un geste d'agacement.

"Je suppose que vous avez raison, admit-il.

-En tout cas, je sais que les maisons ont une chose commune, fit Harry alors que le professeur le regardait d'un air intéressé. D'inculquer à leurs élèves cette manie de se mêler des affaires des autres."

Son interlocuteur émit un petit rire.

"Remus est inquiet, il venait de passer une nuit de pleine-lune, vous aussi, débordant d'émotions comme un premier année, ça m'étonnait qu'il ai tenu jusque là. Attendez que ça passe.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je reste à portée de tous, bougonna Harry. Ils vont vouloir des explications.

-Ils ont le droit, non?

-Sûrement...

-Votre côté Serpentard, est celui qui vous pousse à vouloir tout faire tout seul, jeune prétentieux, sermonna doucement Severus alors qu'Harry le regardait d'une mine interrogatrice. Seulement, vous n'avez pas l'âme entière d'un Serpentard, alors vous voudriez faire les choses tout seul alors qu'au fond, les autres sont votre oxygène... Vous avez besoin des autres, ils vous donnent une raison de vivre, au moins, et je devine, qu'en même temps, vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place. Peut-être vous sentez-vous trop vieux par rapport à vos amis, trop mâture, c'est un fait que je peux concevoir."

Il plissa les yeux un instant, vaguement perdu dans ses pensées.

"Quand on se sent trop décalé par rapport au monde, il est difficile de s'y faire une petite place, de se loger dans un coin. On se contente de regarder les autres vivre, et on se maudit parce qu'on est pas armé pareil que les autres. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas capable de mieux profiter de la vie alors que le but d'une partie de votre vie était d'exterminer une créature, pourquoi alors qu'il est mort, ne pouvez-vous pas vous détendre? C'est une entreprise ardue que de continuer à vivre dans un temps sur lequel vous avez peu pensé, finalement. Vous ne pensiez qu'à détruire Lord Voldemort, que vous reste t-il à présent, les ruines d'un passé sur lequel vous tentez vaguement de construire votre avenir...? Peut-être quand vous saurez vous débarrasser de ce passé, vous pourrez vivre à nouveau. Apprenez le vide."

Harry se mordit les lèvres, gêné par la clairvoyance du professeur.

"Comment arrivez-vous à le faire?, questionna t-il, comprenant que Rogue parlait aussi de lui.

-Comment? Le temps m'a aidé, et... Les autres. Ne pas s'attacher aux morts, et vivre avec les vivants. La haine a été un moteur de vie."

Rogue se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

"Haïr ce qui me rappelaient à quel point j'ai raté ma vie...

-Mais c'est aussi se rattacher au passé, non?

-Oui, quelque part, admit Rogue. Dix années que j'ai passé dans mes cachots, le seul vrai contact était celui de Dumbledore, je me laissais dépérir en quelque sorte, parce que Voldemort avait disparu, et mes objectifs aussi, si je m'étais senti vivant alors que je transmettais tout ce que je pouvais à Albus, je me suis senti mourir peu à peu dans le noir des mes cachots. Oublié, j'ai passé mon temps à crier sur les élèves."

Il soupira profondément.

"Vous êtes celui qui m'a fait renaître", souffla t-il.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda, stupéfait.

"Pardon?"

Rogue le regarda, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux sombres.

"Je me suis retrouvé du jour au lendemain devant le fils de mon ennemi", fit-il simplement.

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry sut qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur la question. Rogue se plongea dans ses souvenirs quelques instants avant d'émettre un faible sourire.

"Maintenant, je vis avec mes potions, et les élèves de Poudlard, vous êtes à nouveau là, et je ne peux que constater le changement qu'il y a eu. Vous avez grandi vite, et en peu de temps. Pas pendant la guerre, non... Ces cinq années, oui."

Harry se tortilla sur son lit, mal à l'aise, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main toujours tremblante.

"Vous vous haïssez pour de mauvaises raisons, Potter. Ce n'était pas de votre faute."

Le Gryffondor esquissa à peine une grimace, ses poings se resserrèrent légèrement, et son regard se fit humide.

"Vous n'êtes pas pas prêt à l'entendre, énonça Rogue, mais c'était plus une remarque qu'un reproche. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à renoncer à vos vieux fantômes."

Il fit un vague mouvement de la main.

"Peut-être parce vous y êtes trop attaché, plus qu'on ne pourrait le supposer, je ne sais pas... Quelque chose qui est fiable, comme les cauchemars que vous faites chaque nuit..."

Harry tressaillit involontairement, cherchant l'erreur qui aurait pu le révéler à toute vitesse. Rogue ricana légèrement devant son air, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Quand je vous dis que vous n'avez qu'une infime part de Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien, émit-il, le ton à peine moqueur. Vous n'avez pas pensé à jeter votre sortilège de silence sur la chambre avant de revenir cette nuit, ou plutôt ce matin."

Un grognement échappa à Harry qui se maudit. Avant que la peur que Remus ou Drago soient au courant ne prenne le dessus.

"J'y ai pensé, fit Rogue comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je l'ai fait après que j'ai constaté que vous aviez un sommeil, quelque peu... Agité, dirais-je. Vous marmonnez beaucoup de choses dans votre sommeil,Potter, qui serait fortement intéressant pour quelqu'un qui voudrait vous faire du mal."

Le visage de Rogue redevenait sérieux à présent, et Harry rougit devant son regard contrarié.

"Vos fantômes se nomment Cédric, Sirius, entre autres...", l'enfonça encore plus le maître des Potions.

Il soupira à nouveau.

"Potter, ça date de quelques années, il faut vous en débarrasser!

-J'ai essayé, murmura faiblement Harry. Mais les morts reviennent au plus profond de la nuit à chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut toutes les nuits.

-Le sommeil joue sur le moral, lui fit remarquer Rogue, songeur. Je suppose que vous ne vous rendormez pas?

-Oui, laissa échapper Harry.

-Cauchemars, insomnies, manque d'appétit, ruminations, et pensées noires, automutilations et idées suicidaires... Vous êtes bon pour la dépression."

Harry resta bouche bée.

"Mais comment...?

-Potter, vos blessures, je ne suis pas idiot! Et puis, vous croyez que je passe à mon temps à corriger des copies, ou faire des potions?"

Il aurait bien dit oui mais ça n'aurait qu'attiré la colère de Rogue.

"Je _réfléchis,_ Potter, j'utilise ma cervelle pour observer les choses, vous devriez faire pareil... J'ai une potion pour vous.

-La potion sans rêves? Je croyais qu'elle avait des effets de dépendances...

-En effet, l'interrompit Rogue, un peu agacé. Mais c'est une autre, cette fois, rappelez-moi ça ce soir.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Déjà, le sommeil, ensuite, nous verrons d'autres choses pour la suite. Je vais vous retaper, Potter, et pas avec les méthodes ridicules de mon filleul! Il faut que vous avanciez avec moi, ça prendra du temps, ça je peux vous le garantir, mais je déteste vous voir sans réaction, comme ça! Vous êtes jeune, et vous n'avez pas le temps de vous morfondre avec ces choses là, je vous autorise à garder de la culpabilité, et un peu d'orgueil, que je puisse vous râler dessus de temps en temps."

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

"J'ai pris du temps pour observer ce que vous êtes devenu, il vous manque tellement peu pour vivre... Allez-voir Remus avant que tout s'emmêle, c'est un Gryffondor, il vous excusera de bon coeur. Et demain, vous sortirez prendre l'air un peu, allez où vous voulez, mais sortez! Ne restez pas enfermé, j'y veillerais, et s'il le faut, je vous mettrais dehors avec des coups de pieds."

Le sourire d'Harry augmenta.

"Vous pouvez le faire, vous en êtes capable, j'en suis sûr et certain, mais je répète, ça ne résoudra pas en un mois.

-Je le sais, assura Harry.

-Parfait! Maintenant, il faut soigner cette jambe, elle vous fait mal, non? Vous me raconterez la formidable histoire qui s'y attache plus tard, Potter, je ne doute pas qu'elle soit palpitante."

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry.

"Enlevez ce pantalon que je jette un coup d'oeil... Potter, je vous ai déjà vu en caleçon, pas la peine de rougir..."

Rogue en profita pour changer les pansements, il avait une longue, et profonde entaille sur le bras droit, qui commençait à peine à cicatriser, et des blessures plus légères un peu partout. Rogue alla lui chercher un baume dans sa réserve à appliquer sur sa jambe pour réduire la douleur progressivement.

"Un sort de coupe plus un sortilège de Frais?

-Oui, approuva Harry. J'ai réussi à le stopper avant qu'il ne monte jusqu'au coeur...

-Une saleté ce sortilège, marmonna Rogue. Tenez, pendant un mois. Bien, je vous laisse dormir."

Il se leva avant de s'arrêter quelques pas après.

"Cette conversation fut très instructive, Harry. Merci."

Un instant, Harry le regarda, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Professeur, dites à Drago..."

Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit peu après.

"Que je viens demain soir, pour Noël."

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Rogue.

"Je viendrais pour le nouvel an, pour encouragement, disons. Vous progressez à vue d'oeil, Harry."

Et il ferma la porte.

.

.

.

Dès neuf heures, Harry avait été mis dehors, sous la neige avec pour seule parole: changez vous les idées. Maugréant contre les Serpentards et leurs idées sordides et tortueuses, il se mit à marcher au hasard dans les rues dans un premier temps avant se décider pour Lokis. Le Chemin de Traverse était rempli de monde, pris d'une fièvre acheteuse, il aperçut Padma et Parvati Parvati devant un magasin de beauté pour sorcières, et quelques autres anciens camarades de classe dans la rue. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, sentant le contact frais de la neige sur son visage. Il avait beaucoup moins mal à la jambe, mais ce n'était que parce que c'était le premier jour l'avait averti Rogue, demain, elle reviendrait un peu. En attendant, il n'avait qu'une raideur un peu gênante dans la jambe, et pouvait se déplacer sans canne, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'arrangeait bien.

Rogue..., songea t-il alors qu'il prenait la rue vers la cité. Un homme qui ne cessait de le surprendre ces temps-ci. Mine de rien, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, l'avait réconforté, au fond. Il ne lui avait pas dit que la vie est magnifique, il lui avait simplement signifié son aide, et lui montrait le chemin pour pouvoir vivre un peu plus librement. C'était nouveau. Et chaleureux, une petite boule de lueur incroyablement chaude dans l'hiver froid et neigeux. Qui l'eut cru?

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, loin de là, il n'avait pas pris de détour comme Hermione, ou Remus, et l'avait mis en face de lui-même. Il se fuyait, et Rogue l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou pour le faire revenir, brutal mais efficace. Et Harry ne cessait de s'observer, se demandant ce qu'il allait expliquer le soir même, comment il allait pouvoir justifier tout ça, et comment se faire pardonner de Remus avec qui il avait été ignoble. Son coeur se serra à la pensée que Remus n'accepte pas les excuses. Il secoua la tête, s'attirant le regard d'un passant. Allez, Harry, t'es un Gryffondor, tu fonce, et après tu assume. Non, il devait peser ses mots, réfléchir soigneusement aux conséquences, et y aller, ou peut-être les deux à la fois? Il soupira intérieurement face au dilemme qui s'imposait.

Il pénétra la grande porte imposante de la Cité, et attendit que la plate-forme descende. Il rit légèrement quant au souvenir de la venue de Drago, il avait fait exprès de glisser des petites remarques, un peu mystérieuses pour faire rager le Serpentard, après c'était une vengeance, oui, une vengeance, justifia t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous le midi pour planifier le soir. Il avait été aussi excité qu'Hermione apprenant le nouveau programme du cours de Sortilèges de la dernière année. Heureux que Harry accepte enfin de se confronter sous le regard de ses amis, accompagné du regard goguenard de Rogue.

Il se promena au marché, achetant quelques cadeaux pour ses amis, enfin, s'ils les acceptaient.

Harry se demanda comment ils allaient réagir face à lui, face à la misère qu'ils verraient immanquablement sur son visage. Il se ressaisit, et se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, s'ordonnant d'aller prendre un verre quelque part, flâner dans les rues souterraines de Lokis.

Une menace s'insinua dans son esprit alerte, et il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet aux alentours. Périos n'était pas là en ce moment d'après ses informateurs, et il se demanda si un client l'avait reconnu malgré l'apparence qu'il avait revêtu. Puis le silence revint à nouveau, Harry se détendit légèrement mais resta sur ses gardes. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son rendez-vous quand on l'assomma par derrière.

.

.

.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait aller doucement!, cria une première voix.

-Oh ça va, tu penses qu'il serait venu gentiment? "Bonjour Harry, tu me reconnais? Non? C'est pas grave, viens, on voudrait t'expliquer un truc...", grogna une deuxième voix agacée.

Il y eut une inspiration.

"Non, mais il y a d'autres moyens que la violence dans ces cas là, fit la première voix, plus calme.

-Ah oui, et quoi?

-Je... 'Fin, je sais pas...

-Haha!, s'exclama la deuxième voix, triomphale. Tu reconnais tes torts!

-Mes torts?, s'étrangla la première voix. Attends, tu l'assommes et tu crois qu'il va être plus gentil?"

Silence.

"Ouais, bon, ok, mais bon, au moins il va pas s'échapper en courant en nous bombardant de sorts, ou de je ne sais quoi, c'est le Survivant tout de même!

-Encore heureux que tu l'aie pas attaché ou ficelé! T'imagine?

-Je refuse d'imaginer, gémit la deuxième voix.

-En tout cas, pour la confiance, ça va être raté...

-Mais non, tu verras..."

Le brouillard qui régnait dans sa tête mit un moment à se dissiper, et il entendait des voix, peu familières. Il lui semblait qu'il était allongé sur une surface glacée et dure, la tête légèrement douloureuse. Harry fit un effort pour essayer de bouger.

"Ah, il se réveille, je crois...

-Aïe, aïe, on va mourir, et Lokis sera fichue, souffla la première voix.

-Rohh, tout de suite les grands drames, franchement!"

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le brouillard à présent disparu, le premier réflexe fut de prendre de sa baguette mais il ne la trouva.

"Euh, non, Harry, on est pas suicidaires, on l'a avec nous.

-Je maîtrise la magie sans baguette, marmonna Harry en portant une main à sa tête.

-Je te l'avais dit, tu me crois jamais!

-Vous me voulez quoi?", fit Harry en se redressant.

Ses lunettes étaient heureusement sur son nez, il était dans son apparence normale, et put distinguer les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. L'un avait les cheveux aussi noirs que lui, courts et en bataille, grand et fin, favoris sur les côtés, yeux bleus, et l'autre, cheveux châtains, un peu plus baraqué, coupés courts, et tâches de rousseur sur son visage plus rond, yeux marrons tendant vers le vert.

"Attendez, je vous reconnais..."

Celui au cheveux noirs regarda l'autre avec un sourire narquois, et l'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

"Théodore Nott, énonça Harry en regardant le premier.

-C'est ça, répondit "première voix".

-Et Anthony Goldstein, finit Harry.

-Oui!, fit fièrement "deuxième voix".

-Donc celui qui voulait m'approcher tranquillement, et l'autre qui m'a assommé."

Goldstein baissa les yeux.

"J'en suis pas fier, dit-il, se tortillant sur place.

-Encore heureux", fit Harry en profitant pour se lever.

Il était dans une salle assez petite, revêtue de béton, avec un bassin d'eau au fond.

"Où on est?

-Fortifications de Lokis", répondit Nott aussitôt.

Il lui désigna une chaise.

"Euh, ça?

-Juste une salle à l'intérieur.

-Anthony Goldstein? Tu étais à l'AD, non?

-Oui, assura Goldstein en hochant de la tête. Préfet à Serdaigle.

-Discret... Et toi, tu ne traînais pas avec Drago?

-Si, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne contact avec Voldy."

Harry lui dégota une oeuillade surprise, de par le fait qu'il ne soit pas étonné par l'utilisation du prénom de Malefoy, et par le surnom qu'il avait employé.

"Voldy, hein?... "

Il ne s'était pas assis, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il s'offrait à ses interlocuteurs... Il se mit à marcher dans la salle, l'observant distraitement.

"Et si nous venions aux faits, messieurs, j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas assommé pour juste me voir?

-Euh non, reprit Nott. Par où commencer..."

Il se gratta le menton.

"Par le commencement, Nott?, proposa Harry.

-Oui... Alors, Harry, nous te suivons."

Le Gryffondor se figea.

"Quoi?"

Nott eut le bon goût de se mordre les lèvres et de paraître gêné.

"Nous savons que tu as disparu, que tu es Passeur, multiples identités, que tu suis Greyback, Malefoy, Rogue... Tout ça, et que tu as rendez-vous avec Drago ce midi, avec Remus Lupin, et ce soir, avec tes amis."

Finalement, Harry s'assit, ll avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

"Mais.. Comment?

-Plus tard, répondit Goldstein en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas l'important.

-Bref, nous savons tout de toi.

-Attendez, fit Harry le ton méfiant. Vous voulez dire que vous savez tout ce que je fais? C'est ça? Dans ce cas, comprenez que bien que je ne m'énerve pas encore, j'aurais besoin d'explication, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, et dites clairement ce que vous me voulez."

Il avait finit sa phrase sur un ton un peu brusque qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il reprit contenance, et les regarda froidement.

"Bien sûr, assura Nott. Excuse-nous, on est un peu nerveux.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je le suis le Survivant?, railla Harry.

-Entre autres, acquiesça Goldstein en faisant une grimace. Mine de rien, tu es imposant comme gars. Disons que nous avons une proposition qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Juste une chose, interrompit Harry en leva la main légèrement et se penchant en avant. Qui êtes-vous vraiment?"

Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Tu as entendu parler du Gardien, et du Géant, Harry?

-Oui...

-Eh bien, c'est nous...", annonça Nott en les désignant des mains.

Un instant, Harry les regarda mais il sentit qu'ils étaient sincères.

"Et pourquoi pas des valets d'eux?

-Ah non, ricana Goldstein. Justement, tout le monde pense à des types géants, balaises, bref qui imposent, quoi!

-Qui se méfierait de nous?, ajouta Nott, un sourire sur les lèvres. Deux pauvres étudiants de Poudlard, à peine connus, et discrets...

-Ingénieux, admit Harry. Et pour le dragon?

-Eh bien, ça c'est vrai, on te le présentera, enfin, si tu acceptes la proposition, rajouta Nott avec que Goldstein eut toussoté dans son poing.

-Qui consiste?

-À propager le virus de Lokis", répondit Goldstein, avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry hocha de la tête et se leva, marchant au hasard.

"Si je résume, Théodore Nott, dont un père Mangemort, et Anthony Goldstein sont les protecteurs de la Cité Lokis, et veulent justement, que l'esprit de cette cité prenne le pas sur le monde magique?

-C'est ça.

-Et pour ça, compléta Nott. il faut supprimer Périos, et les Abberdhammiens, on a besoin de toi, Harry. Si tu acceptes, quelques secrets te seront révélés.

-Pourquoi vous le faites pas?

-On assure la cité pour le moment, on surveille d'autres personnes, tu es le meilleur en la matière, lui souffla Nott.

-Les flatteries ne servent à rien, Nott, je vais y réfléchir avant.

-Pas de soucis. On te recontacte le 26, chez Perceval.

-Très bien, approuva Harry. Surprenante rencontre... "

Le Gryffondor se mit à arpenter la pièce à nouveau. Il se sentait nerveux.

"Et si je refusais?

-On se débrouillera, on a autres solutions, expliqua Nott. Mais il faut avouer, et ce n'est pas de la flatterie, Harry, que tu es notre meilleure solution, les autres sont plus hasardeuses, si on veut, ajouta t-il sur un ton mesuré. Des plans qui concernent les loups-garous, mais ça demanderais des moyens conséquents, et du temps...

-Et vous êtes dit que vu le que petit Potty était dans les mêmes enquêtes, et si on l'appelait?

-Non, Harry, pas du tout, protesta Nott en plissant son front. Tu as un esprit ouvert, tu trouves que la société est un peu pourrie, qu'on pourrait changer les choses, moderniser la société sorcière. Nous avons des projets de ponts entre les Moldus et nous. Il n'est pas question d'alerter tout le monde Moldu, bien sûr, rassura t-il en voyant Harry s'arrêter. Les Moldus ont fait des progrès incroyables en technique et en médecine, par exemple, ça pourrait amener à des collaborations, et coups de main de notre part en échange. Disons qu'on pense vraiment remanier les choses, nous avons pu joindre cette cité, et l'esprit nous séduit suffisamment. On en a marre de se cacher..."

Quelques instants furent nécessaires à Harry pour assimiler les informations.

"Pourquoi vous? Vous êtes très jeunes...

-Tu sais, Harry, nous sommes discrets, suffisamment pour pouvoir étudier dans notre coin, et étudier la magie. Ma mère était quelqu'un de spécial, dit Nott avec une lueur de regret.

-Était?

-Elle est morte, il y a peu, fit tristement le jeune homme avant de se reprendre.

-Nous avons atteint un bon niveau, enchaîna Goldstein pour palier à la gêne de son ami. Ne prends pas ça pour de la prétention, Harry, mais quand toi tu étais occupé à sauver le monde- il appuya les derniers mots d'un voix quelque peu moqueuse-, eh bien, nous avons étudié dans notre coin, assidûment, même si j'avoue qu'en Défense, tu me surpasses largement.

-Pourtant que je ne me rappelle pas que tu ai brillé particulièrement aux Buses, remarqua Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais oui, c'est ça l'idée, ne pas se faire remarquer et pouvoir oeuvrer dans l'ombre tranquillement sans se soucier d'une éventuelle gène.

-Je pense que je saisis que l'idée, assura Harry. Nott, tu était pourtant dans le groupe de Malefoy...

-Hum, oui, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, Drago proposait de belles choses, et quand on a onze ans, tu sais, on ne se défait pas de l'admiration pour quelqu'un de plus fort que soi comme ça. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte plus tard, quand Malefoy a commencé à vraiment tourner mal, que je pouvais rester espionner ses faits et gestes, tout en passant pour quelqu'un qui lui vouait une fascination sans bornes. Un double jeu, et d'un autre côté, je renseignais Dumbledore sur les actions de Malefoy.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, murmura Harry.

-Le grand Albus Dumbledore cache aussi des choses pour lui, railla Nott. Il ne dit pas tout à son protégé, ajouta t-il sous le regard vexé d'Harry. Malheureusement, au cours de la sixième année, Drago s'est détourné de nous peu à peu, et il a sombré, passant du temps seul, sortilèges pour cacher sa nervosité, une sale année pour les Serpentards, et pour lui. J'ai bien tenté de le ramener avec nous, mais il était irritable, et coléreux. Rogue l'a aidé d'après ce que j'ai compris, ainsi que Blaise, Blaise a plus subi qu'autre chose. Drago est un Malefoy, il doit porter l'héritage de sa famille bien vue par Voldemort. Je suis heureux qu'il soit ami avec toi maintenant, ça me rassure.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Écoutez, c'est démentiel ce que vous évoquez, alors je sais pas, et j'ai pas l'esprit à ça... Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance, vraiment, en plus...

-On sait, le rassura Nott. C'est normal, et légitime.

-C'est pourquoi on te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir...

-Merci, apprécia Harry.

-Tiens, un portoloin", lui tendit Nott.

C'était une vieille converse orange, enfin grise plutôt, sans lacets.

"Voilà, merci Harry de ne pas nous avoir réduit en pièces, et à dans deux jours!

-À bientôt", fit Harry, pensif.

Nott tapota la converse de sa baguette, et la vue de la salle disparut des yeux.

.

.

.

_Ce souffle sur sa peau, les doigts fins qui caressent sa joue, il retenait sa respiration avec l'envie de vomir._

_"Tu vois, Harry, tu as beau te cacher, et cacher ceux qui te servent d'amis, tu n'as pas pu te cacher de moi..."_

_Voldemort esquissa un sourire et ses yeux rouges le regardèrent, il se recula et retourna le corps de Drago sur le sol, le Serpentard était inconscient et sérieusement amoché._

_'Tu as même réussi à l'attirer, lui, commenta t-il avec dégoût. Alors, es-tu prêt à mourir, Harry Potter?"_

_Et l'éclair vert emporta sa conscience._

_._

_._

_._

Drago lui faisait un exposé du déroulement de la soirée alors qu'ils étaient attablés à une brasserie, mais Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

"Harry... Harry? Tu m'écoutes?

-Euh oui, pardon, balbutia Harry en retournant son attention sur le blond.

-Harry, tu peux...

-Parler. Oui, je sais, acheva séchement Harry, mécontent. De.. Oh, désolé, Drago, j'enchaîne bourde sur bourde en ce moment."

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Drago, et Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

"Tu me rappelle Ron, le même héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur buté jusqu'au bout des ongles! C'est étonnant."

Drago se renfrogna sous le rire d'Harry.

"Je n'ai pas de frères et soeur, clama t-il, boudeur.

-Une famille de Malefoy toute entière? Nom d'une citrouille, le monde n'y survivrait pas!, s'exclama Harry, exagérément théâtral.

-Et si... Si je me mariais, hein? Et que je faisais plein de gosses."

Harry afficha un air inquiet quant la prédiction du Serpentard.

"Alors, je vais prier Merlin tous les soirs pour que tu ne trouves personne qui ait le même caractère que toi!, gémit-il. Là, c'est moi qui ne survivrait pas.

-J'imagine déjà les titres; "il avait survécu au grand mage noir, mais pas à la famille Malefoy."

Le Gryffondor pouffa de rire devant l'air rêveur de Drago. Celui-ci le regarda soudain.

"Il va y avoir Ginny ce soir..., murmura t-il.

-Elle revient des États-Unis, souffla Harry, un peu pâle.

-Tu sais, à un moment, je l'aimais.

-Sérieux?

-Oui, on est jamais sorti ensemble.

-J'ose pas imaginer, marmonna le jeune Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle?", demanda Malefoy, l'air vaguement intéressé.

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à Drago.

"Je pense qu'elle s'est trompée sur moi, elle a vu le Survivant-il prononça le mot avec une mimique de dégoût-, elle n'a vu que le garçon qu'elle admirait depuis toute petite, sauf que je ne suis pas sans faiblesses, loin de là. Du coup, ça n'a pas marché, sauf au début, je pense, mais on s'est lassé l'un de l'autre, et puis j'ai disparu..."

Drago hocha de la tête silencieusement.

"Et toi?, reprit Harry pour chasser la gêne qu'il avait. Je n'ai pas trop fait attention aux actualités du monde sorcier à ce niveau, mais il me semblait que tu étais promis à A... Astoria Greengrass, non?"

Le Serpentard toussota, légèrement embarrassé.

"Eh bien, fit-il posément. C'est ce que père et mère voulaient, mais tu connais pas cette fille, c'est... Un ramassis d'inepties, cette fille est un moulin à paroles, et pour parler de choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas du tout, mais vraiment pas... Je suis parti un soir, j'en avais tellement marre que je suis parti par la fenêtre, comme un voleur, mes fesses s'en souviennent d'ailleurs, fit-il avec un grimace. J'ai raté mon sort de lévitation, et heureusement, je n'étais pas très haut, la plante-bande du jardin des Greengrass a gentiment accueilli mon postérieur. Suite à cela, Père s'est emporté, on s'est disputé, mais Mère nous a apaisé, et comprenait mon choix, elle m'a glissé plus tard qu'elle non plus, ne la supportait pas en fait. Il faut dire que le seul dîner avec elle, a été une catastrophe, elle a réussi à foutre le feu à notre table, trébucher sur notre elfe, et le faire renverser le plat principal, s'est perdue dans les couloirs en voulant aller aux toilettes, finit-il en riant.

-On dirait Tonks, s'amusa Harry.

-En pire, prononça Malefoy, dégoûté. Parce qu'elle est idiote cette fille, heureusement sa soeur est bien plus élevée qu'elle, et diablement intelligente.

-Daphné?

-Oui, elle était à Serpentard dans mon année, elle m'a résisté, elle, par contre, en même temps, vu le con fini que j'étais...

-Et après Greengrass?, questionna Harry, amusé par les révélations du Serpentard.

-Ginny... Et puis une autre fille..."

Drago n'ajouta rien d'autre, et Harry s'en contenta pour le moment. Il trouvait déjà étrange de parler de relations amoureuses avec Drago Malefoy. Il avala une gorgée d'eau.

"Tu es stressé?, lui demanda Drago.

-À ton avis?, grogna Harry.

-Tu vas leur expliquer les raisons?

-Je crois que je vais cacher certaines choses, répondit Harry, d'un air pensif. Ils le sauront plus tard, et ils auront assez d'émotions pour débuter, tu ne pense pas?

-Si, admit Drago.

-Drago, pourquoi tu fais tout ça?, demanda Harry en se reculant sur sa chaise, le bras droit sur le dossier, sa main gauche triturant sa fourchette.

-Je t'ai pas dis?", feignit de s'étonner le Serpentard.

Harry lâcha la fourchette et regarda Drago avec son regard vert faussement tranquille.

"Les dettes de vie?", s'enquit-il doucement.

Drago hocha de la tête, muet. Pendant quelques secondes, le Gryffondor resta silencieux, une expression neutre puis observa Drago avant de faire un faible sourire, mais avec les yeux tristes.

"Drago... Tu imagines que je vais croire ça?, souffla t-il, le ton de la voix baissant. Eh bien, non...

-Très bien, coupa Drago. Disons que j'éprouve une certaine curiosité à ton égard-Harry haussa un sourcil-, j'ai eu le temps de mûrir un peu ces dernières années, je t'ai observé lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai vu comment Granger et Weasley tiennent à toi. Et puis, j'ai appris à vous connaître, toi, le Gryffondor prétentieux et idiot, tu devenais un pauvre type qui s'était trouvé embarqué dans une sacrée histoire, et qui ne manquait pas à sa Maison, oui je connais ton discours, n'empêche que vous, vous avez une générosité dans vos actes, c'est sûrement la cause de votre idiotie générale, plaisanta t-il. Tu m'a accueilli chez toi, tu m'as laissé une chance, tu me laissais le choix, inespéré pour moi. J'avais passé une sale année, à essayer d'imaginer comment assassiner Dumbledore, mes parents me mettaient la pression. En fait, je sais pas pourquoi je le fais, j'avais envie de le faire."

Il fit une pause.

"J'avais envie que Ron puisse à nouveau évoquer ton nom sans buter sur celui-ci, qu'Hermione puisse penser à elle, Teddy retrouverait son parrain, et puis je me suis demandé pourquoi... Pourquoi avais-tu disparu? Pourquoi ce silence? À quoi ça rime tout ce truc? Là, je me dis que tu as tes raisons, j'ai essayé de savoir, tu n'as pas envie, je respecte ça, je respecte ce silence. J'ai juste envie qu'on puisse vivre normalement, je résiste pour ne pas tout divulguer à tes amis, et franchement, si tu pouvais arrêter ce stupide égoïsme de Gryffondor, ça m'arrangerait!", finit-il dans un souffle.

Harry le regarda longuement après cette tirade puis se leva.

"Merci. Merci Drago pour ces éclaircissements, je te le rendrais. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, et j'ai rendez-vous chez Remus.

-Pas de soucis, Potter, rassura Drago, visiblement soulagé.

-À ce soir, à ton signal..."

Il pressa l'épaule de Drago et sortit pour transplaner.

.

.

.

Harry se tenait dans le fauteuil, assit face à Remus qui réfléchissait longuement, et le regarda enfin.

"Harry, c'est moi qui est désolé, si tu savais comme je regrette mon emportement, je retire tout ce que j'ai dis.

-Pas de problèmes, Remus. Mais je crois qu'on peut mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, tous les deux."

Remus acquiesça doucement, un fin sourire.

"À ce propos, tu te sens comment?

-Mieux, Rogue m'a fourni en potions diverses et variées, et je me sens presque comme neuf, et il a trouvé comment pallier à la douleur de ma jambe.

-Tant mieux, fit Lupin, toujours souriant. Tu viens ce soir, alors?"

Harry inspira et répondit par l'affirmative.

"C'est bien, c'est une bonne chose, approuva Remus. Il paraît que Rogue et toi avaient discuté longuement?

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Lui.

-Rogue? C'est étonnant.

-Je crois qu'il t'a pris en affection."

Harry le regarda, horrifié.

"À ce point-là?

-Ou il rattrape toutes les injustices, songea Remus.

-En gros, j'en ai pour quelques années, ria Harry.

-Au moins!"

.

.

.

Fermant les yeux, il respira profondément, s'efforçant de ralentir les battements de son coeur effrénés. Il se trouvait derrière la porte des Weasley, et ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait du monde, la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus et son fils, Neville, Luna, Zabini, quelques Aurors et anciens élèves de Poudlard au visage familier. Et le portrait de Dumbledore qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, suçant un bonbon au citron.

Bref, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre, en proie à un malaise grandissant. Le trac sans doute. Il aurait préféré affronter Voldemort, là tout de suite, que se jeter dans cette arène. Ne restait-il pas d'ailleurs quelques mangemorts dans le coin? _Stop Harry, tu es censé être courageux, et pas lâche! _Tout va bien se passer, ils seront contents de te voir, et, ils vont le tuer, paniqua t-il. Son esprit voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais ces dernières restaient clouées au sol. Traîtresses!, fulmina t-il intérieurement. _Mais non, tu dois pas t'enfuir, reste là, stupide Gryffondor!_ Et puis Drago lui en voudrait, il lui devait bien ça le pauvre. Rogue aussi, mais lui ce serait pire, il savait que le professeur était particulièrement inventif dans les façons de torturer les gens, et il ne voulait pas faire l'objet de cette vengeance...

Il s'efforça de retourner son attention sur la pièce à l'intérieur et observa les gens déballer leurs cadeaux, il y avait des rires, des remerciements, l'effusion dura quelques minutes, et enfin Drago s'avança, son estomac fit un saut périlleux, et il manqua de vomir sur l'herbe.

Drago attira l'attention de tous d'un geste de la main, Harry jeta un sortilège sur la porte pour mieux entendre.

"Bien, fit la voix posée du Serpentard. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je n'avais pas offert de cadeaux à chacun d'entre vous."

Effaré, Harry eut les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait pas fait ça? Note pour soi-même: tuer Drago Malefoy.

"La raison est que c'est un cadeau collectif-l'assistance redoubla d'attention, et les jambes d'Harry commencèrent à lâcher, il l'avait fait!-, vous vous demandez sûrement quel cadeau cela peut-être. Je répondrais qu'il est surtout dédié à certaines personnes, ici..."

Suspense. Harry se crispa.

"Je pense à Hermione, Ron, Neville, Remus, professeurs..."

Sadique, Malefoy était complètement sadique, et Harry se liquéfiait derrière la porte.

"J'ai eu toutes les peines du mondes à ramener ce cadeau-Harry sourcilla, perplexe, il exagérait pas un peu là?-, on m'a aidé, je ne le cache-Bravo Drago, tu le reconnais quand même!-, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira."

Hermione et Ron le regardaient, suspendus à ses lèvres. Il eut une pensée affectueuses pour eux, il grava la scène dans sa mémoire.

"Il est derrière la porte."

Pas sur le plancher, Harry annula le sort, et respira à nouveau profondément, le coeur qui paniquait et l'esprit qui ne résonnait plus correctement. Il rabattit sa capuche sur la tête. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Drago lui fit un bref sourire d'encouragement. Il s'avança dans un silence qui aurait rivalisé avec celui de ceux qui regardaient un attrapeur plonger pour saisir le vif d'or, tous le regardait avec intérêt et curiosité, il s'arrêta au centre, les jambes effectuant un numéro de castagnettes. Et il enleva sa capuche.

.

.

.

**À suivre...**

**Mouhaha!**

**N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu(ou pas, hein), je veux bien des avis pour la suite de l'histoire, je veux dire si je peux inclure quelques envies, prendre compte des critiques, toussa toussa... Et voir si je ne joue pas dans le compliqué ou le lourd.**

**Bref!**

**Bon, répondre aux reviews maintenant.**


End file.
